Amor é para sempre
by Nayome Isuy
Summary: Se a kagome fosse uma princesa e o inuyasha um rapaz que conhece em seu reino só de passagem, e eles se apaixonam, mas o problema é kagome esta noiva... COMPLETA
1. Introdução

Capítulo 1-Introdução  
  
Na época das guerras, existiam muitos feudos e estâncias, dentre eles existia um reino, muito conhecido pelo seu excelente comércio, pois tinha muitos fins nas artes da navegação.Como era de se esperar, este reino se localizava na costa, porém haviam montanhas que rodeavam-no, a única entrada, a não ser pelo mar, era por um vale ali perto, onde encontrava-se uma densa floresta.  
  
A vila que rodeava o castelo era simples e pequena.Porém há noite haveria um festival e todos já estavam de pé.  
  
No castelo também não deixava por menos, estava uma correria de deixar qualquer um doido.Todos se preparavam para o festival.A comemoração?Era fácil saber, todos só falavam nisso, eles receberiam os guerreiros que voltavam de uma batalha difícil, mas conseguiram a vitória.  
  
Kagome filha do rei Higurashi, não era como qualquer princesa, claro era bonita, tinha os cabelos longos e negros, era magra e aparentava ter 15 anos, mas essa não era a diferença, ela não gostava da vida que tinha, queria ser livre, antigamente ela ia muito ao vilarejo e lá praticava arco e flecha, sem seu pai saber, com a sacerdotisa Kaede, Kagome tinha uma ótima mira e descobrira com Kaede que possuía poderes espirituais, Kaede arrumara roupas de sacerdotisa para ela e ensinou-lhe sobre ervas medicinais.Kagome adorava a vida de sacerdotisa, mas logo começaram as guerras, ela foi proibida de ir ao vilarejo.Ela não aceitava, e sempre a tarde fugia e ia até lá, as empregadas davam-lhe cobertura pois gostavam muito dela.  
  
Kagome tinha um irmão mais novo seu nome era Souta, ele estava aprendendo para ser um grande guerreiro.Ela também tinha uma gata youkai seu nome era Kirara.Sango era a melhor amiga de Kagome e era uma excelente exterminadora de youkais, ela e seu irmão, Kohaku, moravam de favor no castelo, mas sempre arranjavam um jeito de retribui-los.  
  
A muito tempo Naraku era o melhor amigo do rei Higurashi, mas ele o traiu e assim quase destruiu a família real e o reino, ele foi expulso do reino e nunca mais aparecera.  
  
Shippou é um filhote de youkai raposa que mora com Kaede, ele gosta muito de Kagome, ela é quase sua mãe adotiva, ele perdeu os pais muito novo.  
  
A shikon-no-tama tinhas muitas lendas, mas ela era como um símbolo imperial.Kagome tinha a jóia como prova de seu sangue real quem possuísse a jóia poderia fazer um pedido, pois ela tinha um grande poder, mas naquele dia como haveria o festival Kagome havia deixado a jóia guardada, em um dos aposentos do castelo.  
  
Kouga era um jovem guerreiro youkai lobo, líder das tropas do reino.Estava voltando para o reino para o festival que teria a noite.  
  
Kohaku também como a irmã um exterminador de youkais e era o melhor amigo de Souta. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- ==-=-= Oi!!! Nossa e to super emocionada, vocês não tem noção eu finalmente postei a minha primeira fic!!!!Ai tah eu sei que não é pra tanto mas eu lutei tanto para isso é que eu não entendo muito bem o inglês... ai você já sabe ne.Bom eu queria agradecer a todos que leram a minha história, ah e por favor deixem comentários!!Quero saber o que acharam.Podem ser críticas, duvidas, elogios ah resumindo qualquer coisa.Bjosss para todos e nos vemos no próximo capitulo.( é claro se eu conseguir postar, ai como eu sofro) Bjossssss  
Amanda-chan 


	2. O acordo

Capítulo 2-O acordo  
  
No quarto da princesa.  
  
Rei:Filha hora de acordar, hoje você conhecerá seu futuro noivo.Vamos vista seu melhor vestido, ele já esta chegando.Quando se arrumar me encontre no salão.  
  
Kagome:Uhum.-Falou ela voltado a dormir.  
  
Rei:A-G-O-R-A!!!  
  
Kagome:- se levantou num pulo-Já acordei, já acordei!Uff.  
  
O rei saiu do quarto deixando Kagome se trocando.Ela colocou um lindo vestido rosa claro com detalhes em branco.A saia arrastava no chão, ela penteou os lindos cabelos negros, colocou uma coroa prateada cravejada em rubis e desceu para o salão, mas algo lhe chamou atenção, seu pai conversava com um rapaz muito bonito, ele tinha longos cabelos prateados, usava vestes vermelhas, ela reparou também que ele tinha duas orelhinhas de cachorro, provavelmente era um hanyou, afinal nunca tinha visto um youkai com orelhinha de cachorro, ele estava de costas.Ela se escondeu e ficou ouvindo a conversa.  
  
Inuyasha:Eu sei de algo do seu interesse...sobre Naraku.  
  
Rei:-Se espantou-O que sabe?  
  
Inuyasha:Naraku esta influenciando o rei Kazokzu (adversário do rei Higurashi na guerra) a fazer um acordo com outros três reinos que estão interessados, se isso acontecer...  
  
Rei:Com certeza perderemos-cortou-o.  
  
Inuyasha apenas acentiu com a cabeça de forma afirmativa.  
  
Rei:Jovem, agradeço a sua ajuda, mas creio que não me avisou para nós nos prevenimos, tem algum interesse em Naraku?  
  
Inuyasha:Aquele maldito!Quero mata-lo.  
  
Rei:Então façamos um acordo, você procura o Naraku, e me deixa sempre informado sobre o que anda acontecendo.Você terá uma boa recompensa por isso e então aceita?  
  
Inuyasha:Antes de dá-lo uma resposta, preciso falar com uma pessoa, que me ajudará.Eu volto mais tarde.  
  
Rei:Certo.  
  
Kagome que estava escutando, vendo que a conversa chegara ao fim saiu do esconderijo e se dirigiu a porta e bateu.  
  
Rei:Entre.  
  
Kagome entrou no salão, Inuyasha ficou olhando-a pelo canto do olho.  
  
Rei:Kagome, este é o senhor Inuyasha- falou apresentando-os -Inuyasha essa é Kagome minha filha.  
  
Os dois se cumprimentaram.Inuyasha olhou-a nos olhos, o que a deixou corada, porém ela pode reparar nos lindos olhos dourados dele.Inuyasha se despidiu e saiu do salão deixando-os a sós.  
  
Rei:Filha, esqueci de te havisar, recebi um recado de seu noivo, parece que ele vai se atrazar, só chegará na hora do festival.  
  
Kagome:Ai que bom!!!-exclamou todo feliz- o festival é só a noite.  
  
Rei:Por quê?  
  
Kagome:Porque não quero me casar, papai!!!O senhor sabe disso!  
  
Rei:Até quando vou ter que te dizer que irá se casar, nem que seja a força se casará e assumirá o reino em meu lugar.  
  
Kagome:Pai já lhe disse não quero governar nada, não agüento essa vida...me sinto prisioneira em minha própria vida, ai que ironia!Uff, dei-me licença, quero ficar sozinha.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-= Oi de novo!Espero que estejam gostando da história!!!!^.^ Ah queria pedir desculpas, enviei sem querer uma história errada (foi mau) ah os primeiros capítulos saíram rápido, porque já tenho tudo escrito no meu caderno... Bom é isso ai, brigada mandem comentários. Bjosss...  
Amanda-chan 


	3. Um encontro nada agradável

Capítulo 3-Um encontro nada agradável  
  
Kagome saiu do salão muito nervosa, realmente seu sonho nunca fora ser uma rainha, ela sonhava com aventura e a vida dela era correta demais, tudo era planejado ate mesmo a hora que ela devia respirar.(nossa!^.^acho que exagerei )Kagome andava por uma varanda de tabua corrida desceu uma pequena escadinha que dava para o jardim, suspirando:  
  
Kagome:Por que meu pai não aceita a minha escolha? -fala baixinho.Ela olhou para o lado e pode ver Sango chegar ofegante, ela tentava falar mas não conseguia, respirou fundo e disse:  
  
Sango:Você é muito rápida sabia?Estou correndo atrás de você a um tempão.- Disse levando uma mão ao peito em sinal de cansaço.Kagome apenas riu da euforia da garota.-Que é tão engraçado?-Perguntou apresada.  
  
Kagome:Nada, mas o que houve?  
  
Sando:Ah é, eu tava correndo atrás do Kohaku porque ele tinha pego a minha escova, e sabe como é, né?Eu queria pentear meus cabelos para parecer admissível para...-Kagome já foi a cortando, porque se queria escutar a história ainda hoje Sango tinha que parar com essa enrolação, pois Kagome sabia muito bem quando Sango começa com uma das suas histórias demorava o dia inteiro.  
  
Kagome:Vá direto ao ponto, Sango.  
  
Sango:Eu já estou chegando -disse indignada- Como eu ia dizendo, quando olhei para porta, pude ver um rapaz de longos cabelos prateados indo em direção aos portões.Você sabe quem era?  
  
Kagome:Sei sim, ele estava conversando com otou-san, parecia ter notícias de Naraku –Sango surpreendeu-se, Kagome achou melhor contar tudo de uma vez, depois de contar disse- Ele vai voltar aqui amanhã para dar a resposta, à otou-san.  
  
Sango:E você acha que ele vai aceitar?-perguntou curiosa  
  
Kagome:Não sei, acho que sim afinal ele tem interesse em Naraku, e ainda receberá uma boa recompensa.  
  
Kagome saiu andando em direção ao quarto conversando com Sango, as duas entraram no quarto, ele era grande, tinha duas camas de solteiro uma penteadeira, dois armários, na janela tinha uma linda cortina que chegava ao chão, Kagome foi em direção do armário abriu e pegou sua roupa de miko.  
  
Sango:Onde você vai?- perguntou em quanto à garota começava a se trocar.  
  
Kagome:No vilarejo, prometi ajudar Kaede-sama, você vêm?  
  
Sango:Hai.-Disse pegando seu bumerangue.  
  
Kagome acabou de trocar-se pegou seu arco e flechas, as duas saíram pelos fundos como de costume.Foram andando ate os portões meio que escondidas.Passaram quando os guardas se distraíram com um viajante perdido, entraram na floresta que antecedia o castelo e seguiram em direção ao vilarejo.Quando chegaram viram Inuyasha conversar com um houshi e se aproximaram.Ele percebeu a presença delas e virou-se para elas.  
  
Inuyasha:Ora ora.Vejam quem esta aqui.  
  
Miroku:Inuyasha, você conhece essas senhoritas?-perguntou com seu sorriso malicioso de sempre.  
  
Inuyasha:Ora não pense besteiras Miroku, fique quieto.Para a sua informação ela é a princesa do reino.-Ele se virou para ela com um olhar maldoso-O que seu pai dirá se souber que a senhorita anda no vilarejo em tempos de guerras?  
  
Kagome:Você não seria capaz de contar... seria?-ela perguntou um tanto receosa da resposta dele, pois se ele contasse, adeus tempos de liberdade, seria obrigada a ser seguida por dois guarda-costas para onde quer que fosse.  
  
Inuyasha:...-Vendo que ela esperava sua resposta um tanto agoniada, resolveu provoca-la -Talvez...  
  
Kagome:O que você ganhará com isso?Só estará me prejudicando.  
  
Inuyasha:Talvez seja isso que eu queira.-Ela ficou irritada com a resposta do rapaz.  
  
Kagome:Grosso!- Miroku resolveu se intrometer.  
  
Miroku:É claro que ele não contará- disse olhando feio para Inuyasha que apenas pronunciou um"humf", Miroku olhou indignado, resolveu deixar para lá afinal Inuyasha era muito cabeça dura-Não vai me apresentar sua amigas, Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha:Não.-Ouviu o monge resmungar algo mas deu de ombros.  
  
Miroku:Então eu me apresento.Senhoritas eu sou Houshi Miroku.  
  
Kagome:Prazer, eu sou Kagome –disse estendendo a mão, ele pegou-a e beijou- ª  
  
Miroku:O prazer é todo meu. –disse com um sorriso, se virou, para a jovem ao lado de Kagome que ate agora não se manifestara- E você?  
  
Sango:Prazer senhor houshi-sama, eu sou Sango –e eles se cumprimentaram  
  
Miroku:Onegai, sama lie, Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha-Bah – ele achava tudo aquilo uma grande perda de tempo.  
  
Sango e Kagome: Ahhhhh!!!!!  
  
POFT, PLAFT!  
  
Aquela pequena gritaria (pequena, hein?) chama a atenção de Inuyasha, que olha para ver o que estava acontecendo, e vê Miroku caído no chão com duas marcas vermelhas no rosto e Kagome e Sango super nervosas, sim ele havia feito de novo uma de suas gracinhas, passado a mão onde não devia, Inuyasha apenas suspirou e tentou acalmar as duas que estavam quase matando o pobre monge (pobre que nada, atrevido isso sim).Depois que o escândalo acabou os quatro se dirigiam a casa da senhora Kaede.Ela por sua vez estava arrumando a casa e ajudando as pessoas do vilarejo com os preparativos.Eles entraram na casa.  
  
Kaede:Bom dia.Inuyasha, Miroku, que bons ventos os trazem aqui?-pergunto feliz em revê-los.  
  
Nesse momento Shippou aparece na casa e ao ver Kagome, corre ate ela e pula em seu colo.  
  
Kagome:Shippou que bom vê-lo. –o pequeno youkai raposa responde feliz em rever sua mãe adotiva.  
  
Shippou:Kagome estava com saudades!Eu fiquei te esperando.Você disse que viria ontem mas não apareceu.  
  
Kagome:Eu sei, gomen, não tive a intenção de deixa-lo esperando.Mas é que não deu para vir, otou-san queria falar comigo, então não tive escolha.  
  
Shippou:Tudo bem.Que bom que veio hoje.  
  
Kagome:Kaede-sama, de onde você conhece o Inuyasha e o Miroku? – Perguntou curiosa, afinal nunca tinha os visto por essas bandas.  
  
Kaede:Os conheci em um outro vilarejo em que prestei serviços.-disse calmamente -Mas e então Inuyasha, o que os senhores fazem aqui?  
  
Inuyasha:Tinha de havisar o rei Higurashi, sobre Naraku, hoje eu irei lá dar a minha resposta , sobre o acordo, eu e Miroku já conversamos sobre isso e a gente já se decidiu.  
  
Todos ficaram sentados conversando sobre o festival que logo mais teria, mas de repente Inuyasha se levanta de súbito, e começa a farejar para distinguir que vinha.  
  
Kaede:O que houve, Inuyasha? – pergunta ao ver o rapaz preocupado com algo que estava por vir.Ele olhou para ela e disse:  
  
Inuyasha:Youkais!Devem estar a mando de Naraku!Aquele maldito!- e saiu correndo na direção de onde vinha o cheiro, todos se levantaram e seguiram- no.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =- Dicionário:  
  
Otou-san:papai  
  
Miko:sacerdotisa  
  
Hai:sim Houshi:monge Onegai:por favor Sama:forma de respeito "senhor(a)" Lie:não Gomen:desculpa  
  
Oi mina!Aqui to eu de volta!Bom esse foi o capítulo três ele ficou um pouco maior que os outros, bom os próximos também serão maiores, por que agora que eu peguei o jeito, e a fic também vai ficar melhor.Eu vou tentar fazer a fic mais detalhada.Bom espero que tenham gostado capítulo.Obrigada a todo mundo e um beijão para todos. Amanda-chan 


	4. O ataque

Capítulo 4- O ataque  
  
Inuyasha corria em direção de onde vinha o cheiro que sentira anteriormente, quando finalmente chegou no local, encontrou vários youkais dentre eles tinha um em forma humana que provavelmente era o líder, ele tinha os cabelos longos e castanhos, os olhos vermelhos, ele usava uma armadura por cima de suas vestes azuis, atrás dele tinha muitos youkais, por volta de uns 50, de diversas formas.Então finalmente os cinco (Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kaede) chegaram.  
  
Miroku:Inuyasha, você podia ao menos ter nos espera... –Ele parou de falar quando viu aquele monte de youkais, ele nunca tinha visto tantos youkais juntos, ficou de olhos arregalados e boca aberta – Quantos youkais!!!  
  
Inuyasha:Feh!- disse sem dar muita importância.  
  
Youkai:Hum... você deve ser Inuyasha.- disse se achando o máximo- Eu estava a sua procura.  
  
Inuyasha:Quem é você e o que quer comigo?- perguntou já em posição de ataque.  
  
Youkai:Eu sou Geromaru, e eu e meus companheiros viemos aqui para destruí- lo, e assim que fizermos isso iremos destruir aquele vilarejo- disse todo cheio de si.  
  
Inuyasha:Não fique contando vitória antes da hora!Seu youkai fedorento!- Ele avançou para cima de Geromaru- MALDITO, GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMAS!!- Porém Geromaru desviou com facilidade.  
  
Geromaru:Isso é o melhor que pode fazer?-perguntou em um tom meio debochado- Agora é a minha vez!- ele sacou sua grande espada branca, ela emanava um grande poder sinistro, ele ergueu-a no ar e logo em seguida abaixou apontando para frente e gritou- ATACAR!- Os youkais avançaram sem dó nem piedade.  
  
Inuyasha sacou a tetsussaiga e atacou todos os youkais que avançavam.Todos os outros se prepararam e pegaram suas armas.Kagome pegou seu arco e flecha, três youkais avançaram contra ela, ela atirou três flechas purificadora de almas que iluminaram o campo com seu brilho rosa, destruindo os três youkais, mas logo vieram mais e mais.Sango desviava com habilidade de todos os ataques, pegou seu bumerangue e atirou gritando a frase costumeira "osso-voador" com esse ataque ela destruiu cinco youkais, mas logo ela já estava cercada de novo.Miroku defendia Kaede e Shippou com seu bastão, de todos que se aproximavam.Inuyasha estava lutando contra Geromaru cada um estava em um canto do campo de batalha, os dois avançaram um contra o outro, o que fez sua espadas se chocarem, ouviu-se um estrepito metálico, logo uma grande energia jogou-os para longe, as espadas de ambos caíram no chão, longo de seus donos.  
  
Não dava tempo de recuperar a espada, Geromaru avançou contra Inuyasha e deu-lhe um soco no rosto, este cuspiu sangue, Geromaru avançou mais uma vez e atacou Inuyasha no tórax o que provocou um grande rombo.Inuyasha se levantou com dificuldade.E avançou contra ele.  
  
Inuyasha:GARRAS VOADORAS -esse ataque provocou vários cortes no corpo do seu adversário, ele avançou mais uma vez e provocou um ferimento profundo no braço de Geromaru, deixando-o impossibilitado de usar o braço esquerdo.  
  
Geromaru avançou contra Inuyasha e jogou-o contra uma pedra, este teve muita dificuldade para se levantar novamente, estava muito ferido, a batalha estava cada vez mais acirrada. Geromaru se aproximou de Inuyasha pegou-o pelo pescoço erguendo-o do chão.Inuyasha levou as mãos ao braço dele numa tentativa inútil de se soltar.  
  
Geromaru:Vou mata-lo agora, hanyou! –Ele apertou mais o pescoço de Inuyasha, que começou a sentir falta de ar.Porém algo o acertou no braço, o que o fez largar Inuyasha que caiu no chão, Geromaru olhou para o braço e viu uma flecha de Kagome encravada em seu braço, ele olhou para a garota.  
  
Kagome:A próxima eu não vou errar!!-Disse ela apontando outra flecha para ele, ela mirou e atirou, a flecha brilhou, mas ela não contava que ele desvia-se, a velocidade dele era incrível- Nani?  
  
Geromaru apareceu atrás dela, arrancou a flecha do seu braço e tacou-a no chão.  
  
Geromaru:Onna!Vai se arrepender por ter feito isso!Vou mata-la agora!-Ele avançou contra ela.  
  
Kagome fechou os olhos a espera do ataque que lhe tiraria a vida, porém nada aconteceu, ela abriu os olhos meio receosa do que veria, se encontrou no braços de Inuyasha, ele havia a salvado, mesmo estando muito ferido, ele se arriscou para salva-la.Ele colocou-a no chão e colocou-se em sua frente para defende-la, pegou a tetsussaiga que estava ali perto, colocou-se em posição de ataque.  
  
Inuyasha:Sokoni iro –ele esperou as energias sinistras se chocarem formando a ferida do vento-FERIDA DO VENTO- e corto a ferida do vento.A rajada de energia atingiu em cheio Geromaru que foi reduzido a pó.  
  
Miroku:...-Percebendo que os outros youkais estavam distraídos ele abriu a luva que tinha na mão direita - BURACO DO VENTO—Todos os outros youkais foram engolidos pelo buraco negro que o monge possuía em sua mão direita.  
  
Todos estavam exaustos e muitos feridos.Inuyasha foi em direção a Kagome com um pouco de dificuldade.  
  
Inuyasha:Você esta bem?- perguntou analisando os ferimentos que ela possuía, ela tinha vários cortes na pele e suas roupas estavam sujas de sangue e rasgadas.  
  
Kagome:Estou, mas você ta todo machucado.Vamos deixe que eu cuide dos seus ferimentos.-Disse em um tom de preocupação, ela olhou para os ferimentos dele, ele tinha um rombo na barriga, vários cortes e hematomas espalhados pelo corpo.Ela sabia que por ele ser um hanyou seus ferimentos saravam mais rápidos do que os dos humanos, mas ele estava ferido demais para deixa-lo naquele estado.  
  
Inuyasha:Não precisa, daqui a pouco eu estou melhor.-Ele se levantou andou um pouco, mas caiu de joelhos, era inevitável, estava ferido demais e precisava descansar um pouco.  
  
Kagome:...- correu ate ele e se ajoelhou ao lado dele para ajuda-lo a se levantar- Como não?Deixa de ser fresco e vamos logo que eu vou cuidar de você.-ela olhou para ele com um olhar de reprovação a sua teimosia o que o deixou um pouco com medo e acabou por ceder.  
  
Sango e Miroku ficaram só olhando, mas logo depois Kaede ofereceu-se para cuidar dos ferimentos deles, eles aceitaram, mas Miroku não pode evitar um comentário pervertido ao ver Inuyasha e Kagome entrarem na cabana de Kaede.  
  
Miroku:Ai ai, como esse Inuyasha tem sorte. –suspirou, Sango o olhou confusa.  
  
Sango:O que quis dizer com isso, houshi-sama?  
  
Miroku:Ora Sango, não seja tão inocente, o que acha?  
  
Sango:...- quando entendeu o significado daquelas palavras meteu um cascudo na cabeça do monge –HENTAI!Como pode pensar isso? – e saiu pisando duro e bufando, a raiva era evidente no rosto da jovem naquele momento.  
  
Kaede ia andando mais à frente sem ligar para o escândalo dos dois, estava indo para outra cabana cuidar dos ferimentos deles, que a seguiam.Shippou estava no ombro de Kaede.  
  
Shippou:Kaede-sama?Eu posso ir ajudar Kagome-chan? –perguntou olhando para Kaede esperando sua resposta.  
  
Kaede:Pode sim- Shippou pulou do ombro da velha senhora e saiu correndo em direção da cabana.  
  
Quando entrou na cabana, encontrou Kagome preparando umas ervas para passar nos ferimentos de Inuyasha, este estava deitado de bruços sobre um futon sem à parte de cima do seu kimono.O pequeno youkai entrou na pequena cabana e foi em direção a Kagome.Esta percebeu a presença do kitsune e se virou para ele.  
  
Kagome:Shippou?O que faz aqui?Pensei que tivesse ficado com Kaede-sama.  
  
Shippou:Eu queria te ajudar. –Ele respondeu com um certo interesse no que ela estava fazendo -O que é isso?  
  
Kagome:São ervas medicinais, são boas para cortes profundos.- respondeu misturando o liquido verde que as ervas soltavam -Me faz um favor?- viu que ele acentiu com a cabeça -Pega água para mim, onegai?  
  
Shippou:Certo! –Ele saiu correndo em busca de água.Depois de alguns minutos ele chega ofegante com um balde d'água, logo depois se retirou deixando-os a sós.  
  
Kagome termina de fazer a mistura, pega a água e vai em direção de Inuyasha, coloca o balde no chão ao seu lado junto com as ervas, ela se ajoelha ao seu lado.Pega um pano, molha no balde e começa a limpar o ferimento, depois começa a passar as ervas.  
  
Inuyasha: "Isso é tão bom, as mãos dela são tão macias" –Ele pensou ao sentir os toques dela.  
  
Kagome terminou de passar as ervas e começou a enfaixar os ferimentos.  
  
Inuyasha:Por que esta fazendo isso?Cuidando de mim?  
  
Kagome:Ham?! –Ela não esperava essa pergunta, olhou-o –Porque você me salvou, isso era o mínimo que eu podia fazer...-Ele se perdeu em seus pensamentos "então era por isso" ele ficou um pouco triste "é lógico que ela não gosta de mim, ela é uma princesa e é muito bonita pode ter quem ela quiser, às vezes ate me esqueço disso" mas seus pensamentos foram cortados por ela que voltara a falar –E porque...  
  
Inuyasha:Porque...? –Ele ainda tinha esperanças.  
  
Kagome:Porque . . . eu . . . não queria deixa-lo assim, porque eu . . .me preocupo com você –As ultimas quatro palavras não passaram de um sussurro, mas como ele tinha ótima audição conseguiu ouvi-las.  
  
Inuyasha: . . –Ele corou um pouco –Eu também me preocupo com você –Ela ficou realmente corada com as palavras dele.  
  
Quando ela finalmente terminou de enfaixar os ferimentos dele, ela cuidou dos seus próprios, Sango entrou apresada.  
  
Sango:Kagome nós temos que voltar para o castelo!Já esta entardecendo e o festival é daqui a pouco.  
  
Kagome se levantou de súbito e foi em direção a Sango.  
  
Kagome:Certo!Tchau Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha:Espera eu vou com vocês, afinal eu tenho que dar a minha resposta ao rei Higurashi.  
  
Os três saíram da cabana e seguiram o caminho para o castelo.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- = Dicionário:  
  
Nani: O quê?  
  
Onna: Garota  
  
Sokoni iro: Fique aqui  
  
Futon: Cama de palha  
  
Hentai: Pervertido  
  
Onegai: Por favor  
  
Respondendo as reviews:  
  
Sofy-chan:Ai, muitíssimo obrigada, te agradeço muito, fico contente que tenha gostado!^.^Ah e obrigada por me dizer como tirar a fic do ar eu realmente faço muita confusão com isso!!Você acha mesmo que o dialogo ta muito confuso?Eu devo colocar uma legenda para facilitar?Brigadinha de novo!^.^vou tentar tirar a outra fic do ar. Bjosss.  
  
^.^  
  
Oi mina,eu queria agradecer especialmente a sofy-chan que deixou a minha primeira review, valeu!Ah espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo ele ficou um pouco maior do que eu esperava, mas ficou bom.Bjosssss a todos e ate o próximo capitulo.  
  
Amanda-chan 


	5. Kouga, o noivo de Kagome

Bom antes de começar a fic, eu queria avisar que eu vou mudar o jeito que ponho o dialogo, pois recebi um comentário dizendo que estava um pouco confuso.Bom se tiver mais alguma coisa que não esteja boa, ou melhor, esteja confusa, por favor, me avisem.Bom vamos agora a fic.  
  
Capitulo 5-Kouga, o noivo de Kagome  
  
Eles seguiram o caminho conversando, eles entraram na floresta que antecedia o castelo, o por do sol estava lindo, o céu estava alaranjado, fachos de luz entravam por entre as folhas das copas das árvores iluminando um pouco a floresta.  
  
-E então você vai aceitar o acordo de Otou-san? –Kagome perguntou a Inuyasha, este ficou surpreso.  
  
-Como você sabe do acordo? –Inuyasha perguntou.Olhou para Kagome.  
  
-Ahm . . .é – Kagome não sabia como responder aquela pergunta, como poderia contar que estivera ouvindo a conversa dele com seu pai?Não podia, esse era o grande problema que atormentava sua cabeça.Por sorte Sango percebeu isso e se intrometeu ajudando Kagome e disse:  
  
-Ah!Inuyasha, você e o Miroku vão ir para o festival, que vai ter hoje no vilarejo?-Perguntou animada, Kagome mudou sua expressão de duvida para uma igualmente animada, deu um lindo sorriso para Inuyasha, que ficou levemente ruborizado, Kagome perguntou animada:  
  
-É!Você vai? –Era evidente a curiosidade da menina, que estava super feliz.  
  
-A-acho que o Miroku vai, ele nunca perde uma oportunidade, do jeito que é pervertido vai sair daquele festival com a cara inchada de tantos tapas que vai levar –Inuyasha responde um pouco pensativo, visualizando mentalmente como a cara de Miroku ficaria, deu um pequeno sorriso.  
  
-Pois é –Disse Sango secamente, se lembrando do comentário pervertido que Miroku fizera um pouco antes (no cap 4).  
  
-Você ainda não me respondeu –Disse Kagome.Inuyasha a olhou confuso –Você vai?  
  
-Ah, não.  
  
-Por quê? –Kagome perguntou.Sango percebeu a decepção da amiga.  
  
-Eu não gosto muito de festivais –Inuyasha respondeu, sem dar muita importância.  
  
-Ah, onegai!!!! –Kagome implorava, ela fez uma carinha de cachorro pidão.Ela não sabia porquê ela queria tanto que ele fosse, mas sabia que queria.Ele não teve escolha com a carinha que ela fez, ruborizou um pouco ao ver aqueles olhos azuis o fitarem com atenção.  
  
T-ta bom –Respondeu Inuyasha não muito animado, Kagome pulou de felicidade pela vitória.  
  
-Arigato!!! –Kagome agradeceu, deu um lindo sorriso, Inuyasha ficou maravilhado com o sorriso dela. "Se essa for à recompensa, eu sempre vou ceder" ele pensou.  
  
Eles continuaram a caminhar pela floresta, quando finalmente chegaram, eles perceberam que os guardas não estavam no portão aquilo facilitou a entrada das duas jovens que saíram escondidas, mas ainda assim Kagome achou aquilo estranho e comentou:  
  
-Que estranho, por que os guardas não estão aqui? –Ela perguntou, meio pensativa.  
  
-Eu não sei, talvez estejam falando pelo rei –Comentou Sango um pouco pensativa.Eles não tocaram no assunto afinal não tinham tempo a perder.  
  
Eles entraram, Kagome e Sango se despediram:  
  
-Sayonara Inuyasha, ah arigato mais uma vez por me salvar –Kagome agradeceu e ela e Sango foram em direção aos fundos do castelo, para entrarem sem serem percebidas.  
  
Inuyasha ficou parado no portão esperando os guardas voltarem, para poder falar com o rei.Logo depois de um tempo dois guardas apareceram, um deles perguntou:  
  
-O Sr. gostaria de alguma coisa?  
  
-Eu quero falar com o rei Higurashi –Respondeu Inuyasha.O mesmo guarda falou:  
  
-Sinto muito, mas o rei Higurashi esta ocupado no momento.  
  
-É importante, diga-lhe que é o Inuyasha –Respondeu.  
  
-Certo, vou comunicar o rei, sokoni iro. –Falou o guarda, Inuyasha assentiu.  
  
O guarda foi em direção ao castelo, entrou, depois de um tempo ele saiu, foi ate o portão e o falou:  
  
-Certo, pode entrar.Onegai, me acompanhe -O guarda saiu andando e Inuyasha o seguiu, eles passaram pelo longo jardim e depois entraram no castelo, seguiram por um corredor, viraram a direita e pararam na frente de uma porta. -Espere aqui, vou anuncia-lo –Disse o guarda.Inuyasha ficou parado e o guarda entrou –Majestade, o senhor Inuyasha esta aqui, posso chamá-lo?  
  
-Hai –Respondeu o rei, o guarda foi ate Inuyasha e disse:  
  
-Pode entrar, o rei o espera –Inuyasha entrou.  
  
-Majestade –Disse Inuyasha fazendo uma reverencia.  
  
Ao lado do rei se encontrava um youkai lobo, ele tinha os cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo, e olhos azuis.O rei tratou de apresenta-los e disse:  
  
-Senhor Inuyasha esse é o comandante Kouga, meu futuro genro, noivo de Kagome – Disse entusiasmado.  
  
Inuyasha naquela hora teve uma imensa vontade de esganar aquele sujeitinho metido, mas se conteve "Eu vou matar esse cara, espera aí o que eu to pensando? Eu não sou nada dela, ela que se case com ele, eu não to nem aí!" Inuyasha se corrigia em pensamentos.A voz do rei o despertou.  
  
-E então?Você pensou na minha proposta? –Perguntou o rei.  
  
-Sim, vou aceitar –Respondeu Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome estava passando e ao escutar a conversa se escondeu para ouvir.  
  
-Então, você parte que dia? –Perguntou o rei interessado.  
  
-Amanhã mesmo –Respondeu Inuyasha.  
  
-Bom então vou estar contando com você –Disse o rei.  
  
-Certo.  
  
Kagome se sentiu triste em saber que ele partiria no dia seguinte. "Ah que pena, eu queria que ele ficasse mais um pouco" ela pensava, se levantou e seguiu seu caminho.Inuyasha se despediu e foi embora.  
  
Já era noite, tudo já estava preparado para o festival.Do lado de fora do castelo duas pessoas conversavam, escondidos pelas sombras das árvores da floresta, um deles falou:  
  
-Que horas nós vamos roubar a jóia? –Perguntou impaciente.O outro respondeu pela milésima vez:  
  
-Já lhe disse, na hora que todos tiverem saído para o festival.Não terá muita gente no castelo e assim será mais fácil.  
  
Os dois voltaram a observar e esperar ate que todos fossem para o festival, para finalmente roubarem o shikon-no-tama.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-= Dicionário:  
  
Otou-san: Papai  
  
Onegai: Por favor  
  
Arigato: Obrigada (o)  
  
Sayonara: Adeus  
  
Sokoni iro: Fique aqui  
  
Shikon-no-tama: Jóia de quatro almas  
  
Hai: Sim  
  
Oi mina, mais um capitulo chega ao fim!Bom, espero que tenha ficado mais claro^.^ ai eu to muito feliz, to adorando escrever essa fic. Ah, eu queria pedir um favor, alguém pode me explicar como manda review?Eu ainda não descobri^^' , também queria pedir que por favor mandem review!Ate o próximo capitulo, um beijão para todossss...  
Amanda-chan 


	6. Isso é um começo?

LENGENDA:  
  
***** : Mudança de lugar  
  
" .":Pensamento de algum personagem durante a ação  
  
Capítulo 6- Isso é um começo?  
  
Kagome ainda estava perdida em seus pensamentos, não gostava nada da idéia de Inuyasha partir no dia seguinte e também não foi com a cara de Kouga, ele parecia muito metido e isso a desagradava.Ela estava andando por mais um longo corredor do castelo, ela não prestava atenção para onde ia e muito menos onde pisava, estava absorta em seus devaneios, quando. . .  
  
KAPLOFT!  
  
Ela tropeçou em uma corda que estava esticada de canto a canto do corredor e foi de cara no chão.Ela se apoiou em uma das mãos e se sentou aonde avia caído.  
  
-Kuso! Am? Mas o que essa corda ta fazendo aqui? –Kagome resmungava.Mas começou a ouvir risadas abafadas e resolveu segui-las silenciosamente, para pegar quem avia aprontado aquela brincadeira de mau gosto.  
  
Kagome nem fez questão de se levantar, foi engatinhada mesmo, virou para a direita e deu de cara com dois garotos, Souta e Kohaku, eles riam da cara dela.  
  
-AHA!Peguei vocês! –Kagome berrou dando um susto nos dois que não aviam visto-a.  
  
-CORRE! –Gritaram os dois juntos, eles se levantaram meio desajeitados e saíram correndo.  
  
-EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS POR ISSO!NÃO VÃO ESCAPAR! –Ela se levantou e saiu correndo atrás dos dois, eles corriam o mais rápido que podiam e Kagome ia logo atrás deles.  
  
Sango apareceu gritando o nome de Kagome, mas esta nem prestava atenção, estava ocupada demais caçando os dois garotos.Quando Sango avistou Kagome, chamou-a mais uma vez, mas esta apenas passou correndo por ela e gritou:  
  
-DEPOIS!  
  
-MAS NÃO DA PARA ESPERAR! –Sango gritou de volta, vendo que a amiga não pararia, saiu correndo atrás dela, estava uma verdadeira perseguição, Souta e Kohaku corriam na frente, Kagome vinha atrás e Sango mais atrás.  
  
Sango conseguiu alcançar Kagome, mas não parou continuou correndo ao lado de Kagome e gritava:  
  
-Kagome para, eu preciso falar com você!  
  
-Não posso Sango! –Kagome respondeu.  
  
-Por quê?! –Sango perguntou.  
  
-Eu tenho que pegar aqueles dois pestes!!! –Kagome respondeu ainda correndo.Sango se cansou daquilo e segurou-a pelos pulsos, forçando-a a parar.  
  
-Me solta Sango!Assim eles vão escapar! –Kagome falava em quanto tentava se soltar.  
  
-Depois você. . . pega eles! –Sango estava ofegante pela correria, respirou fundo e começou de novo a falar:  
  
-A gente tem que se . . . tem que se arrumar, se não a gente vai se atrasar –Kagome parou de tentar se soltar e perguntou:  
  
-Por que você não disse antes?  
  
-O quê? 0.0!Como assim não disse antes? –Sango perguntou indignada –Você parava para me escutar!  
  
-Ah, deixa para lá –Kagome falou e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto deixando uma Sango indignada.Mas logo Sango se lembrou que também tinha que arrumar e saiu correndo para o quarto.  
  
Sango entrou no quarto e viu que Kagome já estava se trocando, ela fechou a porta atrás de si e também começou a se trocar.(Pra quem ainda não percebeu elas dormem no mesmo quarto)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha estava voltando para o vilarejo, já estava quase na hora do festival, ele andava distraído e não percebeu que Miroku estava na sua frente.Miroku falou:  
  
-Inuyasha . . . –Inuyasha por sua vez levou um susto.E olhou para Miroku com um olhar assassino.  
  
-Por que fez isso? –Resmungou Inuyasha já pegando o monge pelo colarinho de suas vestes.  
  
-Epa!Eu não tive culpa!Eu vim aqui só para te avisar que é melhor você ir se arrumar logo –Disse Miroku.Inuyasha o soltou, e perguntou:  
  
-Me arrumar?  
  
-É claro!Ou você pretende ir desse jeito para o festival?  
  
-Eu não vou me arrumar! –Inuyasha disse.  
  
-Então pelo menos toma um banho e penteia esse cabelo –Disse Miroku desanimado ao ver que seu amigo não tomava jeito.  
  
-Humf.Ta bom –Falou Inuyasha.E saiu andando em direção ao rio, desaparecendo no meio das sombras das arvores da floresta.Miroku apenas suspirou e voltou para se arrumar.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome terminou de se arrumar, penteou os cabelos e foi ao encontro do pai.  
  
-Kagome, minha filha, você esta linda, (eu não vou contar como ela ta agora, vou fazer suspense ^.^) seu noivo terá muito gosto em te-la ao lado –Disse o rei todo orgulho da filha.Kagome por outro lado fez uma careta ao ouvir as ultimas palavras do pai.  
  
-Otou-san, não comece sabe, que esse casamento não me traz nem um pouco de felicidade e muito menos orgulho –Kagome disse desanimada.  
  
-Não comece novamente Kagome, você se casará e será muito feliz –Disse o rei nervoso com a teimosia da filha.  
  
-Nunca –Sussurrou Kagome.  
  
A mãe de Kagome entra na sala (nossa é a 1ª vez que ela aparece! -_-"que descuido o meu) o que fez os dois pararem de discutir.  
  
-E então vamos? –Perguntou a rainha.  
  
-Vamos, só vou chamar Sango –Respondeu Kagome.  
  
-Rápido seu noivo esta esperando –Disse o rei.  
  
-Droga –Kagome sussurrou e saiu muito emburrada da sala.  
  
-Vocês brigaram de novo? –Perguntou a rainha para o rei.Ele confirmou com a cabeça e falou:  
  
-Kagome é muito teimosa.Eu bom casamento resolverá isso.  
  
-Você acha? –A rainha perguntou receosa.  
  
-Claro, ela só precisa de redias.  
  
-Talvez . . . –A rainha respondeu.  
  
Depois de um tempo Kagome e Sango entraram na sala.  
  
-Prontas? –Perguntou o rei.  
  
-Sim –Responderam as duas.  
  
-Então vamos –Disse o rei apressado.  
  
Eles saíram do castelo entram na carruagem que já os esperavam.Todos se acomodaram e foram para o vilarejo.Mas não esperavam que duas pessoas ocultas pelas sombras planejavam invadir o castelo.Um deles perguntou:  
  
-Vamos agora?  
  
-Certo –Respondeu o outro.Os dois saíram do meio das árvores.Eles chegaram nos portões e derrubaram os dois vigias por trás e entraram.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome, Sango, Souta, Kohaku, o rei e a rainha chegaram no festival e foram aplaudidos.Kouga que estava no meio da multidão foi abrindo caminho e se aproximando.O rei o viu e foi ate ele, cumprimentando-o:  
  
-Kouga!Que bom vê-lo!Deixe-me apresentar minha fi . . .ué, onde ela foi? –O rei perguntou em quando olhava para os lados numa tentativa de achar Kagome.  
  
Kagome estava atrás de umas árvores, se escondendo, realmente, ela não queria falar com Kouga.  
  
-Ufa! –Sussurrou Kagome, ela estava de costa os observando.  
  
-Não sabia que você costumava a se esconder atrás de árvores para ficar escutando a conversa alheia –Disse Inuyasha a observando.Ela levou um susto e se virou para ele.  
  
-Não me assuste desse jei . . . –Ela parou de falar e ficou vermelhíssima, eles estavam muuuito próximos, ela se afastou um pouco e olhou para ele, ele estava muito bonito, o cabelo prateado brilhava mais do que nunca.  
  
Ele olhou para ela e também corou, menos que ela é claro, ela estava maravilhosa usava um longo vestido azul claro com detalhes em branco, que combinava muito com ela.  
  
-O-o-o que você d-disse? –Gaguejou Kagome.  
  
-Am?Ah, você vai ficar observando eles conversarem? –Inuyasha respondeu saindo do transe.  
  
-Eu não estou espiando e sim me escondendo –Ela respondeu.  
  
-Por quê?  
  
-Porque eu não quero falar com Kouga, não quero me casar com ele –Kagome disse visivelmente triste.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dicionário:  
  
Kuso: Merda ( xingamento)  
  
Otou-san: Papai  
  
Respondendo as reviews:  
  
Iza-chan:Ah, que bom que você esta gostando, fico muito feliz!^.^Ah!E não se preocupa não vou deixar a Kagome e Kouga, eu vou fazer sobre o Inu e a Kagome então não se preocupa.Bom eu achei melhor mudar o dialogo já que estava confuso para alguns.De qualquer forma arigato pelos elogios.Bjossss!Amanda-chan.  
  
Oi mina!!!!Bom, acabei finalmente mais um capítulo, nossa deu um trabalhão, ele ficou um pouco grandinho!-_-"Bom, pelo menos espero que tenha ficado bom, eu quero agradecer a Iza-chan pela review, brigadão!Bom acho que é só isso, nos vemos no próximo capítulo.Beijosssssss!!  
  
Amanda-chan 


	7. O festival

Capítulo 7- O festival  
  
Inuyasha apesar de não demonstrar ficou feliz com o que Kagome disse, não sabia porque, mas ficou, sentiu que ainda teria uma chance com ela, apesar de não admitir seu coração passou a bater mais forte pela jovem desde que a conhecera.  
  
-Por que não quer se casar?-Inuyasha perguntou, tentando esconder a ansiedade pela resposta.  
  
-Porque eu não o amo –Kagome respondeu em um tom de profunda tristeza, aquelas palavras eram vazias, assim como seus sentimentos por Kouga.  
  
-Então, por que vai se casar? –Perguntou ele com curiosidade.  
  
-Porque meu pai me obrigou, ele só pensa nos lucros que terá com esse casamento e acha que isso será melhor para mim, mas não será . . .-Ela respondeu em um fio de voz, aquilo a abalava muito emocionalmente, mas continuou –A fortuna da família esta acabando, por causa das constantes guerras –Ela suspirou e disse -E quem pagará por isso serei eu –Os olhos dela ficaram repletos de lágrimas –Eu não quero me casar . . . não com ele.  
  
Inuyasha a olhou com tristeza, então ela começou a chorar, ele a abraçou em uma tentativa de consola-la, a garota retribuiu o gesto e encostou a cabeça no peito dele.Ela parecia tão frágil naquele momento, não sabia qual seria o efeito de uma palavra errada.  
  
-Pare de chorar não gosto de vê-la assim –Ele disse tentando acalma-la.  
  
Depois de um tempo ela se acalmou e ele perguntou:  
  
- Você já falou sobre isso com seu pai? -Ele perguntou olhando para ela.Ela secou as lágrimas e disse:  
  
-Já . . .nós muitas vezes já brigamos por isso.  
  
-Não se preocupe com isso agora, venha vamos falar com Miroku e Sango –Ele achou melhor não tocar mais no assunto e distraí-la.  
  
-Certo –Ela falou, arrumou os cabelos e limpou o vestido.Levantou-se e foi para o lado dele.Mas antes de irem ela falou –Promete que vai ficar comigo? –Ele olhou-a surpreso, não podia prometer, porque no dia seguinte iria embora.Ele ficou sério e disse:  
  
-Eu não posso prometer isso . . . eu vou embora amanhã . . . sinto muito –Ele a olhou, ela permaneceu calada por alguns instantes e disse:  
  
-Eu sei . . . mas queria que você ficasse.  
  
Ele ficou quieto depois de ouvir as palavras dela, ele também não queria deixa-la, queria estar lá sempre, ao seu lado para ela desabafar quando precisasse, para oferecer seus braços quando ela se sentisse só. "Mas o que é isso?Por que quero tanto tê-la ao meu lado?" ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela a fina voz de Sango.Não havia percebido que já estavam no local do festival.  
  
-Kagome estava te procurando!Quer dar uma volta pelo festival? –Perguntou Sango.Kagome tinha de admitir Sango era muito animada, estava sempre disposta a se divertir.  
  
-Vamos!Estava mesmo precisando esfriar a cabeça –Ela respondeu.As duas saíram.Sango era uma jovem alta, de cabelos longos e morenos, ela estava muito bonita, vestia um lindo vestido amarelo claro com detalhes em branco, o seu longo cabelo moldava seu rosto de aparência calma.  
  
Inuyasha e Miroku ficaram observando as duas se distanciarem.Miroku virou para Inuyasha e o encarou por alguns minutos, mas em fim disse:  
  
-A gente vai viajar amanhã?  
  
-Vamos –Inuyasha respondeu sério, aquelas palavras não lhe agradavam muito.  
  
Kagome e Sango andavam por entre as barracas, conversando animadamente. Mas essa felicidade durou pouco, pois o rei veio acompanhado por Kouga para falar com Kagome.Ela tentou ignorar e ir embora, mas seu pai a segurou pelo braço e ela não teve escapatória, teve de escuta-los.  
  
-Kagome, venha cumprimentar seu noivo –O rei disse.Ela olhou para o rapaz ao lado do rei.Kouga tinha um sorrisinho irônico no rosto.Ela fechou a cara e respondeu secamente:  
  
-Bom vê-lo –O rei arregalou os olhos ao ver a falta de educação em que Kagome respondeu.Ele a puxou para um canto e disse para Kouga:  
  
-Só um estante, sim? –Kouga apenas assentiu com a cabeça.  
  
Kagome e o rei se distanciaram um pouco.E este começou um tanto nervoso:  
  
-Que falta de educação foi essa, mocinha?  
  
-Pai, já estou sendo obrigada a me casar, então não reclame!Não tenho de ficar dando sorrisinhos falsos, só para agrada-lo –Ela retrucou nervosa.  
  
-É bom que se desculpe com Kouga pelo que disse!  
  
-Quer saber?NÃO ME DESCULPO!E também não me caso! –Ela gritou exaltada.  
  
-Ah, vai se casar sim!!! –A garota não esperou ele terminar saiu pisando durou e bufando.Mas o rei ainda acrescentou:  
  
-TERMINAMOS ESSA COVERSA EM CASA!  
  
Kagome não ligou e foi para onde Sango se encontrava.O resto do festival seguiu-se normalmente, ate que um soldado do castelo chegou correndo, desesperado para encontrar o rei das terras do norte (o pai da Kagome).Inuyasha viu o pequeno tumulto que se formava e resolveu ir verificar.Quando o soldado finalmente achou o rei ele disse muito nervoso:  
  
-Senhor, o castelo foi atacado e a shikon-no-tama foi roubada! –A partir daí começou-se uma sessão de comentários.  
  
-O quê?!!!!Que tipo de seguranças são vocês afinal? –O rei disse nervoso.  
  
-Senhor não tínhamos como combate-los.Eram muitos youkais a mando de Naraku.  
  
-Naraku?Temos de recuperar a jóia, a qualquer custo!  
  
-Mas, senhor, temos um pequeno problema.  
  
-Qual? –O rei perguntou.  
  
-É que durante a luta. . . um dos youkais engoliu a jóia e . . .  
  
-Vá direto ao ponto!  
  
-Certo!!A jóia foi fragmentada e se espalhou mundo a fora, Naraku já conseguiu boa parte dos fragmentos –O soldado disse rapidamente temendo a reação do rei.O rei ficou paralisado de ante a notícia.Mas depois de um tempo teve uma reação, olhou para os lados e viu Inuyasha, o chamou:  
  
-Inuyasha, venha aqui, onegai –Inuyasha saiu do meio da multidão e se dirigiu ate o rei.  
  
-Hai?  
  
-Quero que me faça um favor, além de só me manter informado dos passos de Naraku. . .  
  
-Não vou só mante-lo informado, vou matar Naraku –Inuyasha disse.  
  
-Ótimo!Mas alem de só mata-lo quero que recupere a jóia e nos devolva.  
  
-Certo.  
  
-Sei que posso confiar em você.  
  
Inuyasha assentiu e foi falar com Miroku.Por causa do imprevisto o festival encerrou-se mais cedo e todos voltaram para casa.O rei estava muito nervoso.Ao chegarem em casa Kagome saiu da carruagem, já devia ser meia noite, pois já estava muito escuro.Kagome estava se dirigindo para o quarto quando ouviu seu pai a chamando:  
  
-Kagome.Pensa que me esqueci?Ainda não terminamos nossa conversa –Kagome e o rei foram para o salão.O rei entrou e Kagome o acompanhou, ele estava muito nervoso e tentou falar num tom calmo:  
  
-Kagome . . . eu não quero ter que discutir isso mais uma vez com você, já lhe disse que se casará e é bom se portar como uma princesa.  
  
-Eu me comporto como uma, estou sempre trancada neste castelo –Ela respondeu.  
  
-MENTIRA!! –Ele não agüentou explodiu – ANTES ESTIVESSE SEMPRE NESTE CASTELO!!  
  
-Do que o senhor esta falando?  
  
-NÃO SE FINJA DE DESENTENDIDA! VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM DO QUE!! UMA DAS EMPREGADAS ME CONTOU SOBRE SUAS FUGAS PARA O VILAREJO! A PARTIR DE HOJE, VOCÊ NÃO TERÁ MAIS PRIVACIDADE, SERÁ SEGUIDA POR UM GUARDA COSTAS AONDE QUER QUE VOCÊ VÁ!  
  
-O QUÊ!!! –Kagome gritou indignada e ficou muito nervosa.Como ele podia tirar sua única liberdade? –QUER SABER? EU ME CANSEI! NÃO VOU SER MAIS UMA PEÇA NO SEU JOGO, QUE VOCÊ PODE ESCOLHER O QUE FAZER COM ELA! NÃO_SEREI! E NÃO VOU ME CASAR COM KOUGA!  
  
-É ASSIM QUE ME AGRADECE? FILHA INGRATA, EU TE DEI UM LAR!  
  
-Eu sei e sou muito grata a isso!Mais usar isso contra mim, como chantagem!! ESSA É UMA ATITUDE MUITO BAIXA! –Ele foi na direção dela e esbravejou:  
  
-A PARTIR DE HOJE, SE ESQUEÇA DE QUE É MINHA FILHA! –Ele disse exaltado –NÃO QUERO VÊ-LA NUNCA MAIS NESSE CASTELO E MUITO MENOS NESSE REINO! JUNTE SUAS COISAS E VÁ EMBORA!!! –Os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas e ela saiu correndo por um corredor em direção ao seu quarto.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dicionário:  
  
Onegai: Por favor  
  
Shikon-no-tama: Jóia de quatro almas  
  
Hai: Sim  
  
Respondendo as reviews:  
  
Isis Kazue:Ai, brigada pelos elogios, to muito feliz que você tenha gostado! ^.^ Ah e não se preocupa não levei o pro lado negativo, to muito agradecida pelas dicas!Bom, espero que esse capítulo tenha sido melhor.Porque eu usei todas os seus conselhos! Bjossss...  
Amanda-chan  
  
Oi mina!Ai isso ta ficando repetitivo -_-".Bom mas não importa!Ai esse capítulo eu fiquei com uma peninha de fazer isso com a Kagome, vocês devem estar me achando uma bruxa!Mas eu prometo que tudo vai melhorar!Bom eu quero agradecer principalmente para a Isis Kazue pela review, brigadinha!E mais um capítulo chega ao fim espero que todos tenham gostado.E ate o próximo capítulo, sayonara.  
  
Amanda-chan 


	8. Liberdade custa caro

Capitulo 8- Liberdade custa caro  
  
Kagome entrou correndo no quarto.Este estava às penumbras, mas a menina já o conhecia décor, o quarto era o mesmo desde seus cinco anos.As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, como um rio.Ela não conseguia acalmar suas emoções, sentia-se na escuridão assim como o quarto em que estava.Ela sentiu algo acaricia-la nas pernas. Olhou e viu uma pequena gatinha youkai, sua grande amiga nas horas difíceis, sempre estava lá quando Kagome precisava, e não deixou por menos, estava presente mais uma vez, naquele momento tão crítico.  
  
-Ah, Kirara!Eu me sinto tão só! –Disse Kagome segurando Kirara em seu colo. Kirara respondeu apenas um pequeno miado.  
  
Kagome abraçou a gatinha, e esta lambeu-lhe o rosto.Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso levantando, e se dirigiu a um armário velho e empoeirado que ali jazia.Abriu uma das portas e esta rangeu, Kagome parou na frente e ficou a fitá-lo por alguns minutos, as lágrimas continuavam a descer e seus olhos estavam vermelhos.  
  
Ela não fez questão de se trocar, continuou com o seu vestido.Ela mexeu um pouco no armário, pegou alguns kimonos, sua roupa de sacerdotisa e colocou- as em uma pequena mochila, pegou seu arco e flecha, e se dirigiu a saída.Mas ouviu um miado, ela olhou para trás e viu Kirara olhando para ela. Kagome foi ate a gatinha se agachou e pegou-a.  
  
-Kirara, quer vir comigo? – Ela perguntou em uma voz doce e um pouco tremula.  
  
A gatinha assentiu com a cabeça.Kagome ficou feliz em ver que sua pequena amiguinha não iria abandona-la.Ela se levantou com Kirara no colo e foi ate a porta, olhou uma ultima vez para o quarto e saiu, deixando todo seu passado para traz.  
  
Kagome e Kirara andaram pelos escuros corredores do castelo.Todos provavelmente já estariam dormindo.Ela andava devagar e de cabeça baixa, ia deixar todas as pessoas que amava.Provavelmente eles só ficariam sabendo do ocorrido no dia seguinte.  
  
Ela desceu as longas escadas e seguiu por um corredor estreito, que dava na cozinha esta porem estava igualmente escura. Kagome secou as lágrimas e saiu pelas portas do fundo. Seguiu pelo jardim. Olhando para o céu coberto de nuvens, viu que a lua estava alta. Admirou um pouco a beleza celeste e voltou seus olhos para o caminho à frente. Andou até o portão e, abrindo-o, saiu.  
  
A floresta a sua frente era escura e tenebrosa, principalmente à noite.Ela olhou meio receosa para a floresta, um medo lhe subiu a espinha.Ela começou a andar e estava atenta a qualquer barulho.  
  
Ela começou a sentir sono, pois era muito tarde, precisava descansar.Ela bocejou e levou uma das mãos a boca.Kirara vendo o cansaço de Kagome pulou do colo dela e se transformou em uma enorme youkai.  
  
A youkai rugiu e se aproximou de Kagome se abaixando para que a menina subisse. Kagome subiu no dorso dela e disse:  
  
-Arigato, acho que preciso descansar.Faça o seguinte quando você atravessar os portões desse reino me acorde, onegai.  
  
A youkai apenas assentiu com a cabeça e levantou vôo.Kagome se ajeitou, o vento lá em cima estava frio, ela pegou um agasalho e colocou, se apoiou nas costas de Kirara e acabou por adormecer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sango ainda não havia ido dormir, queria falar com Kagome.Saiu a procura da garota, mas não a encontrou, então resolveu perguntar ao rei onde a amiga estava. Deixou o ultimo lugar que havia ido procurar, a biblioteca e seguiu por um longo corredor, decorado com quadros raros e caros. Subiu as escadas e virou a direita parando em frente a uma das diversas portas que podiam ser encontradas ao longo de toda a extensão do corredor, o quarto do rei e da rainha. Ia bater na porta, mas foi surpreendida por uma conversa, que a fez recuar, decidida a não bater. Escondeu-se para ouvir as vozes que vinham de dentro do aposento.  
  
-COMO VOCÊ PODE, HITARO! (esse é o nome do rei) –Gritava a rainha.A voz desta estava tremula, ela chorava sem poder se controlar.  
  
-EU ESTAVA NERVOSO!Ela começou a gritar e desobedecer minhas ordens e ainda por cima, ELA MENTIU! Ela me fez de bobo dizendo que passava os dias no castelo, quando na verdade estava no vilarejo. –O rei respondeu andando para lá e para cá no quarto, o que indicava seu nervosismo.  
  
-MESMO ASSIM!Isso não era motivo para expulsa-la de casa!!! Pobre da minha menininha!Deve estar se sentindo só e magoada. –A rainha disse em quanto chorava cada vez mais.  
  
Sango se levantou de onde estava. Já ouvira o suficiente, ela saiu e foi em direção ao quarto.Mas a discussão não parou por ai.  
  
-Acalme-se Saturo (nome da rainha, ai ficou horrível -_-")  
  
-COMO PODE ME PEDIR PARA FICAR CALMA?!! ELA ESTA SOZINHA POR AI E VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ME ACALME?É BOM QUE FAÇA ALGO PARA ACHA-LA!  
  
-Eu sei, não devia ter feito isso, quando a encontrar pedirei desculpas e farei um acordo com ela.Ela se casa com Kouga e terá a liberdade que tanto quer!  
  
-HITARO! NÃO PECEBE! ELA NÃO QUER SE CASAR! ELA NUNCA O PERDOARA SE CONTINUAR COM ESSA IDÉIA ESTÚPIDA! Eu também não sou a favor desse casamento, desde o inicio sabia que não daria certo, Kouga é um rapaz de muitas exigências e Kagome nunca foi feita para uma vida toda planejada, só não falei nada antes, porque você estava cego para enxergar as evidências, MAS AGORA, VOCÊ TEM QUE ABRIR OS OLHOS E VER O QUE ESTA EM BAIXO DO SEU NARIZ! Se quiser nossa filha de volta terá de esquecer esse casamento, parar de pensar em dinheiro e se lembrar da NOSSA filha... –A rainha disse tentando se acalmar.O rei ficou calado refletindo sobre as palavras da esposa.  
  
-Certo, vou esquecer esse casamento.O que importa é trazer a Kagome de volta. Vou comunicar o parlamento e ainda amanhã teremos pôsteres de desaparecida por todos os reinos.Não se preocupe vamos acha-la.  
  
-Eu espero! –Respondeu Saturo em um fio de voz.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sango entrou correndo no quarto escuro, acendeu as luzes.Procurou por Kirara, mas esta não estava lá, devia ter ido com Kagome.Kirara adorava Kagome não a abandonaria.Sango foi até o armário de Kagome, abriu-o e viu que tinha poucas roupas.  
  
-Kagome, também não vou abandona-la –Disse em voz baixa.  
  
Ela foi até o seu armário, pegou sua roupa de exterminadora de youkais e vestiu-a. Colocou um outro kimono por cima e sobre os ombros o osso voador.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kirara ainda sobrevoava o céu, quando avistou a fronteira do reino desejado, descendo logo em seguida.  
  
Pousou suavemente no chão e pressionou seu focinho contra o ombro de Kagome para acorda-la, como ela havia pedido-lhe.  
  
Kagome abriu seus olhos devagar, e descendo do dorso do grande felino, que após ter-se livre, tomou sua forma original de uma pequena gata.Kagome observou a sua volta e viu-se na orla de uma grande e densa floresta.  
  
Olhou o céu e calculou pela posição da lua que ainda devia ser uma da madrugada.  
  
Suspirou sonolenta, afinal, tinha adormecido apenas por uma hora e ainda sentia seu corpo tomado pelo cansaço.  
  
Virou-se para sua pequena companheira e percebeu ela soltar um pequeno bocejo, também estava cansada.  
  
Decidiu então armar acampamento, juntando galhos secos pela volta, armou uma fogueira com ajuda das chamas da youkai Kirara.  
  
Kagome se sentou ao lado da pequena fogueira, a floresta a sua volta estava silenciosa, só dava para ouvir o trepidar da fogueira.A madrugada estava muito fria. Kagome se apoiou em uma das árvores ao redor e como estava cansada adormeceu rápido. Kirara se deitou ao lado de Kagome, e também dormiu.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sango corria por entre as árvores daquela floresta, esta por sua vez estava as penumbras, com apenas alguns trechos iluminados parcialmente pela lua alta no céu. "Kagome a onde você pode estar?" esse era o seu principal pensamento. Ela seguia o caminho para o vilarejo em frente.  
  
Depois de uma longa corrida ela finalmente chegou ao vilarejo.Estava tudo escuro, todos já deviam estar dormindo.Ela caminhou pelo vilarejo, observava qualquer lugar que a amiga pudesse estar.Ela estava passando por de baixo de uma árvore quando escutou uma voz familiar:  
  
-Sango?O que faz aqui, há essa hora? –Sango levou um susto, olhou para todos os lados, mas não viu ninguém. –Aqui, em cima da árvore.  
  
Ela olhou para cima e se sentiu aliviada ao ver Inuyasha.O hanyou desceu da árvore e repetiu a pergunta:  
  
-O que faz aqui?-Questionou InuYasha, com uma sobrancelha erguida.-Pensei que há está hora estaria dormindo...-  
  
-InuYasha! Que bom vê-lo!-Disse Sango, ainda ofegante com a corrida.- Você precisa me ajudar a procurar Kagome!  
  
-Nani?!? O que houve com Kagome? Ela não está no palácio?-Perguntou o Hanyou, a preocupação tomando sua mente.  
  
-Não! Ela teve uma discussão com o pai, o rei, que estava muito nervoso após descobrir que Kagome freqüentava o vilarejo sem sua concepção...- Dizia, a angustia tomando suas palavras.-E ela ainda negou a se casar com Kouga, o que finalizou a paciência do rei, então, a expulsou de casa, e agora eu não consigo encontrá-la, por favor InuYasha, me ajuda, não posso deixá-la andando por aí sozinha na floresta, e a noite...-  
  
-NANI? E ela está nessa floresta sozinha à noite???- InuYasha praticamente berrava, abismado com a situação.-  
  
- E NÃO FOI ISSO O QUE EU ACABEI DE DIZER?- Sango retrucou nervosa.  
  
-O que está havendo aqui?-Disse uma voz que se aproximava, os dois viraram para encontrar Miroku se aproximando.-Añh? O que faz aqui Sango? InuYasha?- Perguntou, confuso com a expressão de preocupação de ambos.  
  
-Feh! Vou à frente!- Disse InuYasha, se afastando num salto e ultrapassando floresta adentro. Sango partiu logo atrás e Miroku seguia-a, sua expressão ainda confusa.  
  
Inuyasha corria rapidamente por aquela densa floresta, seguia o cheiro de Kagome que tanto adorava, mas este parecia tão distante...Ele abandonou aqueles pensamentos e seguiu a diante.Não ligava para que horas eram, o que importava naquela hora era saber se ela estava bem.  
  
Miroku e Sango vinham correndo um pouco mais atrás.  
  
-Afinal, Sango, o que houve?  
  
-Ai Miroku é uma longa história... –Ela foi explicando para ele o ocorrido.  
  
Finalmente eles se aproximaram de uma alta e larga muralha feita de pedras, colocadas rusticamente, com desenhos e símbolos estranhos, era um monumento antigo, a famosa divisão do reino das terras do norte com o reino das terras do oeste.  
  
-Droga!O cheiro dela vem depois da fronteira... –Disse Inuyasha num sussurro. "não quero voltar para esse passado..." ele pensou desanimado.Logo Sango e Miroku chegaram ofegantes, olharam para Inuyasha que estava parado em frente à muralha.  
  
-O que houve Inuyasha? –Perguntou Miroku, fitando o amigo com preocupação.  
  
-Não é nada. Vamos!  
  
Inuyasha e outros dois, passaram pelos altos portões de grades pretas, onde tinham dois guardas que fizeram questão de revista-los, por ser de madrugada.Após serem revistados, os três entraram, o cheiro de Kagome estava cada vez mais próximo.Inuyasha aumentou a velocidade, cada vez se embrenhava mais na floresta.  
  
Ate que eles avistaram uma clareira e seguiram em direção a ela.Chegaram em um lugar onde as árvores não eram tão juntas, tinha uma fogueira acesa, Kagome dormia encostada em uma frondosa árvore e Kirara dormia ao seu lado.Eles se aproximaram e puderam ver as feições tristes do rosto da jovem.Sango se aproximou de Kagome, mas ao chegar ao lado desta Kirara acordou e pulou na frente de Sango.  
  
-Calma Kirara, sou eu Sango –A pequena gatinha saiu da posição de ataque ao reconhecer Sango. –Boa menina –Falou acariciando a cabeça dela.  
  
-Vamos levar Kagome para o vilarejo da velhota Kaede – Disse Inuyasha se aproximando –Ela parece cansada.  
  
-É, eu concordo – Falou Miroku.  
  
-Mas como vamos voltar? – Perguntou Sango.  
  
-Kirara leva você e o Miroku, eu levo a Kagome.  
  
-Certo –Concordaram os dois.  
  
Kirara se transformou e Sango e Miroku subiram no seu dorso.Inuyasha pegou Kagome no colo e saiu correndo em direção a casa de Kaede, logo Kirara já sobrevoava o céu, tomado pela escuridão da noite, ia na mesma direção que Inuyasha seguiu.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Depois de uma longa corrida Inuyasha finalmente chegou com Kagome na casa de Kaede. Kirara desceu em frente á casa, e logo em seguida desceram Miroku e Sango, a youkai após se ver livre voltou a sua forma de pequena gatinha.  
  
Kaede se assustou com a barulheira do lado de fora.Levantou-se de seu futon e foi ate a porta de palha da pequena casa.  
  
-O que esta havendo aqui? –Ela perguntou após ver a pequena aglomeração em frente a sua7 casa.Todos olharam e puderam ver a velha senhora parada a porta segurando uma vela.  
  
-Kaede-sama, nos desculpe, não pretendíamos acordar a senhora. –Disse Sango.  
  
-Não se preocupe quanto a isso!–Ela olhou e viu Kagome no colo de Inuyasha –O que houve com Kagome?  
  
-Feh!Ela só esta dormindo –Respondeu Inuyasha em seu humor típico.  
  
-Por que não estão dormindo também? E o que você e Kagome estão fazendo fora do palácio –Perguntou olhando para Sango.  
  
-É uma longa história... –Respondeu Sango.  
  
-Então pode começar contar-me... –Disse Kaede –Vamos entrem. –Falou dando caminho para que todos entrassem.  
  
Entraram, Kaede arrumou um futon para Kagom, Inuyasha colocou-a em cima deste, cobriu-a e se juntou à roda.Todos estavam sentados em frente à fogueira que iluminava a casa, enquanto Sango explicava o ocorrido.  
  
Depois da explicação, Kaede arrumou uma cama para todos e todos foram dormir, estavam muito cansados e tinham de estar preparados para o dia seguinte, que com certeza seria um tanto cheio.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Em um lugar distante dali, um homem com uma pele de babuino combrindo-lhe o corpo, conversava com seus dois assistentes.  
  
-INÚTEIS! Eu peço que me tragam a jóia e vocês a fragmentam!!!  
  
-Senhor, nós não tivemos culpa.  
  
-É CLARO QUE TIVERAM! E agora não tenho mais jóia!  
  
-Mas senhor nós trouxemos isto. –Disse um dos ajudantes estendendo a mão onde tinha metade da jóia de quatro almas.Naraku arregalou os olhos.  
  
-Hu hu hu.Acho que não são tão inúteis assim –Disse pegando o que restara da jóia.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dicionário:  
  
Onegia: Por favor  
  
Nani: O que?  
  
Futon: Cama de palha  
  
Respondendo as reviews:  
  
Lilyzinha: Bigada miga! Fico feliz que esteja gostando!! ^^ Ah, a Kagome vai ter um final feliz, pode apostar!! Bom, brigada mais uma vez. Bjosss.  
  
Sofy-chan: Aloha!! Eu sei, fui muito má! Mas sabe como é, né? Tem que ter emoção! ^_- hehe. Bom brigada pela review, miga.Bjossssss.  
  
Iza-chan: Migona!!! Tudo bem? Bom quero te agradecer pelo comentário, valeu miga te adoro!E pode deixar não vou desistir da fic.Bjosss.  
  
Oi mina!!!!!Gente, esse capitulo demoro ^^'. Mas espero que tenha fica do gosto de todos.Bom, quero agradecer a Iza-chan que revisou para mim o capitulo, valeu migona!!Também quero agradecer a lilyzinha e a Sofy-chan que me deram muitas dicas, e me ajudaram bastante, valeu migas! Bom, acho que é isso ^^ nos vemos nos próximos capítulos.Beijão...  
Amanda-chan  
  
Ja ne!! 


	9. Descobertas

Capitulo 9 -Descobertas  
  
Amanheceu um céu cheio de nuvens, o sol quase não era percebido, o dia estava frio e parecia que choveria mais tarde. Kagome acordou sonolenta, o corpo dolorido, ela abriu os olhos devagar, sem reconhecer o lugar. Viu que estava em uma pequena cabana, o chão era de tabua corrida, as paredes pareciam não ver uma pintura a um bom tempo, mas apesar disso a casinha passava um ar aconchegante.  
  
Ela olhou ao redor mais não viu ninguém. Levantou-se e saiu pela porta de palha, não acreditou no que viu. Ela estava de novo no vilarejo de Kaede- sama.  
  
-M-mas c-como? –Kagome gaguejou incrédula, olhando ao redor.  
  
Sango estava mais adiante ajudando Kaede na horta, olhou para a cabana e viu Kagome parada na porta. Largou o que estava fazendo e foi correndo em direção a amiga.  
  
-Kagome, você acordou! –Falou Sango –Como esta se sentindo?  
  
-E-eu estou bem...eu acho... –Kagome sussurrou as ultimas palavras –Sango como vim parar aqui?  
  
-Ah, bom, ontem fiquei sabendo do ocorrido –A tristeza tomou conta de suas palavras –Eu não podia te deixar sozinha, você é mais que uma amiga para mim Kagome, você é como uma irmã...  
  
-Sango...  
  
-Então vim atrás de você, mas não te achei, então encontrei o Inuyasha e o Miroku e eles me ajudaram a te procurar, ai a gente te trouxe para cá, para você descansar.  
  
-Ah, muito obrigada...Que horas são?  
  
-Hum... acho que umas sete, mas sei que essa não é a verdadeira pergunta que quer me fazer, estou certa?  
  
-Ai Sango, você me conhece melhor do que eu pensava...O Inuyasha ainda ta aqui? –Kagome perguntou.  
  
-Claro, você acha que ele partiria se você não estivesse bem? –Sango respondeu piscando para Kagome, que corou com o comentário. –Mas agora eu acho que ele saiu e o Miroku foi junto.  
  
Kagome sorriu para Sango, mas sua expressão alegre se tornou séria de repente, Sango estranhou e resolveu perguntar:  
  
-Algum problema?Kagome?  
  
-Rápido Sango !! Tem algo se aproximando. –Kagome entrou correndo na cabana, pegou seu arco e flecha, colocou um kimono mais simples e voltou correndo. Sango entrou e fez o mesmo, tirou o kimono que usava por cima da roupa de exterminadora de youkais e pegou seu bumerangue.  
  
As duas ficaram em posição de ataque à espera do oponente. De repente surgiu um youkai enorme, ele tinha a forma de um urso, o pelo marrom e olhos vermelhos. Kagome olhou para o youkai e viu três pontinhos brilhantes na testa dele. "São fragmentos da jóia!" Kagome pensou espantada.  
  
-Vou matar vocês! E destruir esse vilarejo!-Disse o youkai e partiu para cima das duas.  
  
-OSSO VOADAOR! –Berrou Sango arremessando, seu enorme bumerangue. Porém o youkai rebateu-o, e o bumerangue voltou na direção das duas.  
  
-CUIDADO! –Kagome gritou pulando por cima da amiga, as duas caíram no chão, Sango ajudou Kagome a se levantar.  
  
-Kagome você esta bem? –Ela perguntou preocupada.  
  
-Hai, não se preocupe. –Kagome respondeu pegando seu arco e flecha.Ela preparou uma flecha e apontou para ele – MORRA! –E atirou a flecha.  
  
A flecha brilhou, e atingiu o youkai no braço, desintegrando-o. O youkai soltou um berro grosso, após ver seu braço arrancado. "O que? Essa menina conseguiu arrancar o meu braço, tenho que por um fim nela" o youkai pensou preocupado. Kagome estava parada na frente do youkai, ele se aproveitou da situação e a atacou, quebrando seu arco e flecha e causando um ferimento muito profundo em seu braço, deixando-a impossibilitada de usar o braço esquerdo.  
  
Kagome deixou escapar um grito agudo e caiu no chão, ferida. Sango correu ate amiga para ajuda-la, o ferimento sangrava muito, Kagome se levantou apoiada em Sango.  
  
-Kagome, não faça esforço, você esta muito ferida. –A preocupação era eminente na voz de Sango.  
  
-Não se preocupe Sango, eu estou bem... –Ela colocou a mão do braço que não estava machucado sobre o ferimento, para estancar o sangue, que corria por este.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Em um lugar um pouco longe do vilarejo, um hanyou e um humano conversavam. O hanyou de nome Inuyasha estava em cima de uma árvore, não prestava muita atenção no que o jovem monge dizia. Estava preocupado demais com Kagome, para ligar para as besteiras que Miroku falava.  
  
Inuyasha estava lá parado naquela árvore, olhando o céu fechado. De repente um cheiro de sangue lhe atingiu, ele pulou da árvore, assustando Miroku.  
  
-Inuyasha, o que houve? –Perguntou preocupado.  
  
-Esse cheiro... é o cheiro do sangue da Kagome! E esta em muita quantidade! –Inuyasha saiu correndo em direção a floresta, dando altos saltos. Deixando um Miroku confuso.  
  
-O que?Matte, Inuyasha !! –E saiu correndo atrás dele.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome se apoiava em uma árvore, estava difícil continuar em pé. Sango foi correndo pegar seu bumerangue, que estava caído em um canto. Kagome não conseguia usar o arco e flecha, o enorme youkai se aproximava cada vez mais dela. Ela pegou uma das flechas da aljava e ficou segurando com a mão que não estava machucada.  
  
-Onna, vai morrer agora! –E partiu para cima dela, desarmando-a.  
  
-KAGOME! –Gritou Sango, vendo o youkai avançando para cima da amiga.  
  
Kagome foi andando para trás, de costas, acabou por tropeçar em uma raiz alta de uma árvore, caindo sentada.  
  
-O que vai fazer agora? Acabaram as idéias? –O youkai perguntou em um tom de deboche.  
  
Kagome o encarava, o medo transparecendo em seus olhos azuis. Ela virou o rosto e fechou os olhos, não queria ver o que lhe aconteceria.  
  
O youkai ia atacar-la quando uma espada lhe atravessou, cortando-o ao meio, deixando visível Inuyasha.  
  
-Kagome você esta bem? –Ele perguntou, estava muito preocupado. Olhou para o braço dela e viu o profundo machucado.  
  
-I-inuyasha...obrigada...-A voz dela estava embargada pelas lágrimas que agora corriam por seu rosto. Inuyasha abraçou-a em uma tentativa de acalma- la, sendo retribuído.  
  
-I-inuy-yasha –A garota gaguejou, olhando para o youkai se reconstruindo com o poder da jóia, atrás deles. Inuyasha olhou para a mesma direção, levantou-se e sacou a tetsussaiga mais uma vez, ponde-se em posição de ataque.  
  
-Mas como...? –Perguntou incrédulo ao ver o youkai á sua frente.  
  
-Inuyasha, ele esta usando o poder dos fragmentos da jóia! –Respondeu Kagome.  
  
-O QUÊ?Ele tem fragmentos da jóia?Mas como você sabe?  
  
-Isso não importa agora.Você tem que ataca-lo na testa, é lá que estão os fragmentos, é o único jeito de destruí-lo. –Kagome disse se levantando com ajuda de Sango.  
  
-CERTO!- Com um impulso, Inuyasha avançou mais uma vez contra o youkai, que ainda estava se reconstituindo, e com um corte horizontal da Tetsusaiga partiu a cabeça do monstro em dois, arrancando-lhe a tampa craniana do resto do corpo, fazendo assim, um pálido brilho rosa ser detectado entre o sangue que jorrava para os lados.  
  
Kagome saiu correndo em direção a cabeça, antes que o youkai se regenerasse mais uma vez. Ela se abaixou e tirou os fragmentos da jóia, que foram purificados com o seu toque.  
  
Inuyasha guardou a tetsussaiga na bainha. Kagome começou a sentir um cansaço lhe invadir o corpo, começou a ficar pálida, a única coisa que pode ver foi Inuyasha se aproximar, antes de perder os sentidos, ele a amparou antes que esta caísse no chão.  
  
-Kagome, vamos acorde! –Dizia ele sacudindo-a levemente. Miroku e Sango se aproximaram.  
  
-Inuyasha, temos que leva-la para Kaede-sama cuidar dos ferimentos dela, ela perdeu muito sangue. –Disse Miroku.  
  
-Certo –Inuyasha pegou Kagome no colo, levantou-se e foi em direção à cabana da senhora Kaede, enquanto Miroku e Sango foram atrás de Kaede. Inuyasha entrou na pequena cabana e colocou Kagome sobre um futon. Logo Kaede entrou na cabana.  
  
-Inuyasha, por favor, dê-me licença, depois que eu terminar, você pode vir vê-la. –Falou Kaede.  
  
-Uhum... depois eu volto... –Inuyasha saiu desanimado da cabana, queria ficar do lado dela. "Ei, desde quando me preocupo tanto com ela? Ah ... a quem quero enganar?... Eu sei o que sinto, mas não quero admitir" ele andava por entre as árvores, absorto em seus pensamentos.  
  
Estava passando por um rio quando escutou uma conversa, se aproximou e viu Miroku e Sango, eles tinham um ar muito sério. Ele resolveu ir falar com eles, saiu de trás das árvores. Os dois olharam para ele.  
  
-Inuyasha, o que faz aqui? – Perguntou Sango assustada, pela repentina aparição do amigo.  
  
-Não sei, andando, Kaede me mandou esperar... –Disse desanimado.  
  
-É bom que esteja aqui, precisava falar com você... –Disse Miroku.  
  
Uhm?! O que queria falar comigo? –Inuyasha perguntou um tanto curioso.  
  
-Inuyasha, a Kagome-sama consegue purificar os fragmentos da jóia e ainda consegue vê-los...  
  
- Como assim?  
  
-Sabe os fragmentos que conseguimos hoje? –Inuyasha apenas assentiu com a cabeça –Então, antes dela pegá-los, eles estavam infestados de energias malignas, mas com um simples toque dela, essa energia se dissipou.  
  
-Sabe, eu e a Kagome-chan não temos para onde ir... –Disse Sango, em seu tom habitualmente calmo, e Miroku continuou por ela.  
  
-Inuyasha, seria de grande ajuda se Kagome-sama viesse conosco. –Disse Miroku.  
  
-E eu sei que ela gosta muito de você e você também gosta dela, estou certa? –Perguntou Sango.  
  
-Ahm?Mas o que...?E ...o que você tem haver com isso afinal? –Inuyasha gaguejou e ficou realmente vermelho.  
  
-Eu sabia. –Sango sorriu.  
  
-EU NÃO DISSE ISSO! –Inuyasha gritou indignado.  
  
-Calma Inuyasha, mas a questão é que seria mais rápido achar os fragmentos...-Disse Miroku, e Sango se intrometeu.  
  
-E eu sei que você adoraria que a Kagome-chan fosse contigo, assim não ia precisar deixa-la. –Disse Sango sorridente e Miroku com um de seus sorrisos cínicos.  
  
-Ora parem com isso...-Disse Inuyasha mais vermelho que as próprias vestes, não que ele não gostasse da idéia, realmente seria bom não deixa-la, mas não queria admitir isso, principalmente porquê Miroku não o deixaria em paz.  
  
-Vamos Inuyasha, só queremos o melhor para você e a Kagome-sama...-Miroku disse, com um de seus sorrisinhos, "Por que será que eu não acredito nas palavras dele"¬¬ pensou Inuyasha. –E então o que me diz?  
  
-Humf. Esta certo, vocês duas vão conosco –Disse Inuyasha emburrado, mas era claro que ele estava muito feliz.  
  
-Ai, que ótimo –Disse Sango sorridente.-Bom, depois vou avisar Kagome-chan. Será que Kaede-sama já terminou de cuidar dos ferimentos dela?  
  
-Eu vou lá ver... pode deixar que aviso a Kagome. –Disse Inuyasha já correndo para o vilarejo.  
  
-Deu certo –Disse Miroku, Sango apenas assentiu sorridente.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha corria por entre as árvores da floresta, já se aproximava do vilarejo, imerso em pensamentos, nem percebeu quando chegou, o sol já estava se pondo, tingindo de laranja o céu com seus últimos raios.  
  
Kaede estava saindo da cabana, com uma bacia nas mãos, um pano sujo de sangue e um pote de ervas. Inuyasha se aproximou e Kaede já foi dizendo:  
  
-Ela esta repousando, se quiser ir vê-la pode ir, ela esta dormindo.  
  
-Ok, vou vê-la –Disse Inuyasha entrando pela porta de palha da pequena cabana.  
  
Ele entrou e viu Kagome dormindo com uma expressão calma e serena.  
  
Tão bela.  
  
Ficou por um tempo admirando sua beleza, se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Ele segurou a mão dela, e esta deu um pequeno sorriso antes de sussurrar "Inuyasha..." ela abriu lentamente seus olhos.  
  
-Gomen, te acordei? –Inuyasha perguntou.  
  
-Não se preocupe...-Ela disse calmamente, ela fez menção de se sentar, mas ele a impediu.  
  
-Não faça tanto esforço, você precisa descansar. –Ele disse preocupado.  
  
Ela voltou a se deitar.  
  
-Onde a Sango está? Preciso falar com ela...-Disse Kagome.  
  
-Ela esta falando com o Miroku, por quê?Algum problema?  
  
-Eu queria avisa-la que amanhã nós podemos partir –Ela disse um tanto triste.  
  
-Ah, queria falar sobre isso com você...-Inuyasha disse, Kagome olhou-o confusa. –Como sabia que aquele youkai tinha fragmentos da jóia?  
  
-AH...eu consigo sentir a presença dos fragmentos, é estranho, mas eu consigo ... –Ela disse num sussurro.  
  
-... e purifica-los... -Inuyasha completou.  
  
-Hai ... -Ela parecia desanimada.  
  
-Bom, o Miroku e a Sango sugeriram de vocês seguirem com a gente...O que você acha? Quer vir? –Ele perguntou um pouco receoso. Kagome ficou surpresa não esperava por isso, claro que ela adorou a idéia, não teria de se separar dele, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, um daqueles que sempre o conquistava.  
  
-É claro que quero! –Ela disse super feliz e deu um abraço nele, este por sua vez ruborizou com a ação dela, não esperava aquilo.  
  
-E-então amanhã se v-você já estiver melhor nós podemos partir... –Ele gaguejou um pouco. Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça –Eu vou te deixar descansar agora...  
  
-Certo –Ela se deitou novamente.  
  
Inuyasha saiu da cabana e foi atrás de Miroku e Sango.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sango e Miroku estavam na beira de um rio, Sango estava muito nervosa e Miroku estava com uma marca vermelha da mão da Sango no rosto e tentava pedir desculpas:  
  
-Me desculpe Sangozinha, foi sem querer, eu juro, você sabe que minha mão é amaldiçoada –Ele dizia enquanto a seguia.  
  
-NÃO SE APROXIME DE MIM, SEU HENTAI! –Ela berrava.  
  
-Mas Sango...  
  
-NADA DE MAS, FIQUE LONGE DE MIM! –Sango gritou.  
  
Inuyasha que passava pela floresta, ao ouvir aquela gritaria foi verificar o que estava acontecendo.  
  
-Ei, vocês dois, o que esta acontecendo? –Ele perguntou visivelmente nervoso –Eu vou ficar surdo se vocês continuarem gritando.  
  
-Gomen ne, Inuyasha –Sango respondeu seca.  
  
-E então Inuyasha? Falou com Kagome-sama? –Miroku perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto e Sango olhou interessada.  
  
-Falei, ela aceitou e se ela estiver bem amanha nós partimos –Inuyasha respondeu.  
  
-Que bom! –Falou Sango mais animada.  
  
-É melhor voltamos para o vilarejo já esta anoitecendo e é perigoso ficar na floresta à noite –Disse Miroku já rumando para o vilarejo.  
  
-Feh! –Inuyasha segui-o e Sango também.  
  
As estrelas já apareciam no céu escuro, a bela lua reinava na escuridão. Todos voltaram para o vilarejo para descansarem, pois no dia seguinte partiriam cedo e precisavam estar descansados.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dicionário:  
  
Onna: menina  
  
Gomen: Desculpa  
  
Hai: Sim  
  
Matte: Espere  
  
Futon: Cama de palha  
  
Hentai: Pervertido  
  
Yo mina,  
  
Gente, dessa vez eu atrasei ^^'' foi mau, tive um bloqueio horrível ¬¬ Bom, mas finalmente acabei ^^ Bom, acho enrolei um pouquinho, mas eu prometo no próximo capítulo eles já tão partindo. Ah quero agradecer a : Sofy-chan, iza-chan e a Lily que tão sempre me apoiando, valeu pessoal ! Ah, também quero agradecer o pessoal que mandou reviews, brigadão! Agora vamos as reviews:  
  
Samy-chan: Ai valeu! To muito feliz que você esteja gostando ^^ valeu pelo comentário, beijoss ...  
  
Isis Kazue: Oieee, valeu pelo comentário ^^! Ah, não se preocupe, o que conta é você esteja lendo e gostando ^^ brigada pelos elogios! Eu sei que fui malvada com a K-chan mas as coisas vão melhorar ^^ Valeu de novo... beijosss...  
  
Lily: Oie migona! Brigadinha pela review ^^ você tem me ajudado bastante e eu agradeço ^^ bom eu vo continuar escrevendo, to gostando!! Valeu mais uma vez... beijosss... t dolu...  
  
Iza-chan: Oi onee-chan! Valeu pela review!! ^^ eh sempre bom receber elogios, então brigada ^^ ah espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo ^^ a gente se fala depois... beijos...  
  
Ehhhh! ^^ Acabei, bom brigada ai pessoal e não se esqueçam de mandar comentários ^^ Arigato, a gente se vê nos próximos capítulos... beijosss.  
  
Ja ne  
  
Amanda-chan 


	10. Suname, uma simples conhecida?

**Capítulo 10 – Suname, uma simples conhecida?**  
  
O sol estava nascendo, os raios que já começavam a iluminar o vilarejo entraram pela porta de palha da cabana de Kaede acordando Kagome. Ela espreguiçou-se e levantou, não tinha mais sono, havia dormido demais no dia anterior. Sentiu uma grande dor no braço esquerdo, olhou para este que estava enfaixado, apesar de doer ela não ligava. Sentia-se triste, ainda não havia superado todos os fatos.  
  
Vestiu um kimono simples, mas que lhe caia muito bem, penteou os cabelos e saiu. Queria respirar o ar e sentir o ventinho fresco que toda manhã trazia, sempre aquilo a acalmava.  
  
Prosseguiu andando pelo vilarejo, absorta em seus pensamentos.  
  
Estava passando por baixo de uma frondosa árvore, apoiou-se nesta e pôs-se a observar a bela paisagem do nascer do sol, a cor que o céu adquiria com os raios matinais era simplesmente divina.  
  
Inuyasha viu a garota em baixo da árvore em que passara a noite. Ela parecia encantada com a paisagem, o que, ao seu ver, deixava-a mais linda do que já era.  
  
Pulou da árvore assustando a garota, que levou as mãos ao peito para demonstrar seu espanto.  
  
- Inuyasha, que susto!  
  
- Gomen, não tive a intenção. Está melhor?  
  
- Hai... – Ela respondeu em um sorriso, o que o deixou um pouco corado.  
  
- Seu braço não esta doendo? – Ele perguntou olhando para o curativo.  
  
- Só um pouco, aquelas ervas que Kaede-sama me deu são realmente boas.  
  
Inuyasha apenas assentiu com a cabeça.  
  
- O que faz aqui fora tão cedo?  
  
- Ah, eu acordei, não estava com sono, resolvi ver o nascer do sol, é tão lindo – Disse voltando sua atenção para a paisagem.  
  
- Venha...  
  
- Ahm? Aonde? – Ela perguntou distraída.  
  
Ele simplesmente pegou-a no colo e deu um salto para cima de um dos últimos galhos da árvore. Ele se sentou e logo em seguida Kagome fez o mesmo ao seu lado, ela ficou maravilhada com a bela vista.  
  
- Inuyasha, é tão lindo! – Os olhos dela chegavam a brilhar. Inuyasha se sentiu feliz em ver que ela havia gostado. Era tão bom estar na companhia dela, ele se sentia tão calmo.  
  
Os dois ficaram lá conversando e admirando a bela paisagem à frente. Não perceberam o tempo passar, para eles naquela hora o tempo podia parar, não se importariam.  
  
Mas, eles não contavam que estavam sendo observados. Miroku e Sango estavam escondidos atrás de um arbusto.  
  
- Ai, que fofo... – Sussurrou Sango para Miroku – Eles não formam um belo casal?  
  
- Ai, ai, esse Inuyasha tem sorte – Miroku falou com um de seus sorrisos cínicos.  
  
- Miroku você só pensa besteiras, você consegue acabar com todo o clima.  
  
Os dois ficaram conversando e fazendo comentários. Inuyasha e Kagome só desfrutavam da simples companhia um do outro.  
  
Kagome apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, ele corou, mas colocou o braço ao redor da cintura dela.  
  
Ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos, ele se sentiu perdido no azul daquele olhar. Eles foram se aproximando lentamente, Kagome fechou os olhos ao sentir a respiração dele tão próxima, ele fez o mesmo, entretanto, quando seus lábios iam se tocar escutaram um barulho, o que os fez voltar à realidade. Separaram-se visivelmente corados.  
  
Eles olharam para baixo e viram uma Sango muito nervosa e um Miroku com uma enorme marca de mão no rosto, saindo detrás de um arbusto.  
  
Inuyasha pegou Kagome no colo e desceu da árvore, ao chegar na terra colocou-a no chão.  
  
- Hum...Vocês formam um lindo casal... – Miroku falou com um sorriso no rosto. Inuyasha e Kagome coraram após o comentário do amigo.  
  
- Ora, pare de dizer besteiras seu monge pervertido! – Inuyasha disse irritado.  
  
Assim passou-se metade da manhã. Todos estavam na frente da cabana de Kaede- sama, estavam preparando as coisas para partirem em sua grande viajem atrás do Shikon No Tama.  
  
Kagome estava pegando suas roupas, fez uma pequena trouxa, pegou seu arco e a aljava com flechas e foi se despedir de Kaede.  
  
Sango pegou seu bumerangue e se despediu de Kaede. Inuyasha e Miroku esperavam-nas, impacientes, quer dizer Inuyasha estava impaciente como de costume e Miroku só fitava o amigo.  
  
- Sayonara Kaede-sama – Disse Kagome se despedindo da velha senhora.  
  
Shippou estava no ombro de Kaede e estava chorando sem parar.  
  
- Vamos Shippou acalme-se – Kagome falava carinhosamente com o pequeno.  
  
-KAGOME!...snif... eu não quero que você vá... snif – Ele chorava mais e mais.  
  
-Ai, o que eu faço? – Kagome sussurrou para Sango, consternada.  
  
-Eu não sei... – Sango respondeu de volta.  
  
Kagome olhou para Inuyasha que já estava nervoso com a demora, foi ai que teve uma idéia, ela foi correndo até ele e disse, carinhosamente:  
  
-Inuyasha... – Ela deslizava um dedo no outro, ele a olhou –Sabe o que é...  
  
-Fale logo Kagome, não temos todo o tempo do mundo – Ele retrucou nervoso. "Grosso! Acalme-se Kagome" ela pensava.  
  
- Inuyasha, o Shippou pode ir com a gente? – Ela perguntou docemente.  
  
- O QUÊ? CLARO QUE NÃO! Eu não quero esse pirralho me enchendo a paciência. - Ele gritou  
  
- INUYASHA! Deixe de ser malvado! O que custa? – Ela devolveu.  
  
- Custa a minha paciência! Humf.  
  
- Vamos Inuyasha o Shippou vai ser bonzinho.  
  
- Não!  
  
-Ai, seu cabeça dura! Se for assim, então eu não ajudo a achar os fragmentos! – Kagome rebateu, Inuyasha deu um rosnado.  
  
- Tá, ta, o pirralho vai! Que droga! – Ele resmungava nervoso.  
  
- EBA! – Exclamaram Kagome e Shippou juntos.  
  
- Kaede-sama eu posso? – Shippou perguntou.  
  
- Pode... já está na hora de você seguir seu caminho, e eu sei que Kagome cuidará muito bem de você – Kagome assentiu com a cabeça.  
  
- Arigatou, Kaede-sama – Falou o pequeno kitsune.  
  
- Certo – Falou Kaede. Shippou pulou no colo de Kagome, que se juntou aos outros juntamente com Sango.  
  
- Sayonara. – Falou Kagome acenando para a velha senhora que se encontrava na frente de sua cabana.  
  
- Boa viagem! – Falou ela para eles.  
  
E assim eles seguiram pela floresta, a única saída do reino.  
  
O dia estava fresco, os pássaros cantavam e a visão daquelas árvores era linda com os raios do sol.  
  
Inuyasha e Miroku iam à frente conversando, Kagome e Sango mais atrás, Shippou nos braços de Kagome e Kirara no ombro de Sango.  
  
- Kagome, você ta com um olhar tão triste... Anime-se já passou... – Disse Sango ao notar a melancolia no olhar da amiga.  
  
-Ah, Sango, é que eu não consigo acreditar, que meu próprio pai tenha dito aquilo para mim... – Sango viu as lágrimas brotarem no olhar dela.  
  
- Vamos pare com isso... agora você tem a mim ao Inuyasha, e apesar de não fazer diferença ao Miroku... E todos nós gostamos muito de você e não queremos vê-la triste assim. – Sango disse tentando anima-la.  
  
- Arigatou Sango, você é uma grande amiga. – Kagome secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.  
  
Inuyasha e Miroku conversavam, quer dizer Miroku fazia seus comentários pervertidos e Inuyasha batia nele.  
  
A manhã foi passando e logo eles se depararam com uma fronteira, às pedras da muralha faziam um desenho rústico.  
  
- E então para que reino nós vamos? – Perguntou Miroku ao se deparar com a muralha. – Leste ou Oeste?  
  
- Que tal oeste? – Sugeriu Sango. – Dizem que no outono se torna um lugar muito bonito.  
  
- NÃO! – Inuyasha exclamou mais alto do que desejava.  
  
-Por quê? ô.O – perguntaram todos em uníssono.  
  
- Ah...amh... Por nada... Mas vamos para o leste. – Ninguém resolveu questionar, Miroku fez uma careta, mas seguiram para leste. "Ufa, foi por pouco" pensava Inuyasha aliviado.  
  
Eles passaram pelos altos portões, onde havia dois guardas, pediram por passagem para o reino Leste, pois precisavam ir para o Sul, depois. Os guardas permitiram sua entrada (ou saída para quem preferir).  
  
Eles seguiram por um caminho arborizado no qual a vegetação já não era tão densa e dirigiram-se ao vilarejo mais próximo.

**....................................**  
  
O rei e a rainha conversavam no salão do castelo, todos os empregados estavam reunidos e escutavam-no. Ele se dirigiu aos soldadas que ficavam nos portões.  
  
- EU NÃO ACREDITO! Como não as viram sair? Sango é uma jovem habilidosa, mas não é invisível! – Hitaro falava exaltado.  
  
- Majestade, elas devem ter saído na troca de turno... – Respondeu um dos soldados.  
  
O rei bufou nervoso e lançou um olhar furioso para o empregado, que estremeceu, temendo pelo seu emprego.  
  
- Acalme-se Hitaro! – Falou Saturo – Concentre-se em achá-las, discutir não nos levará a nada.  
  
- Certo! Eu já mandei colocar os cartazes de procura com a foto de Kagome, mas Sango...  
  
- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que a Sango está com Kagome, quando acharem Kagome, Sango também retornará – Falou Saturo, o rei apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

**.............................**  
  
Inuyasha e os outros finalmente chegaram no vilarejo Kanijia onde se encontrava o feudo do reino Leste.  
  
Quando estavam entrando, uma mulher, de aparência redonda (p/ quem não entendeu o sentido, é pq a mulher é gorda), cabelos compridos e ondulados e cara amassada, veio correndo em sua direção.  
  
Ela balançava os braços freneticamente, enquanto gritava:  
  
- MIROKU! Mirokinho! Iuhuu!  
  
- NANI? – Miroku arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a mulher. Ia sair correndo, porém Inuyasha o interrompeu, segurando-o pelo colarinho.  
  
- Qual o problema...Miroku? – Inuyasha perguntou com ironia.  
  
- Vamos Inuyasha, solte-me, deixe-me fugir... – Ele implorou.  
  
- Iie, enfrente seus problemas! – Inuyasha falou.  
  
Finalmente a mulher chegou e abruptamente abraçou Miroku, tão apertado, que o deixou prestes a morrer sufocado. Sango lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e disse secamente:  
  
- Solte-o, não vê que assim irá matá-lo?  
  
Inuyasha e Kagome olharam para Sango boquiabertos, por que ela ficara tão alterada com a presença da mulher?  
  
Miroku olhou-a esperançoso, será que ela gostava dele? Imediatamente soltou- se dos braços da mulher, dirigindo-se para frente de Sango, ajoelhando-se e segurando a mão dela. Sango corou com tal ato. Ele olhou-a nos olhos e disse:  
  
- Sango, eu não sabia que se preocupava comigo...  
  
-É... é... – Sango gaguejou.  
  
- Eu queria saber se........ você gostaria de ter um filho meu?  
  
A felicidade sumiu ao ouvir tais palavras enquanto a fúria a dominava.  
  
-HENTAI!  
  
PLOFT!  
  
Miroku mais uma vez tinha uma marca de mão no rosto. Começou a ouvir um som um tanto familiar, parecia um pé batendo no chão freneticamente, e para sua "felicidade" o som vinha detrás de si. Ele se virou um tanto receoso para encontrar a mulher que quase o "matara" há poucos instantes.  
  
Naquela hora, mais do que nunca, ela parecia uma bola vermelha que estouraria se ficasse mais um pouco rubra.  
  
- MIROKU! – Ela esbravejou – VOCÊ NÃO MUDA NUNCA! CONTINUA O MESMO SAFADO!  
  
- Su-suname... – Ele gaguejou.  
  
- Inuyasha, você conhece essa mulher? – Kagome sussurrou para ele.  
  
- Não, mas pelo que eu conheço o Miroku uma simples amiga não é. – Inuyasha respondeu.  
  
- O QUE ESTÃO COCHICHANDO?! – Sango berrou exaltada.  
  
- Na-nada...- Gaguejou Kagome em resposta.  
  
- Nossa ela esta nervosa... Por que será? – Inuyasha sussurrou.  
  
- Inuyasha, não ta na cara? – Kagome respondeu.  
  
- ô.O?  
  
- Humf. Ela está com ciúmes do Miroku.  
  
- Nani? Por que ela estaria com ciúmes de um pervertido como ele?  
  
- Inuyasha, você é distraído, em? Não reparou, não? Eu acho que a Sango gosta dele...  
  
- Você deve estar imaginado coisas, a única coisa que ela faz é bater nele. – Disse Inuyasha.  
  
- Inuyasha, ela bate nele porquê ele passa a mão nela, mas isso não quer dizer que ela não gosta dele...  
  
- Eu, em?  
  
-Ai ai - -"deixa quieto.  
  
Enquanto isso, Miroku, Sango e Suname continuavam brigando e gritando.  
  
Kagome olhou-os com uma enorme gota na cabeça, então resolveu se intrometer:  
  
- Er... Suname... Afinal, o que você é do Miroku?  
  
- Ah, vocês não sabem? Eu sou a NOIVA desse safado! – Ela gritou nervosa, dando bastante ênfase na palavra "noiva".  
  
Naquele momento, todos pararam de brigar e olharam para Suname e logo após para Miroku, boquiabertos e pasmos.  
  
- N-nani? – Sango perguntou trêmula. – Isso é verdade Miroku?  
  
Miroku apenas abaixou a cabeça, e depois de um pequeno tempo, assentiu que sim.  
  
Sango abaixou a cabeça tentando segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em se libertar, mas foi em vão, uma lágrima salgada cruzou-lhe a bochecha. Sem esperar que alguém dissesse algo saiu correndo em direção a floresta, não queria que ninguém presenciasse sua tristeza.  
  
- SANGO! - Gritou Kagome. – Eu vou atrás dela. – E saiu correndo atrás da amiga.  
  
- Droga – Sussurrou Miroku – Hoje não é o meu dia...

**....................................**  
  
Sango parou de correr ao chegar em um lago. As lágrimas caiam de seus olhos sem que ela pudesse contê-las.  
  
- Afinal, por que estou chorando? – Ela se perguntou.  
  
- Porque você gosta dele... – Sango se assustou, pensou que estava sozinha. Virou-se bruscamente e pôde ver Kagome fitando-a.  
  
- Kagome... – Ela sussurrou.  
  
- Gomen, não queria me intrometer na sua vida, mas queria ajudá-la nessa hora tão difícil, como você me ajudou... – Kagome disse.  
  
- Ah Kagome... – Ela dizia em um tom choroso, as lágrimas voltaram a cair incessantemente.  
  
Kagome aproximou-se da amiga e a abraçou. Ela esperou Sango se acalmar, ficou acariciando os cabelos castanhos da amiga. Quando ela finalmente se acalmou, Kagome disse:  
  
- Sabe Sango, uma vez me disseram que um homem não merece as lágrimas de uma mulher, pois se as merecesse não a faria chorar.  
  
- Arigatou Kagome – Ela falou secando as lágrimas.  
  
- Não se preocupe Sango, afinal é para isso que servem os amigos.  
  
- Ah... – Ela sorriu.  
  
- Vamos voltar, os meninos devem estar preocupados.  
  
- Sim, vamos – Sango se levantou, foi até a beira do lago e lavou o rosto, para ninguém perceber que estivera chorando.  
  
Kagome e Sango voltaram pela floresta para o vilarejo, lá encontraram Miroku e Suname conversando e Inuyasha parado observando.  
  
- Sango! – Falou Miroku ao avistá-la – O que houve?  
  
- Nada... – Ela respondeu seca.  
  
- Miroku, já arrumou um lugar para passarmos a noite? Já está escurecendo... – Falou Kagome, mudando de assusto ao perceber que a amiga fraquejaria se a conversa seguisse aquele rumo.  
  
- Ainda não... – Ele respondeu.  
  
-Ah, por favor, aceitem passar a noite em minha casa... – Falou Suname – Além do mais eu e Miroku temos muito que conversar.  
  
Sango fez uma careta quando ouviu as últimas palavras de Suname. "Que mulher abusada" ela pensou, fuzilando-a com um olhar.  
  
- Se não for muito incomodo... – Disse Kagome.  
  
- Claro que não! Será um prazer recebê-los em minha moradia. – Ela respondeu alegre.  
  
- Se é assim... Aceitamos... – Disse Kagome.  
  
- Venham! Vou levá-los até minha casa.

**..................................**  
  
O sol já estava se pondo, deixando como um adeus seus últimos raios, por trás das montanhas. Um espetáculo maravilhoso.  
  
Inuyasha e Kagome estavam sentados na varanda da casa de Suname, observando o pôr do sol.  
  
- Pobre Sango... não esta sendo fácil para ela aceitar esse noivado, ela esta tão deprimida.  
  
- A Sango esta triste pelo meu noivado? Por quê? Pensei que ela não se importasse... comigo... – Falou Miroku aparecendo por trás dos dois e assustando-os.  
  
O que será que Miroku aprontará, perante essa informação?  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
**Dicionário:  
  
Kimono: roupa típica japonesa  
  
Gomen: Me desculpe  
  
Hai: sim  
  
Shikon No Tama: Jóia de quatro almas  
  
Sayonara: adeus  
  
Arigatou: Obrigado (a)  
  
Kitsune: raposa  
  
Iie: não  
  
Yo minna,  
  
Gente, me desculpe, dessa vez demorei, mas já vou adiantando, A CULPA NÃO FOI MINHA! Foi da droga do meu pc, então se tiverem alguma idéia assassina em mente, me poupem por favor, já disse que não tive culpa (viu pc pelo o que me faz passar, se eles tentarem me matar, pode ter certeza que te assombro depois ¬¬ ) eu fiquei 1 semana sem poder mexer, foi mal... ah, mas como recompensa esse capítulo eu fiz bem maior, 11 páginas. Bom, de qualquer forma obriga ao pessoal que leu e deixou review ah é, quero agradecer a lily que revisou esse capitulo para mim, valeu miga! Ah, Iza- chan, foi mau miga, é que eu precisava postar logo se não estaria correndo risco de vida, como não consegui falar com você e precisava que alguém revisasse, aceitei a generosa oferta da lily, espero que não fique chateada. KISSUS!  
  
Respondendo as reviews:  
  
Samy-chan: Oieee, arigatou pela review, ah quero te agradecer pelos os elogios, que bom que esteja gostando, fico muito feliz ah, não se preocupa, pretendo fazer essa fic durar, ah também to pensando em escrever outra, to meio que empolgada bom, eu não sei se você recebeu o email que eu te mandei, se não tiver aqui ta meu email: amandabella24hotmail.com E sim, eu tenho msn, e adoraria falar com você. Bjosss. Ja ne  
  
Ate que em fim, depois das desculpas e das respostas, finalmente posso encerrar esse capítulo, bom então nos vemos nos próximos capítulos...  
  
KISSUS... ja ne  
  
Amanda-chan **


	11. Quero uma explicação

**Capítulo 11- Quero uma explicação**  
  
Kagome ao ouvir a voz tão conhecida de Miroku, quase teve um enfarte, virou- se um tanto receosa, e tentou arranjar alguma desculpa que pudesse amenizar sua situação.  
  
-Mi-Miroku? D-de onde tirou essa idéia? Eu...Eu...Tava falando da... Minha prima!  
  
-Kagome, não tente me enganar... Eu ouvi o nome da Sango... –Ele falou.  
  
-Ai, ai, ai, droga por que fui abrir minha boca? A Sango vai me matar... MIROKU! Por favor, não diga que te contei! –Kagome implorou, mas ao olhar para o lado, percebeu que falava sozinha. –Ahm? Onde ele foi?  
  
Ela já estava se levantando quando Inuyasha segurou-a pelo pulso, fazendo-a sentar-se novamente.  
  
-Deixe-o ir –Ele falou tranqüilamente –Já esta na hora deles se acertarem...  
  
-Mas... –Parou de falar ao ver que ele tinha razão.  
  
Eles voltaram a observar o pôr do sol, este por sua vez já se escondia atrás de uma montanha, distante.  
  
Ao observar o sol deixando mais um dia e dando lugar à noite, Kagome mergulhou em profundos pensamentos, tantas coisas passavam por sua mente naquele momento, tinha de ordenar os fatos, e assim esclarecer seus sentimentos.  
  
Pensava nas coisas que a magoara, deixando uma ferida que talvez demorasse a cicatriza-se, mas lembrou-se que agora tinha amigos que a apoiavam e que queriam seu bem, aquele pensamento a animou, fazendo-a dar um de seus belos sorrisos.  
  
-Kagome... –Tal sussurro tirou-a de seus pensamentos, ela se virou para encontrar Inuyasha fitando-a.  
  
-Sim... –Ela respondeu distraída.  
  
-No que está pensando? Parece tão distante... –Ele perguntou ao ver que a garota estava silenciosa.  
  
-Em tudo que se passou, foi tão rápido... Quer dizer, tudo aconteceu em menos de oito dias... –Ela comentou.  
  
-É...Nem tinha reparado...  
  
Kagome deu um sorriso fraco.  
  
-Mas, sabe...Não me arrependo... –Ele falou.  
  
Ela virou para encara-lo, corada.  
  
-Por que? –Ela perguntou, não podia negar a ansiedade que lhe trazia aquela resposta.  
  
-Porque te conheci...  
  
**.........................**  
  
Miroku entrara sem nem esperar Kagome terminar de falar. Estava passando por um corredor comprido, e este estava às penumbras, seguiu ate uma porta que se localizava à direita, no extenso corredor.  
  
Abriu-a, ao entrar localizou-se em uma pequena sala, onde Sango estava sentada, e perdida em seus pensamentos.  
  
-Sango, podemos conversar? –Ele começou.  
  
-Não temos nada para conversar houshi-sama. –Ela falou séria, pelo menos tentou, era tão difícil dizer aquilo para ele.  
  
-Por favor Sango... –Ele implorou.  
  
-Não –E logo em seguida ela saiu da sala, para que ele não percebesse que lágrimas corriam por sua face. Foi à procura de um ombro amigo para chorar.  
  
**.........................**  
  
Kagome corou violentamente ao escutar tais palavras. Seu coração se agitou. "Afinal, o que sinto por ele? Eu sei que não é uma simples amizade..." Ela voltou seu olhar para ele. Ficando ainda mais corada e fazendo seu coração se agitar ainda mais. "Será... será... amor? Não... não pode ser, a gente se conheceu a poucos dias, eu não posso estar apaixonada" suspirou "Oh Kami! Isso não pode estar acontecendo... eu estou me apaixonando", ela olhou-o nos olhos, e resolveu responder:  
  
-E-eu também –Ela respondeu em um sussurro, mas foi o suficiente para ele ouvir.  
  
-Kagome, eu...  
  
Ele ia dizer algo, mas Sango chegou aos prantos procurando por Kagome. Kagome levantou-se preocupada ao ver a amiga em tal estado.  
  
-Sango, o que houve?  
  
-Kagome, podemos conversar? –Ela perguntou abraçando a amiga.  
  
-Claro. Com licença Inuyasha. Conversamos depois. –Kagome disse e seguiu pela varanda com Sango, entrando em uma sala à esquerda.  
  
-Droga. Queria dizer o que sinto a ela. –Inuyasha sussurrou.  
  
-Sem sorte? –Perguntou Miroku, aparecendo por trás dele.  
  
-Feh! Não se intrometa. –Resmungou Inuyasha.  
  
-Ahhhh –Suspirou Miroku –Sempre tão bem educado.  
  
Inuyasha apenas virou o rosto ignorando-o.  
  
**.........................**  
  
Kagome e Sango entraram em uma sala pequena, nela havia um futon e uma mesinha no centro. As duas sentaram-se, e Sango ficou a fitar o chão com um olhar triste.  
  
-Sango, afinal, o que houve? –Perguntou Kagome olhando-a.  
  
-Kagome, eu não consigo nem mais olhar para a cara do Miroku... –Ela murmurou, abraçando os joelhos.  
  
Kagome olhou a amiga com pena, estava sendo difícil para ela aceitar esse noivado.  
  
-Ele nem ao menos me contou que era noivo. Deu-me ilusões que um dia, talvez, pudéssemos ser felizes... –Ela sussurrou, sua voz tremia por causa das lágrimas que desciam sem piedade por seu rosto, seus olhos já estavam vermelhos.  
  
-Sango, talvez...Talvez ele tenha uma boa explicação... Acho que deve falar com ele. –Kagome sugeriu, Sango levantou o rosto para encara-la.  
  
-Devo? –Kagome apenas afirmou com a cabeça. –Mas...acho que não consigo... Ajuda-me?  
  
-Claro... –Falou Kagome. –Pode contar comigo...  
  
-Arigatou Kagome...  
  
-Vamos, seque essas lagrimas, vamos ter uma conversinha com Miroku depois do jantar...  
  
Sango sorriu, levantou-se secou as lágrimas e abraçou Kagome.  
  
-Isso, seja forte. –Sango assentiu com a acabeça.  
  
**.........................**  
  
Miroku ainda tentava conversar com Inuyasha, porque afinal, Inuyasha estava de mau humor. Miroku, também não estava bem, estava triste, queria muito conversar com Sango, mas ela só o evitava.  
  
Os dois ouviram Kagome e Sango se aproximarem, conversando, pelo visto Sango estava melhor.  
  
-Miroku, depois do jantar eu e Sango precisamos falar com você... –Kagome falou, viu Inuyasha fechar a cara e resolveu completar –Se quiser também pode vir, Inuyasha...  
  
-Feh! –Inuyasha virou a cara. –Pouco me importa.  
  
De repente Suname apareceu na porta, com um grande sorriso.  
  
-Mirokuuuu! O jantar esta servido chame seus amigos.  
  
Kagome e Inuyasha deram um sorriso falso e Kagome disse:  
  
-Já estamos indo, venha Sango. –Kagome falou, Inuyasha, Kagome e Sango entraram.  
  
-Venha Mirokuuu! –Falou Suname aparecendo na porta com um grande sorriso em quanto Inuyasha e Kagome só observavam.  
  
-Muito obrigado, mas estou sem fome. –Falou Miroku, mas antes que pudesse sair...  
  
-MIROKU, VAI JANTAR AGORA! –Berrou Suname, com a cara fechada.  
  
-No-nossa, como ela muda de humor rápido! –Sussurrou Kagome para Inuyasha, este apenas assentiu perplexo.  
  
Todos foram jantar, inclusive Miroku. Depois do jantar, Suname mostrou a todos o seus quartos, ela queria que Miroku dormisse em seu quarto, mas este se recusou e quase gritou, assim dividiu o quarto com Inuyasha e Shippou. Kagome, Sango e Kirara ficaram no quarto da frente.  
  
O quarto era pequeno, havia dois futons e uma mesinha. As duas se ajeitaram, e foram falar com Miroku.  
  
Saíram do quarto, atravessaram o corredor e bateram na porta.  
  
-Quem é? –Perguntou Miroku do outro lado.  
  
-Somos nós. Kagome e... –Nem terminou de falar e a porta já estava aberta.  
  
-Senhoritas, não me digam que ficaram com medo e vieram passar a noite comigo? –Perguntou Miroku com um de seus sorrisinhos maliciosos.  
  
PLAFT  
  
Sango meteu um tapa na cara daquele monge pervertido, deixando como um recadinho uma marca vermelha.  
  
-Miroku, viemos falar com você...-Falou Kagome.  
  
-A sim, entrem. –Ele deu espaço para que elas entrassem. O quarto deles era um pouco maior, tinham três futons e uma mesinha, Shippou já estava dormindo.  
  
-Miroku, onde esta o Inuyasha? –Kagome perguntou.  
  
-Ele foi lá fora, estava nervoso, disse que queria pensar. –Miroku disse tranqüilamente sem se importar.  
  
-Ah.  
  
-E então o que queriam falar comigo? –Perguntou Miroku curioso.  
  
Eles ouviram batidas na porta. Miroku foi abrir a porta e para seu espanto e desespero era Suname. Esta já veio abraçando-o.  
  
-S-Suname. Vamos solte-me, eu estava conversando com Kagome e Sango. –Disse ele empurrando-a. Só então ela percebeu a presença das garotas.  
  
-Ohh! Vejo que cheguei bem a tempo para reunião... –Ela deu uma risadinha. –Então, sobre o que estavam falando?  
  
-N-nada de importante... –Falou Kagome, disfarçando.  
  
-Mirokuuu! Vou ficar aqui com você! –Suname disse agarrando o braço de Miroku. Sango fez uma careta.  
  
-Vamos Kagome, Falamos depois com ele. –Disse Sango puxando-a pelo braço.  
  
-Espere, eu as acompanho –Disse Miroku.  
  
Eles foram ate a porta, Miroku abriu-a. E Kagome sussurrou:  
  
-Voltamos mais tarde... Quando Suname tiver saído.  
  
-Ok –Afirmou ele.  
  
-Mirokuuu! Esta demorandoooo! –Gritou Suname.  
  
-Aff. Vou indo. –Ele suspirou.  
  
Kagome assentiu, ele fechou a porta e as duas foram para o quarto.  
  
-Sango... Eu... Vou falar com o Inuyasha... –Falou Kagome.  
  
-Certo –Sango sorriu para a amiga, e esta saiu pela porta.  
  
Seguiu por um corredor indo ate a varanda, olhou para o céu, a lua estava alta e o céu escuro coberto de estrelas.  
  
Andou ate uma árvore e viu Inuyasha em cima dela, ele parecia distraído, vagando em pensamentos, sem nem perceber a presença da menina.  
  
-Inuyasha... –Kagome o chamou.  
  
Ele olhou para baixo, desceu.  
  
-Kagome...O que faz aqui? –Ele a olhou nos olhos, deixando-a corada, ela se perdeu naqueles olhos dourados. –Kagome...  
  
-Ahm? -Ela perguntou distraída.  
  
-O que faz aqui fora? Esta frio... –Ele falou.  
  
-Eu vim...Vê-lo... –Ela baixou o olhar ao sentir suas bochechas esquentarem. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.  
  
Os dois sentaram-se no gramado verde e ficaram a fitar o céu.  
  
-À noite esta tão gostosa hoje. –Kagome comentou.  
  
-Hai...-Inuyasha falou tranqüilamente sentindo o ventinho fresco bater em seu rosto e esvoaçando seus cabelos.  
  
Kagome encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, e ele corou com tal ato, cruzando os braços, e olhou para o céu.  
  
-Esta com sono? –Ele perguntou.  
  
-Um pouco, mas antes de dormir prometia a Sango falar com o Miroku –Ela respondeu calmamente.  
  
-O que querem com ele? –Inuyasha perguntou curioso, afinal, elas já estavam tentando conversar com ele desde cedo.  
  
-Sango quer uma explicação... –Ela falou distraída. –Ela esta magoada pelo Miroku não ter dito que era noivo...  
  
-Ahh...  
  
-Será que a Suname já saiu do quarto? –Ela comentou.  
  
-Ainda não.  
  
-Como sabe?  
  
-Pelo cheiro, e também porque posso ouvi-los conversar...  
  
-Ahhh...  
  
Os dois ficaram ali conversando enquanto a noite passava sem que percebessem. Finalmente Suname deixou o quarto de Miroku, Sango foi para lá e os dois ficaram esperando Kagome e Inuyasha.  
  
-Inuyasha, já tinha me esquecido, vamos o Miroku e a Sango já devem estar nos esperando. –Ela falou se levantando rapidamente. Ele apenas se levantou e seguiu-a para dentro de casa. Ao entrarem no quarto, Miroku já veio com um sorrisinho cínico, perguntando:  
  
-O que estavam fazendo lá fora? Sozinhos...? –Disse levantando uma das sombrancelhas.  
  
-Ora seu monge pervertido...Só pensa besteiras. –Inuyasha disse irritado e meteu um cascudo em Miroku.  
  
-Itai! Isso dói Inuyasha. –Miroku reclamava enquanto massageava o topo da cabeça.  
  
-Feh! –Inuyasha apenas ignorou e sentou-se ao lado de Kagome e logo Miroku também se sentou.  
  
-Então, o que queriam falar comigo? -Ele perguntou curioso.  
  
-Miroku, eu e Sango queremos fazer umas perguntinhas... –Começou Kagome um pouco nervosa, mechendo com os dedos incesantemente.  
  
-Pode falar –Ele respondeu tranqüilamente.  
  
-Você quer se casar com Suname? –Kagome perguntou.  
  
-Não...-Ele murmurou.  
  
-Então porque não fala para ela? –Perguntou Sango um pouco irritada.  
  
-Eu vou falar...amanhã.  
  
-Miroku, porque a pediu em casamento? –Kagome perguntou, se ele não queria se casar, porque ficara noivo? Ele deu um suspiro e começou:  
  
-Isso foi há muito tempo...  
  
**.......Flash back.......**  
  
Há quatro anos atrás, certa vez, vim parar nesse vilarejo, estava apenas de passagem, faria um exorcismo em uma das casas do vilarejo, esta casa era grande e tinha um ar de muita luxuria, esta era casa de Suname.  
  
Suname naquela época não era como hoje, era uma jovem muito bela, magra de cabelos ondulados e castanhos.  
  
Eu terminei de fazer o exorcismo e já estava me dirigindo ao quarto no qual passaria a noite.  
  
-Senhor houshi...? –Ouvi uma voz feminina me chamar, me virei e pude ver a filha do dono da casa, Suname.  
  
-Sim...? –Eu respondi.  
  
-Podemos conversar?  
  
-Claro.  
  
Nós saímos da casa e fomos ate um despenhadeiro, o sol estava se pondo.  
  
Ela se aproximou de mim e logo em seguida me beijou, e como poderia resistir aquilo? Era muita tentação... Fui descendo minha mão ate chegar no assento dela, e por incrível que pareça ela não fez nada.  
  
Logo me resignei a fazer minha famosa pergunta:  
  
-Senhorita Suname, gostaria de ser a mãe de meus filhos?  
  
-Aceito, com uma condição.... Que se case comigo...  
  
-Eu... –Naquele momento me veio a duvida, mas precisava de um herdeiro, e afinal Suname era muito bonita, se tivesse que passar o resto de minha vida com alguém, pelo menos tinha de ser bonita –Aceito.  
  
Os dias se passaram e logo Suname veio falar comigo.  
  
-Miroku, antes de nosso casamento, terei de fazer uma viagem, você me esperaria voltar? –Ela perguntou.  
  
-Claro.  
  
Ela me beijou. No dia seguinte ela viajou. Eu fiquei esperando por ela, se passou um ano e desisti de espera-la e fui embora atrás de Naraku.  
  
**......Fim do Flach back....  
**  
Sango após ouvir a história estava vermelha, como ele podia ser tão pervertido?  
  
Inuyasha começou a rir.  
  
-Do que esta rindo Inuyasha? –Perguntou Miroku, irritado com o amigo.  
  
-Se deu mau Miroku, a pediu em casamento quando ela era bonita, ela te enrolou e agora esta noivo de uma baleia. Há, há, há. –Disse Inuyasha, enquanto ria sem poder se controlar.  
  
-Humf. Pensei que pelo menos você me entenderia... –Comentou Miroku, após um suspiro.  
  
Inuyasha parou de rir de repente, será que Miroku sabia... "Não ele não pode saber... não tem como, ninguém sabe..." Inuyasha pensava enquanto olhava fixamente para Miroku. Miroku, por sua vez começou a estranhar o comportamento do amigo, o que será que havia acontecido?  
  
-Inuyasha, algum problema? –Perguntou Miroku, fitando-o ele estava sério demais.  
  
Inuyasha não respondeu, continuava com o olhar perdido. Sango e Kagome também o fitavam preocupadas.  
  
-Inuyasha...  
  
-Miroku...O que quis dizer com isso? –Inuyasha sussurrou um tanto sério.  
  
-Ahm?  
  
-O que quis dizer com: "pensei que pelo menos você me entenderia" ? –Ele continuava sério.  
  
-N-nada... –Disse Miroku. –Pensei que como meu amigo me entenderia, só....  
  
Inuyasha olhou-o desconfiado, mas resolveu ignora-lo, podia ter sido simplesmente sua imaginação.  
  
"O que será que houve?" Pensava Kagome "Por que ele ficou tão sério de repente? Ele esta escondendo algo...".  
  
O que Inuyasha estará escondendo?  
  
**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dicionário:  
  
Houshi: monge  
  
Arigatou: obrigado (a)  
  
Hai: sim  
  
Itai: expressão de dor, tipo "essa doeu"  
  
YO MINA!  
  
Gente dessa vez não me atrasei, que milagre o/ , hehehe esse capítulo eu dei uma enrolada, mas foi bom que rolou bastante clima . ah, queria avisar que vou escrever outra fic e por isso, talvez atrase mais os próximos capítulos, mas vou fazer o possível para que não atrase, esses dias tenho estado inspirada... Acho que por isso esse capítulo não atrasou -.  
  
Espero que todos tenham gostado desse capítulo!  
  
Bom, agora vamos as reviews:  
  
Chele: Valeu miga! bom, eu não pretendo terminar a fic ainda, porque agora que ela ta na metade, então ainda vai rolar muita coisa Kissus.  
  
Nanda Kagura: Oiee! Que isso miga não foi nada valeu pela review e pelos elogios, espero que continue lendo, também t dolu té mais!  
  
Rick26: Oieee priminho! Valeu pela review, ohhh, já deixei meu comentário pro 'cê, hein... Brigadinha pelos elogios ate mais...  
  
Sofy-chan: Ei migona! Valeu pela review também achei que ficou bom o safado do Miroku arranjar uma noiva XD, bom acho que esse capitulo esclareceu suas duvidas quanto a ele ter uma noiva. E não se preocupe vai ter beijo . Talvez lá pelo capítulo 14 XD, brigada... té mais...  
  
Samy-chan: Oi miga! Valeu pela review, que bom que você gosta da sango e do miroku, pq esse capitulo teve bastante... Brigadinha.... kissus  
  
Iza-chan: Oieee onee-chan que bom que você não ficou triste! Ai, fico tão feliz em saber que você ta gostando de ler Brigada pelos elogios, "maninha" XD, bjusssss  
  
Cacá: Oie friend!!! value pelo comentário e pelos elogios (é claro ) Te dolu, té a próxima...  
  
Rebeca: Oieee migona do peitu, obrigada pelo comentário "amigável", bom mais valeu pelos elogios!! té amanhã!  
  
Lilyzinha: Migona .! Eu sei, admito fiz de propósito , foi pra segurar tua atenção ., valeu pelo elogio, e obrigada por revisar o capítulo, a gente se fala depois, té lá!  
  
Biba-chan: Prazer! Valeu pela review, ahhh, sobre o pc acho vou por seu nome de Florisvaldo XD (já imagino: Florisvaldo seu desgraçado...? XD) bom, valeu pelos elogios mesmo! Ah, vc tem msn? To afinal falar com vc. Bjoksssss.  
  
Ufa! Finalmente, quanta review . acho que nunca recebi tanta. Valeu todo pessoal e nos vemos no próximo capítulo...  
  
Ja ne  
  
Amanda-chan**


	12. Desisto de tudo só por você

  
  
**Capítulo 12-Desisto de tudo só por voc  
**  
O dia amanheceu chuvoso. O céu mostrava-se escuro e o sol quase não era percebido devido às nuvens negras que tomavam conta daquela manhã.  
  
Kagome levantou-se e percebeu que não havia mais ninguém no aposento.  
  
Caminhou, vagarosamente, até um espelho de aparência antiga e gasta. A tintura em volta da madeira descascava, dando-lhe a impressão de maus cuidados. Na realidade, tudo naquele quarto lembrava-lhe apodrecimento e mofo. Kagome não se surpreenderia se aqueles fossem os piores aposentos da casa, já que havia percebido os olhares estreitados que Suname lançava para Sango quando esta conversava com Miroku.  
  
Suspirou ao olhar sua aparência desarrumada no reflexo do espelho. Deu uma ajeitada no cabelo e foi lavar o rosto. Após voltar ao quarto trocou de roupa e foi atrás de Sango.  
  
Abriu a porta que rangeu. Bufou, aquilo a irritava.  
  
Seguiu por um amplo corredor. Neste haviam belas tapeçarias, quadros pendurados nas paredes de cores um tanto exóticas. "Eca, que mau gosto" pensou Kagome olhando para uma parede de cor alaranjada.  
  
Aquela família tinha um gosto tão diferente, resolveu ignorar e seguiu seu caminho para a varanda. Ao chegar nesta não encontrou ninguém.  
  
-"Ué, será que eles saíram?"-  
  
Voltou para dentro da casa e seguiu em direção ao quarto dos meninos. Chegou na porta de madeira escura, coisa que não cooperava com a decoração estranha daquele cômodo.  
  
Bateu de leve na porta. Ouviu barulho de passos se aproximarem desta.  
  
A maçaneta girou e logo a porta foi aberta. Ela olhou para frente sem encontrar ninguém.  
  
-Ei! Aqui em baixo! –Diz a voz estridente do pequeno Shippou.  
  
Kagome olhou para baixo e encontrou o kitsune, deu um leve sorriso.  
  
-Shippou, sabe onde estão todos? –Kagome perguntou, calmamente, ao pequeno menino.  
  
-Eu não sei... Acabei de acordar. –Disse o kitsune esfregando um dos olhos e deixando escapar um bocejo.  
  
Kagome apenas suspirou, agradecendo.  
  
Resolveu esperar até que voltassem, foi para seu quarto. Pegou um livro emprestado com Suname. A capa velha e as folhas amareladas davam um ar de antigo ao livro, sentou-se em sua cama macia e se pôs a ler, mas ao ver o tema parou na mesma hora, era um livro sobre monstros e fantasmas.  
  
Hesitou um pouco em ler, mas ao se ver entediada começou a leitura.  
  
As horas passavam sem que ela percebesse.  
  
**.........................................**  
  
Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku haviam acordado cedo e decidiram ir ao vilarejo. Eles foram fazer as compras como Suname havia pedido.  
  
-Eu ainda não sei porque tinha de ter vindo... – Reclamou Inuyasha, olhando para frente e vendo que a feira estava lotada. Já estavam lá desde de manhã e já passavam das duas da tarde.  
  
-Pare de reclamar Inuyasha! Nenhum de nós está gostando de ficar aqui... –Disse Miroku, nervoso.  
  
Para "melhorar" o dia de todos, uma grossa chuva começou a cair.  
  
-Kuso! –Disse Inuyasha aborrecido começando a ficar ensopado. –E agora Miroku? –Perguntou fuzilando o amigo com um olhar furioso e cruzando os braços.  
  
-E eu sei? –Miroku retrucou.  
  
-Vamos parem com isso! –Disse Sango já cansada da infantilidade dos dois. –Vamos procurar um abrigo. Eu não quero ficar toda molhada.  
  
Eles foram atrás de algum lugar que estivesse seco, coisa que era um pouco difícil, a chuva a cada hora ficava mais intensa. Os três já estavam ensopados.  
  
Depois de horas de procura, Inuyasha cansou-se e resolveu voltar para a casa de Suname, deixando Miroku e Sango a ver navios.  
  
**..............................**  
  
Kagome continuava entretida em sua leitura. Os trovões já começavam acompanhando a chuva.  
  
BUMMMMMM!!  
  
Aquele trovão provocou um salto por parte de Kagome e iluminou parcialmente todo o quarto, ela estremeceu desde pequena tinha medo de trovões.  
  
Já se passavam das sete da noite e nem sinal dos outros. Kagome já estava começando a ficar preocupada.  
  
Suname entra no quarto, parecia um tanto preocupada e tinha uma expressão nervosa.  
  
-Kagome? –Ela a chama.  
  
-Sim? –Respondeu a menina desviando seu olhar do livro para encarar Suname ao seu lado.  
  
-Eu vou até a feira. Mandei Miroku e os outros lá, mas acho que ficaram presos com a chuva. Volto mais tarde.  
  
-Certo. –Disse Kagome. Suname saiu e logo Shippou entrou no quarto, ele tremia feito vara verde.  
  
-K-Kagome? P-posso ficar aqui? –Ele gaguejou nervoso enquanto mechia com a mãos um tanto nervoso.  
  
-Esta com medo Shippou? –Ela indagou ao ver o nervosismo da criança.  
  
-C-claro que não...  
  
BUMMMMM!!!  
  
-Para falar a verdade, sim! –Os dois se abraçaram assustados. –Kagome...? N- nós e-estamos sozinhos aqui? –O medo estava estampado na face dos dois.  
  
Eles se separam, Kagome voltou sua atenção ao livro, em uma tentativa de se distrair.  
  
**.............................**  
  
Inuyasha continuava sua corrida em direção à casa.  
  
-Droga! Já estou todo molhado. –Disse nervoso.  
  
Continuava pulando por entre as árvores, parou abruptamente ao ver Suname saindo na chuva. Desceu das árvores e foi falar com ela.  
  
Pulou na frente desta, fazendo-a se assustar.  
  
-Ai Inuyasha! Onde esta o Miroku? –Ela perguntou nervosa, levando as mão a cintura.  
  
-Na feira. –Falou sem se importar.  
  
-E por que não esta lá? –Ela perguntou.  
  
-Porque aquele lugar esta muito e cheio e eu não queria ficar ensopado. –Ele retrucou nervoso.  
  
-Parece que não adiantou muito... – Ela disse entre risadas vendo-o molhado.  
  
-Feh! –Ele fez uma careta.  
  
-Eu vou indo. –Ela falou se retirando – Não posso deixar o meu Miroku com aquela garota... –Ela sussurrou saindo, mas como Inuyasha tem uma ótima audição, escutou perfeitamente tais palavras.  
  
Resolveu ignorar tal fato e seguir seu caminho.  
  
**.................................**  
  
Kagome continuava lendo o livro, ele já estava no final, na grande decisão.  
  
_"Saiori, andou ate uma porta velha de madeira comida pelos cupins, por de trás desta, podia-se ouvir altos barulhos um tanto estranhos, o grande monstro estava lá só a esperando..."._ –Kagome lia o livro totalmente concentrada, em quanto o pequeno Shippou dormia em seu colo. _–"Saiori girou lentamente a maçaneta enferrujada pelo tempo, seu coração estava a mil, quando abriu a porta..."_ –De repente Kagome sente um peso sobre seu ombro.  
  
Ela estremeceu, ficando totalmente imóvel. Começa a virar a cabeça lentamente e muito receosa de seu ato.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Ela gritou desesperada tacando o livro para cima e apertando Shippou com força, esmagando o pobre kitsune.  
  
-ITAI!! Droga Kagome! Por que me acertou com esse livro?!! –Quando ela reconheceu a voz como a de Inuyasha levantou de um pulo e o abraçou, deixando Shippou, já esmagada, cair no chão.  
  
-Ainda bem que é você! –Ele corou com tal ato, se esquecendo da dor provocada pelo livro que o acertara no meu da cara. –Como pode me assustar desse jeito? –Ela perguntou nervosa.  
  
-Eu?!!! Eu não fiz nada alem de colocar a mão no teu ombro. -Claro, sua aparência também não contribuiu muito, estava coberto de lama por causa de um pequeno imprevisto que teve pelo caminho, e ainda por cima estava todo molhado.  
  
-O que você esperava? Entra na casa sem fazer o menor barulho e de repente pega no meu ombro... –Ela disse nervosa, se separando dele.  
  
-Ora, eu não tenho culpa se você se assusta fácil. –Ele retrucou fazendo uma careta e virando a cara.  
  
-PAREM DE BRIGAR! EU QUE DEVIA ESTAR RECLAMANDO! –Gritou Shippou chamando a atenção dos dois, fazendo-os olharem para baixo.  
  
O menino tinha um grande galo na cabeça.  
  
-Shippou, o que houve? –Perguntou Kagome, olhando para a criança.  
  
-O que houve? –Ele perguntou com sarcasmo. –Você simplesmente ME TACOU NO CHÃO! –De repente Inuyasha mete um cascudo em Shippou. –POR QUE FEZ ISSO? –Ele perguntou choramingando com as mãos na cabeça.  
  
-Para você não gritar, não sou surdo. –Disse Inuyasha sem se importar.  
  
-Inuyasha! –Repreendeu Kagome nervosa.  
  
-O que? –Ele perguntou, sem ligar.  
  
-Não bata no Shippou! Ele é apenas uma criança! Desculpe-me Shippou, não pretendia machuca-lo... –Ela disse acariciando a cabeça do kitsune.  
  
-Tudo bem... –Disse Shippou.  
  
BUMMMMMMMMMM!!!  
  
Caiu mais um trovão, porém este não era esperado por Kagome, e após o "pequeno" barulho levou um tremendo susto, agarrando o pequeno youkai e apertando-o contra o peito.  
  
Shippou não teve reação ao ser comprimido entre duas elevações macias, podendo apenas balançar seus pequenos braços sem parar. InuYasha observava aquela cena um pouco rubro. "sortudo..." Foi seu único pensamento sobre a situação do kitsune.  
  
Quando Kagome se acalmou, liberou o kitsune que pela primeira vez agradeceu por respirar.  
  
Este tinha o rosto vermelho pela falta de oxigênio e respirava tão ofegante que parecia que a qualquer momento teria um enfarte.  
  
Inuyasha continuava rubro e com ciúmes do pequeno menino.  
  
-Feh! Vou para o meu quarto. –Ele disse dirigindo-se a porta.  
  
-Não!!! –Kagome se levantou correndo, jogando, novamente, o kitsune no chão.  
  
BUMMMMMM!  
  
Um novo estrondo preencheu o ar, mas desta vez com mais intensidade, iluminando por alguns segundos aquele aposento, fazendo Kagome gritar e saltar sobre o hanyou à frente quando estava a meio caminho de alcança-lo.  
  
Agarrou-o com força, fazendo-o, não por intenção, ir de cara aos seios da garota.  
  
Kagome ao perceber, empurrou-o, metendo-lhe um tapa, deixando seus dedinhos na bochecha do hanyou.  
  
-TARADO!!! –Gritou a Kagome exaltada.  
  
-EI! Por que fez isso? –Ele perguntou massageando a bochecha vermelha.  
  
-Ora, você ainda pergunta?! –Ela exclamou indignada.  
  
-Mas você fez o mesmo com o Shippou! –Ele retrucou.  
  
-Mas ele é só uma criança.  
  
-Mas ele também foi de cara nos seus seios. –Ele disse virando a cara.  
  
-Quem foi de cara nos seios de quem? –Perguntou Miroku muito curioso adentrando o cômodo.  
  
Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram imóveis com a presença do amigo, mudando de cor automaticamente, para rubros. Os dois se fitaram por alguns instantes e em fim Kagome resolveu dizer algo:  
  
-Ahm? M-Miroku? D-desde de quando esta ai?  
  
-Kagome-sama não mude de assunto. Hum... Pelo visto aproveitaram em quanto estavam sozinhos... –Disse Miroku com um de seus sorrisos cínicos.  
  
PLOFT  
  
Inuyasha meteu um cascudo na cabeça de Miroku.  
  
-ITAI!! Inuyasha,não sabe como isso dói! –Exclamou Miroku massageando a cabeça onde já começava a se formar um galo.  
  
Inuyasha apenas ignorou, passando pelo amigo que continuava a reclamar, indo para o quarto à frente.  
  
Miroku logo se levantou e seguiu Inuyasha.  
  
-AH! Eu vou atrás da Sango! –Falou Kagome levantando-se e retirando-se do aposento.  
  
-Buaaaaaa!! Eles me deixaram sozinho de novo e minha cabeça dói! –Exclamou Shippou, ao se ver totalmente esquecido.  
  
**....................................**  
  
O dia seguinte amanheceu um céu azul, sem nenhuma nuvem, o sol iluminava os campos e vales daquela região.  
  
Kagome acordou com os primeiros raios do sol, levantou-se, trocou-se e saiu do quarto.  
  
Foi para o jardim respirar o ar puro.  
  
Estava distraída, com um olhar perdido, quando ouviu a voz de alguém a chamando, se virou para encarar Inuyasha atrás de si.  
  
-Kagome... –Ele a chamou mais uma vez.  
  
-Hai? –Ela respondeu encarando-o.  
  
-O que esta fazendo? –Ele perguntou se aproximando.  
  
-Nada... –Ela respondeu com um suspiro. –Ah! Inuyasha poderia ir comigo ao vilarejo?  
  
-Ta bom...  
  
Os dois avisaram Suname e foram para o vilarejo. A pequena floresta que antecedia o vilarejo estava muito bela perante os raios de sol que atravessavam as folhas das copas das árvores.  
  
Depois de um pequeno espaço de tempo, eles chegaram no vilarejo.  
  
Ao chegarem neste perceberam uma pequena aglomeração de pessoas que discutiam sobre algo observado.  
  
**..................................  
**  
Miroku levantou-se um pouco tarde aquele dia, arrumou-se e foi atrás de Sango, ele havia decidido que independente da resposta da moça esclareceria tudo, já estava mais do que na hora deles se acertarem.  
  
Ele seguiu pelos corredores da casa e acabou por encontra-la no jardim, sentada sob uma frondosa árvore na qual a copa estava enfeitada pelas belas e delicadas flores rosas.  
  
Aproximou-se cautelosamente e em um sussurro chamou-a:  
  
-Sango...  
  
Ela se virou para fita-lo.  
  
-O que quer Houshi-sama? –Ela perguntou com frieza.  
  
-Sango, ainda esta brava?  
  
Ela se limitou a responder em uma palavra:  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Eu já lhe pedi desculpas...  
  
-Acha que é tão fácil assim? –Ela perguntou elevando a voz. –Você faz suas burradas e acha que um simples pedido de desculpas resolve? –Ela perguntou tentando esconder a voz chorosa.  
  
-Iie. Por isso vim aqui para pedir para conversarmos e entrarmos em um acordo... – Ele disse em um fio de voz.  
  
-Não temos nada para conversar...  
  
-Onegai...  
  
Ao ver que ele parecia bastante arrependido resolveu dar uma chance.  
  
-Ok... –Suspirou se levantando.  
  
-Podemos ir a um local mais distanciado? –Ao ouvir tal pergunta Sango fechou a cara imediatamente, Miroku percebendo o mau entendido completou. –Prometo não fazer nada que não queira...  
  
Ela se acalmou e os dois seguiram para um local do jardim mais distanciado.  
  
Miroku ficou em silêncio medindo as palavras que usaria. Sango vendo que ele não se manifestara resolveu começar:  
  
-Então Miroku? O que quer?  
  
-A sim... –Ele parecia ter acordado do transe em que entrara. –Sango... Eu não queria tê-la magoado... Gomen nasai, por favor...  
  
-Miroku, já falamos sobre isso...  
  
-Sango... Você vem me evitando esses dias... Eu realmente não queria perder sua amizade... Quer dizer... Eu te considero uma grande amiga... –Ele já estava ficando rubro e ela o olhava atentamente.  
  
-Miroku... Eu também te considero um amigo... Mas, eu fiquei chateada com isso, queria que tivesse me falado...  
  
-Achei que não havia necessidade... Isso foi há tanto tempo... Suname não significa mais nada para mim... –Ele disse baixando o olhar.  
  
-Miroku...  
  
-Eu... Percebi que... Que... Que eu gosto muito de você... Sabe, o que eu sinto por você é totalmente diferente do que eu já senti por outra mulher... Sei que é um tanto difícil acreditar, por causa da minha fama, mas...  
  
-Miroku... Eu acredito... E também... –Ele levantou os olhos para encara-la –Também gosto muito de você...  
  
Ele ia abraça-la porém ela desvencilhou-se. Ele a olhou, a confusão era percebida em seu olhar.  
  
-Doushite...?  
  
-Mesmo gostando de você... Você continua noivo... –Ela disse desviando seu olhar triste.  
  
-Sango... –Ele segurou-lhe o rosto fazendo-a olhar-lhe nos olhos. –Eu... Eu não quero me casar com Suname... Porque... Eu... –Ele respirou fundo tomando coragem. –Porque eu te amo!  
  
Sango arregalou os olhos pela surpresa, ficou um tempo calada, o que para Miroku foi uma eternidade.  
  
-Eu... Também te amo... –Ele sentiu uma felicidade sem igual invadir-lhe o peito.  
  
-Sango... Eu prometo, vou terminar esse noivado com Suname... Para... Ficarmos juntos... –Ele disse.  
  
Sango começou a chorar emocionada.  
  
-Miroku... Não sabe como estou feliz! –Ela disse e correu para abraça-lo.  
  
Miroku não resistindo a tentação, foi descendo sua mão boba ate o assento da moça. Sango ao sentir o toque, meteu um tapa em Miroku.  
  
-VOCÊ NÃO MUDA!!! –E saiu bufando, deixando Miroku estatelado no chão que continuava com um sorriso:  
  
-Ai... –Ele suspirou. – Como o amor dói...  
  
Levantou-se e saiu correndo atrás da moça.  
  
-SANGOZINHA! Espere-me!  
  
Ele gritava enquanto a seguia.  
  
**..............................  
**  
Inuyasha e Kagome entraram no meio da aglomeração em uma tentativa de descobrir o que se passava.  
  
Repararam que havia um pôster pregado na parede descascada onde se colocavam os principais avisos. Quando Kagome viu soltou uma exclamação ficando pasma enquanto olhava atentamente para o papel, tentando processar as palavras escritas.  
  
No pôster havia uma foto sua, e continha as seguintes palavras:  
  
"PRINCESA DESAPARECIDA!"  
  
"Recompensa por qualquer informação..."  
  
Kagome olhou tremula para o cartaz. Como seu pai tinha coragem? A expulsava de casa e depois colocava cartazes de desaparecida?  
  
-I-Inuyasha... –Ela gaguejou ainda com o olhar fixo no papel, sem poder acreditar no que estava acontecendo.  
  
Inuyasha olhou-a preocupado, via o choque estampado no rosto da menina. O que ela iria fazer? Iria atrás do pai? Ou continuaria a viagem com eles? Aquelas perguntas já o atormentavam e não querendo se torturar mais resolveu perguntar de uma vez:  
  
-Kagome, o que você pretende fazer? Ele ficou esperando com ansiedade a resposta e a cada minuto que se passava de espera ele sentia uma pontada no peito.  
  
**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dicionário:  
  
Kuso: Droga  
  
Itai: Expressão de dor, tipo "aí essa doeu!" ou algo do tipo  
  
Houshi-sama: Senhor monge  
  
Hai: Sim  
  
Iie: Não  
  
Onegai: Por favor  
  
Gomen nasai: Me desculpe  
  
Doushite: Por que?** **  
  
YO MINA! **

**E ia beleza com todo mundo? Espero que sim Bom ta ai o capitulo 12 nossa quanta gente me cobrou esse ''' Esses dias tava um pouquinho ocupada... Tive provas - -"Ninguém merece... Mas, em fim, consegui terminar... **

**Ah! Queria avisar que eu só vou postar a minha segunda fic quando essa estiver no final... Porque se não vou ficar com muita coisa para fazer, daí num si nada de bom... - -" **

**Bom, posso dizer que a fic já esta pela metade... Mas ainda tem bastante historia pela frente. Eu quero agradecer a Iza-chan que revisou esse capitulo para mim, e que tem me ajudado muito, valeu miguxa! Também quero agradecer especialmente a Dark- Sofy e a Lily as duas me ajudaram bastante, valeu migas **

**Bom, agora vamos as reviews: **

**Andressa: Oi! Ai que bom que esta gostando! Fico tão feliz espero que esse capitulo tenha agradado-a! Bjokss **

**Nanda Kagura: Oie miga Uhhh... Valeu pela review Brigadinha pelos elogios... E é claro! Bastante romance! Oh yes! . Bjosss **

**Kagomexz: Oie miga! Que bom que gostou! E não precisa se preocupar eu já desisti da idéia de reescreve-la... Ia dar muito trabalho '''' mas valeu pela review! Também te adoro Bjoss **

**Lari-chan: Oie! Ai value! Ow, não se preocupa vai rolar um beijo no próximo capitulo... Então posso pedir só mais um tiquinho de paciência? '' Ia por nesse capítulo, mas resolvi dar uma enrolada... bom, valeu os elogios e pela review, beijo... **

**Rick: Oieeeeee! Brigada pela review humm... Deixe minha mania fora disso ¬¬" To zuando É que é simplesmente um vicio, num consigo mudar... - -" Mas valeu pelos elogios... Bjos **

**Dark-Sofy: Miga!!!! Não se preocupe, o que importa é que você leu Obrigada pela review Bjos **

**Biba-chan: Oie! Ah valeu, sabe tava em duvida entre Florisvaldo e Felizardo, mas fiquei com Florisvaldo. Ah! Que bom que você ta gostando da fic, a minha outra fic, eu pessoalmente acho que ta ficando melhor que essa bom, eu já te inclui no meu MSN, mas de qualquer forma esse é o meu email: amandabella24hotmail.com , valeu beijinhos... **

**Cac-chan: Oieee! Carina muito obrigada to muito feliz e emocionada T.T, pode deixar nunca me esqueceria de uma amiga como você, também te adoro! Mil beijos e ate amanha. **

**Rebeca: Oieee! Muito obrigada! Pode deixar eu acho que a minha outra historia esta bem melhor E essa também vai durar Beijos... para você também Karina! **

**Lily: Oieeeeeeeeeee! Muito obrigada Bom, você vai descobrir em breve o que esta acontecendo Mil beijoss da tua amiga que te adora! **

**Samy-chan: Oieee! Ta ai Miroku e Sango se resolveram, apesar de eu achar que não por completo XD Bom e o segredo do Inuyasha tem haver com a Kikinojo - -"... Beijos miga. **

**Iza-chan: Oieee! A obrigada 'nee-chan E ainda vai ter muitas revelações Muito obrigada por tudo miga! Bjoksss **

**Finalmente! Quanta review! Ai to tão feliz! É bom saber que estão gostando! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo! Então nos vemos nos próximos... **

**Beijos a todos, e obrigada mais uma vez **

**J****a ne **

** Amanda-chan**


	13. Fim de um noivado

> **Amor é para sempre**  
  
_Por. Amanda-chan_  
  
**Capítulo 13 - Fim de um noivado  
**  
Kagome continuou com o olhar perdido. O que seu pai estava pensando?  
  
- "Por que ele fez isso?" – Aquela pergunta atormentava a cabeça da menina. - "Será que ele mudou de idéia?" – Essa simples possibilidade a deixava em duvida, talvez tivesse acontecido algo... – "Não, não... Não aconteceu nada..." – Ela resolveu descartar aquela possibilidade.  
  
- Kagome...? – Inuyasha despertou-a do transe em que ela se mantivera durante um grande espaço de tempo.  
  
Ela sacudiu a cabeça antes de responder:  
  
-Sim?  
  
- O que vai fazer...? – Ele perguntou com um certo receio na voz, por menor que fosse a hipótese de que ela poderia deixa­lo, seu coração se comprimia e uma tristeza o dominava, ele não sabia,desde quando sentia tamanho afeto pela garota? Mas aquele sentimento crescia a cada dia.  
  
- Eu... Eu... Eu não vou voltar... – Ela disse baixando a cabeça. – Eu não sei o que meu pai esta pensando ou o que aconteceu, mas ele me magoou. Agora espalha esses pôsteres... Ele acha que tudo mudou e que eu vá voltar, mas isso não vai acontecer, eu não volto mais para lá. – Uma lágrima cruzou suas bochechas rosadas.  
  
- Tem certeza de que é isso que quer? – Ele perguntou fitando-a.  
  
- Hai... – A resposta da jovem não passara de um sussurro. – Vamos não quero mais ficar aqui... – Ela sussurrou baixando a cabeça.  
  
- Certo...  
  
Os dois saíram do meio da multidão, Kagome ainda tinha uma expressão triste em sua face. Resolveram voltar para a casa de Suname.  
  
Eles seguiram pela floresta, Kagome se manteve calada o caminho inteiro, Inuyasha resolveu não incomodá-la.  
  
Quando chegaram na casa, viram Miroku correndo atrás de Sango.  
  
Um sorriso fraco se formou nos lábios de Kagome "Pelo menos Sango está feliz..." foi o que passou pelos pensamentos da jovem ao observar a cena um tanto hilária.  
  
Sango reparou que a amiga havia voltado, apesar do sorriso fraco que se formava em seu rosto, dava para perceber que ela estava triste, que algo a incomodava, talvez uma grande dúvida naquele momento pesasse em seu coração.  
  
Sango se aproximou da jovem e Mirou a seguiu, ela achou melhor ignora-lo ao ver os olhos vermelhos da menina.  
  
- Kagome... – Sussurrou Sango. – Podemos conversar?  
  
A jovem apenas assentiu com a cabeça, não tinha forças e nem vontade de prolongar uma conversa, as duas seguiram para um local mais distanciado onde pudessem conversar mais à vontade.  
  
- Kagome... – Sango chamou a atenção da amiga que até então estava em transe. – O que houve?  
  
-Ahm?... Não houve nada Sango... – Ela respondeu em um sussurro dando um sorriso.  
  
- Como nada?! Kagome eu te conheço muito bem... Mesmo você sorrindo posso ver através de seus olhos que sofre e está indecisa... Por que não me conta a verdade? Eu sou sua amiga... Confie em mim... – Disse Sango.  
  
Kagome não agüentou,apesar de não admitir. aquele problema ela não conseguiria resolver sozinha, como sempre fizera, não era de seu caráter admitir uma derrota e muito menos pedir ajuda, mas era impossível negar agora, ela era humana e os humanos cometem muitos erros...  
  
Ela se ajoelhou e se poupou de segurar as lágrimas, que agora corriam livres por sua face jovem.  
  
Sango se ajoelhou ao lado da amiga, abraçando-a em uma tentativa de acalma- la, a menina levantou o rosto para fitá-la.  
  
- Sango...  
  
- Kagome... Diga-me, por favor, eu quero ajudá-la, como você fez muitas vezes comigo... – Ela disse suavemente para a amiga.  
  
- Hoje quando eu e o Inuyasha fomos ao vilarejo... – Ela começou, suspirou e continuou. – Eu vi um pôster de "Garota desaparecida" com a minha foto... Sango... Eu não posso voltar...  
  
- Você está em duvida da sua decisão? – Questionou Sango. – Bom qualquer escolha que você fizer eu estarei do seu lado...  
  
- Arigatou Sango... – Ela sussurrou – Mas eu não posso voltar... Meu pai me ofendeu... E depois espalha esses cartazes, como se a culpa fosse minha... Não fui eu quem fugiu de casa e sim ele quem me expulsou... – As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela.  
  
- Então... Por que está em duvida?  
  
- E se tiver acontecido algo Sango... Apesar dos meus pais terem me magoado eu ainda os amo...  
  
- Kagome... Se tivesse, realmente, acontecido algo nós saberíamos, as noticias ruins chegam rápido... Vamos continuar com o Inuyasha e o Miroku...  
  
Kagome levantou o rosto com um sorriso.  
  
- Você e o Miroku já se acertaram? – Ela perguntou.  
  
- D-do que está falando? – Sango perguntou começando a ficar rubra.  
  
- Pelo visto muito mais que isso... – Comentou Kagome com um grande sorriso, ela secou as lágrimas e se levantou.  
  
- Humf... Pelo menos isso fez você sorrir... – Disse Sango suspirando logo depois, Kagome continuou sorrindo.  
  
As duas ajeitaram as roupas e voltaram para onde estavam os dois garotos.  
  
- Tudo bem, Kagome-sama? – Perguntou Miroku preocupado, Kagome olhou-o e assentiu que sim com a cabeça.  
  
De repente, viram Suname vir correndo em direção a deles enquanto gritava o nome de Miroku incessantemente.  
  
Miroku suspirou ao ver a figura desajeitada de Suname vindo em sua direção, sabia o que aconteceria, ela o agarraria até quase matá-lo e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.  
  
Após quase morrer, Miroku começou a empurrá-la, sem sucesso, começou a ficar nervoso e disse:  
  
- Suname, me solte!!! Eu quero falar com você! Em particular... – Um sorriso formou-se no rosto de Suname, ao pensar em uma besteira quando ouviu aquela frase (por favor, não me faça dizer a besteira, ok?).  
  
Miroku e Suname se distanciaram um pouco para conversarem melhor. Sango estava vermelha de ciúmes.  
  
Kagome se aproximou da amiga e disse:  
  
- Sango não precisa ficar com ciúmes, acho que ele só foi resolver essa historia do noivado... – Comentou Kagome, Sango fez uma careta, ia responder, mas achou melhor ignorá-la.  
  
**...................................  
**  
Miroku e Suname dirigiram-se para a varanda de tabua corrida e logo após entraram em um dos aposentos.  
  
O local era pequeno, tinha uma mesinha de madeira no centro, alguns quadros e um tapete muito estranho. Suname sentou-se para escutá-lo.  
  
Miroku ficou um tempo parado, pensando em como diria aquilo sem magoá-la, após um pequeno espaço de tempo ele começou, dava para notar no seu tom de voz a dúvida do impacto que causariam tais palavras:  
  
- Suname... – Começou receoso. – Sabe, esse nosso noivado foi há muito tempo...  
  
- Eu sei, estou tão contente! – Ela exclamou. – Já imaginou? Daqui a pouco tempo seremos casados.  
  
- Era sobre isso que queria falar... – Ela olhou-o, curiosa.  
  
- Isso, o que? – Ela perguntou já alterando seu tom de voz, para um nervoso Miroku, percebera que a mensagem não fora bem recebida por Suname e teve uma grande duvida quanto a continuar, respirou fundo, se realmente queria se ver livre daquela baleia temperamental teria de ter coragem e continuar sua missão de separação.  
  
- Er... Suname, não vou mais enrolar e vou direto ao ponto... – Ela continuava a encará-lo com uma expressão nervosa. – Eu não vou mais me casar com você!!! – Ele disse em um tom mais elevado.  
  
A princípio a única reação dela foi levantar-se para ficar da altura dele, mas o que veio a seguir não agradou nada a Miroku.  
  
- MIROKU! COMO ASSIM NÃO QUER SE CASAR?! – Ela berrou alterada. Miroku fechou a cara e disse:  
  
- Simples... NÃO QUERENDO!!! Suname esse noivado foi há quatro anos atrás, eu não tenho culpa se você viajou e me abandonou! Agora eu amo outra pessoa... – Ele terminou em um sussurro.  
  
- Desde o começo você não queria se casar... PENSA QUE EU NÃO PERCEBI? – Ela exclamou. – Você e aquela garota... Eu não sei o que você viu nela... Não passa de uma pirralha... – Ela disse com voz de pouco caso.  
  
- Não me importa o que você pensa dela e sim o que eu penso, mas isso não é do seu interesse, o que tem de saber é que esse noivado está ACABADO!! – Ele disse, saindo do aposente muito nervoso,e indo atrás dos outros.  
  
Quando os encontrou, Kagome veio correndo para perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas acabou desistindo ao perceber que o amigo não estava de bom humor. Miroku passou por eles e disse em alto e bom som:  
  
- Arrumem suas coisas! – E seguiu em direção ao seu quarto para fazer suas malas, queria deixar aquela casa o mais rápido possível, não queria ficar nem sequer mais um segundo, pois se encontrasse com Suname certamente diria coisas que não queria dizer.  
  
Após arrumar sua pequena trouxa de roupas Miroku saiu do cômodo em que se encontrava e foi para os portões da casa para esperar por seus amigos.  
  
Não se passaram nem dez minutos e todos já estavam nos portões com seus pertences, ninguém se atreveu perguntar o porquê de tamanha raiva. Saíram da casa e logo já estavam tomando o caminho para o reino do Sul.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha e Shippou iam mais atrás, em quanto Sango seguia na frente com Miroku. A garota estava de cabeça baixa, queria conversar com ele, sabia que ele havia terminado aquele noivado por ela, e sentia-se na obrigação de agradecê-lo, tomou coragem, ergueu a cabeça e disse:  
  
- Miroku... – Ele não fez menção de virar-se, ela resolveu continuar – Eu só queria... Agradecer e me desculpar. – Ele se virou para ela, resolveu responder, afinal a garota não tinha culpa dele estar nervoso.  
  
-Sango... Você não tem que se desculpar... A culpa não foi sua... – Ele disse desanimado, não estava triste pelo fim do noivado, e sim, muito pelo contrario, estava feliz, porque finalmente poderia ficar junto de Sango, mas Suname parecia ter o dom de irrita-lo.  
  
- Claro que tenho! – Ele olhou-a, curioso – Você terminou esse noivado por mim, eu tenho que me desculpar e.. agradecê-lo...  
  
- Sango... Eu terminei esse noivado por nós... Porque eu descobri que te amo... – Ele disse segurando a mão dela, coisa que a deixou rubra.  
  
Um pouco mais atrás Inuyasha, Kagome e Shippou presenciavam a cena tão romântica, o clima estava perfeito. Kagome tinha os olhos brilhando em quanto Inuyasha fazia cara de pouco caso.  
  
- Acho que estamos segurando vela... – Ele comentou, com uma grande gota na cabeça, cruzando os braços.  
  
- Inuyasha... Eu não penso assim... – Ela disse passando o braço ao redor do dele e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Inuyasha ficou mais vermelho que o próprio kimono, resolveu não fazer nenhum comentário e aproveitar o momento.  
  
Assim seguiram por todo dia. Quando o anoitecer estava chegando, decidiram parar para arrumar um acampamento onde pudessem passar a noite. Inuyasha e Miroku saíram em busca de lenha para montarem uma fogueira.  
  
Kagome e Sango ficaram ajeitando as coisas e preparando o jantar, após alguns minutos Miroku e Inuyasha retornaram ao acampamento, Inuyasha trazia um grande numero de galhos e gravetos em quanto Miroku trazia uma pequena porção.  
  
Eles colocaram os galhos no chão e começaram a arrumar a fogueira, logo já estavam acendendo-a. Sango e Kagome terminaram de fazer o jantar e começaram a servi-lo.  
  
As duas sentaram-se ao redor da fogueira, Sango ao lado de Miroku, Kagome ao seu lado e Inuyasha ao lado de Kagome. Todos estavam em silêncio o único som ouvido era o estalar da fogueira e a leve respiração de um Kitsune já adormecido.  
  
A grande esfera prateada reinava no céu, iluminando a densa escuridão, as pequenas estrelas brilhavam e os vaga-lumes estavam presentes para embelezar ainda mais aquela magnífica visão.  
  
O vento gélido soprava como uma brisa por entre as árvores daquela floresta que os rodeavam.  
  
A noite passou rápida e logo todos foram dormir.  
  
No dia seguinte, todos acordaram cedo, tomaram o café da manhã e partiram. Assim passaram-se quatro dias, durante esse tempo conseguiram reunir mais cinco fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas.  
  
Como qualquer outro dia, estavam andando, seguiam por um caminho de terra, a amanhã estava fresca, era um ótimo dia para passearem.  
  
Depois de algumas horas, se depararam com grandes portões. Sim, finalmente haviam chegado ao reino do Sul. Os dois guardas permitiram a entrada dos viajantes, abriram os grandes portões de ferro, e deram passagem para que eles entrassem.  
  
Caminharam por mais algumas horas e finalmente chegaram em uma vila. O lugar estava todo florido por causa do inicio da primavera.  
  
- Ah! Que lindo! – Exclamou Kagome, ao ver as belas flores cor de rosa que embelezavam uma das árvores do vilarejo.  
  
- Ora Kagome, são apenas flores... – Inuyasha disse sem muita animação.  
  
- Mas eu gosto de flores... – Ela disse sorrindo enquanto pegava uma das flores que estava no chão ao redor da majestosa árvore.  
  
Inuyasha se aproximou e pegou a frágil flor das suaves mãos da menina e colocou-a nos cabelos negros da moça, Kagome ficou totalmente vermelha.  
  
- É melhor nós deixarmos eles a sós... – Sango sussurrou para Miroku, puxando-o pelas vestes.  
  
Sango saiu arrastando Miroku, Shippou e Kirara do local.  
  
Inuyasha após colocar a flor nos cabelos da moça virou o rosto e começou a olhar a paisagem, eles estavam na entrada do vilarejo, não passava quase ninguém por ali, estavam perto das árvores da floresta que se mostrava presente ao redor da vila.  
  
-Inuyasha... – Ele se virou para fitá-la, ela tinha a bochechas levemente coradas, sorriu ao ver seu formoso rosto. Aproximou-se dela, e ficou admirando aqueles belos olhos azuis que tanto o enfeitiçavam. Ela estava de cabeça baixa tentando evitar o rubor, ele levou uma das mãos ao queixo da jovem, fazendo-a olha-lo nos olhos. Subitamente puxou-a para um beijo ardente e cheio de paixão. Kagome arregalou os olhos diante de tal ato, no começo ficara surpresa, mas depois começou a retribui-lo com a mesma paixão.  
  
A cada instante o beijo ficava mais intenso, Kagome escorregou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e ele puxou-a mais para si.  
  
Depois de alguns instantes eles interromperam o beijo por falta de ar, a respiração dos dois estava ofegante. Kagome abraçou Inuyasha e ele começou a acariciar os cabelos negros da jovem, e então sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
  
- Kagome... Eu não sei desde quando sinto algo tão forte por você... Mas eu sei que... Que... Eu te amo! – Disse apoiando o queixo no ombro da jovem.  
  
Kagome sentiu uma alegria invadir seu coração, uma alegria que não sentia há muito tempo. Abraçou-o com mais força e disse:  
  
- Eu também te amo...  
  
E assim se beijaram mais uma vez.  
  
**..............................  
**  
Miroku e Sango estavam andando distraídos enquanto conversavam, quando ouviram o som do galopar de vários cavalos.  
  
Curiosos... Resolveram ir verificar.  
  
Andaram um pouco e logo viram uma grande fila, vários soldados montados em cavalos muito bem cuidados, na frente tinha um homem de longos cabelos prateados, provavelmente era o general da tropa.  
  
- Miroku... – Sango sussurrou.  
  
- Hai... – Ele respondeu.  
  
- Está vendo aquele homem? Ali, na frente da tropa... – Ela sussurrou, apontando para o homem de cabelos prateados.  
  
- Sim... – Ele respondeu olhando na direção que ela indicara.  
  
- Você não o achou um tanto parecido com o Inuyasha? – Ela perguntou virando-se para ele.  
  
Subitamente o homem de cabelos prateados se virou para eles, e foi caminhando na direção deles.  
  
- Er... Você acha que ele ouviu? – Indagou Sango ao ver o homem se aproximando. Ele tinha os olhos dourados como os de Inuyasha.  
  
- Com licença... – O homem disse ao se aproximar.  
  
- Ah... Hai... – Sango sussurrou.  
  
- Eu ouvi vocês mencionarem o nome do Inuyasha... – Ele começou.  
  
-Você conhece o Inuyasha? – Miroku perguntou intrigado.  
  
- Se for quem eu imagino, sim... Sabe onde ele está?  
  
- Sim... Mas, quem é você? – Miroku perguntou.  
  
- Sou Sesshoumaru...  
  
- Venha... Vamos leva-lo até ele...  
  
**................................  
**  
Inuyasha e Kagome estavam sentados observando a paisagem. Kagome tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele.  
  
De repente Inuyasha sentiu um cheiro um tanto familiar, que não sentia a tempo, "Droga! O que ele esta fazendo aqui?" Ele se perguntou. Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha ficara um tanto tenso e parecia nervoso.  
  
- Inuyasha... – A jovem sussurrou.  
  
- Venha Kagome... – Ele falou se levantando e puxando Kagome pela mão. Ela tinha um olhar confuso "O que será que está acontecendo?" Aquela pergunta atormentava a cabeça da garota.  
  
Subitamente ele para e Kagome bate nas costas dele.  
  
-Ei! – Ela exclamou, ia reclamar mais viu que Miroku e Sango estavam na frente deles acompanhados por um homem, que ela nunca vira antes, mas que era muito familiar.  
  
- Sesshoumaru! O que faz aqui?! – Inuyasha gritou nervoso, Sesshoumaru não ligou e disse com a voz calma:  
  
- É assim que trata seu irmão? Depois de tanto tempo...  
  
- IRMÃO?!! – Exclamaram Kagome, Sango e Miroku.  
  
- **MEIO**-IRMÃO! – Exclamou Inuyasha nervoso.  
  
- Inuyasha você nunca me disse que tinha um irmão... – Mau Kagome acabara de falar,Inuyasha se virou com um olhar fulminante – Ok, ok, **meio**-irmão... – Ela se apressou em consertar a frase.  
  
- Você nunca perguntou... ¬¬  
  
Ela apenas suspirou. Logo Inuyasha voltou a fitar Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Inuyasha, podemos conversar? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, olhando para o irmão.  
  
- Feh! Certo...  
  
Os dois se afastaram um pouco para terem uma conversa em particular, Kagome se sentou em uma pedra e Sango ao seu lado.  
  
- Ei! O que vocês duas estão fazendo? – Miroku perguntou.  
  
- Estamos nos sentando para esperarmos os dois voltarem... – Sango respondeu com aquela voz de "não ta na cara?".  
  
- Dãhhh! Eu sei... – Ele disse.  
  
-Então, por que perguntou? – Ela disse rindo.  
  
- Humf. Vocês não vão espiar? Não estão curiosas? – Ele perguntou.  
  
- Estamos, mas não vamos ficar espionando o Inuyasha e o irmão dele... – Disse Sango. Kagome continuava calada, não prestava atenção em nada que os dois falavam, estava distraída.  
  
- "Será que eles vão demorar muito?" -  
  
**......................................  
**  
Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se distanciaram um pouco.  
  
- Então Sesshoumaru, o que quer? – Inuyasha perguntou impaciente.  
  
- Inuyasha, eu fiquei sabendo que a Ki... – Inuyasha o interrompeu:  
  
- Eu não quero saber "dela"! – Inuyasha exclamou nervoso. – Venho tentando esquecer aquela maldita! Não quero que toque no nome daquela mulher.  
  
- Certo, mas eu fiquei sabendo que "ela" se juntou a Naraku...  
  
- Grande coisa... Como se eu já não soubesse que "ela" faria isso!  
  
- Mas você sabe que mesmo assim ela continua a ser a su...  
  
- Claro que sei!! Por que acha que eu larguei tudo?!  
  
- Humf... E o que pretende fazer? – Indagou Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Não é obvio? Destruir aquele Naraku...  
  
- Inuyasha, Naraku é forte você lembra o que aconteceu quando ele atacou nosso reino... Quase todas as pessoas foram mortas...  
  
- Como me esqueceria...? Foi naquele dia que ela me traiu... – Inuyasha sussurrou.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
**Oiii gente, aki eh a Iza-chan, revisando esse MARAVILHOSO fanfic da nossa linda Amanda-chan! Amigaaaaa, hmmm,quer mesmo que eu fale oq eu achei?!!   
  
Tahhh muitoooo lindo!!!! Ficou muitooo fera esse cap, os dois casaizinhos se acertaram o ... que chuchuzinho que lindinho XDD,mas hein,eu quero te perguntar umas coisinhas,mas isso eu faço no msn Migaa, mais uma vez eu vou dizer, TAH MUITO LINDOOOO!!!!!! E sempre que precisar pode contar com a sua irmãzinha que ela vai estar disposta a te ajudar!!! Um grande beijo! Te amo muitooo!!  
  
Obs: Aii genteee!!! Tah lindo neh!!! Comentem ;) Beijos pra vcs leitores!!!!  
  
Dicionário:  
  
Hai: Sim  
  
Arigatou: Obrigada  
  
Kimono: Roupa típica do Japão  
  
Kagome-sama: Senhorita Kagome  
  
YO MINNA!  
  
Ai!!! Iza muitooo obrigadinha!!!! Você é uma migona!! Fico muito grata! MIL beijos!!  
  
Oh! Capítulo cheio de emoções! XD Ai, ai, ai, gente esse capítulo deu trabalho, pensei que ia ficar sem escrever duas semanas, é mole? Tinha pegado um castigo... Fogo... Mas consegui convencer minha mãe! E graças a essa façanha estamos aqui de novo!  
  
Ahhh! Espero que o beijo tenha agradado a todos! Queria fazer uma coisa mais, sei lá, emocionante... Isso, emocionante é a palavra que estava procurando.  
  
Hoje to um pouquinho, digamos alterada, (para não dizer doida XD) não liguem, ok? Acontece sempre... XD  
  
E essa fic, já ta se encaminhando para os finalmente... Oh, mas ainda rola coisa, por isso continuem lendo! (se estiverem gostando, é claro).  
  
Bom, para os interessados, o primeiro capítulo da minha segunda fic já está pronto, pretendo postar ainda essa semana... Sabe como é, né? Uma fic já me da um trabalho doido, duas... Ah, daí eu piro de vez... Mas a gente tenta, né?  
  
Agradecimento especial: A toda galera que deixou review e a Iza-chan que revisou mais um capítulo para mim, arigatou nasai!  
  
Bom, agora vamos responder as reviews:  
  
Samy-chan: Oie miga! Sempre presente! Muito obrigada pela review, não se preocupa se acontecer algo com o Miroku e a Sango vai ser briguinha simples, coisa que passa rápido. Ow, depois me conta como foi a viagem, viu moxa! Bjokass...  
  
NBK-182: Hello! Brigada pela review miguxa! Finalmente terminei esse capítulo, que bom que você está gostando, muito obrigada pelos elogios. Beijinhos...  
  
Rebeca: Ei! Valeu pelos elogios miga, espero que continue lendo e gostando, nos vemos amanha, até mais... Beijos para todos ai, ok?  
  
Iza-chan: 'Nee-chan! Bigada pelos elogios, também te adoro de montão. Bom se você tiver alguma idéia legal para a nossa fic me fala que nós começa, também vou pensar Mil beijinhos... ATE MAIS!  
  
Sango-chan: Oieeeee! Migahhhhhh, muito obrigadinha pela review e pelos elogios! E aqui está o capítulo 13 para você! A gente se fala depois, ok? Mil beijokas...  
  
Dark-Sofy: Oieee Sofy! Valeu você me deu uma grande ajuda no capitulo 12! Brigada! Bom, esse capítulo da algumas dicas do passado do Inu, acho que após esse capítulo muita gente vai ter noção do que é! Muito obrigada pela review! Beijinho...  
  
Lily: Oieeeee moxa!!!!!!! Muito obrigada pela review, e muito obrigada pela força que você está me dando na minha 2ª fic, após você ter revisado ela ficou muito boa, valeu de coração migona! Mil beijos para você... Te adoro!  
  
Bianca Himura: Olá! Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review, fico muito feliz em saber que você está curtindo a fic! Ah, você tem MSN? Me passa? Quero muito te conhecer! Bjosss...  
  
Lari-chan: Oie! Brigada pela review! E espero que o beijo tenha agradado! Espero que continue lendo! Beijinhosss...  
  
Aleluia! Finalmente posso encerrar esse capítulo, espero que todos tenham gostado...  
  
Por favor, deixem reviews!  
  
Mil beijos a todos....  
  
Ja ne  
  
Amanda-chan **


	14. O passado de Inuyasha

> **Neste capitulo aparecem muitas memórias, e como não gosto de flashbacks, tentei colocar os personagens explicando os acontecimentos, porém, em certas partes são necessárias falas nas quais indiquei com a letra em_ itálico.  
_  
Amor é para sempre**  
  
_Por. Amanda-chan_  
  
**Capítulo 14 – O passado de Inuyasha**  
  
O avermelhado sol já estava se pondo, escondendo-se por detrás de uma montanha daquele vale de relva esverdeada, abandonando mais um dia. Seus últimos raios começavam a desaparecer, perante a escuridão noturna que reinaria no céu dentro de algumas horas.  
  
Porém, os dois irmãos continuavam sua conversa, sem se importarem com o tempo, tinham que resolver um problema de anos atrás.  
  
Estavam parados, um encarando o outro, como se tivessem milhares de perguntas, contudo não tinham coragem de faze-las. As árvores que os rodeavam, tiveram as folhas balançadas, por causa da pequena brisa que passara no local.  
  
-Porque você tinha de deixar o reino nas minhas mãos Sesshoumaru? Não vê o quanto está me atrapalhando? – Inuyasha reclamou.  
  
-Inuyasha, nunca pretendi trazer-lhe transtorno, porém minha felicidade não estava no governo de um reino. – disse Sesshoumaru com serenidade.  
  
-E quem disse que a minha está lá? – brandiu Inuyasha. - Só porque você não encontrou sua felicidade, tinha que jogar esse peso pra mim? – Sesshoumaru suspirou.  
  
-Não pode reclamar Inuyasha, afinal acabou se livrando do reinado...  
  
-Sim, acabei... Contudo não posso ir nem ao meu reino... Não vejo as pessoas com quem vivi há dois anos! DOIS anos!  
  
-Então, foi por isso que você fugiu? – indagou Sesshoumaru, intrigado. – Fugiu para depois me culpar pelo que fez? - Inuyasha desviou o olhar para fitar uma frondosa árvore ao seu lado, que no momento se mostrava mais interessante do que o rosto do irmão. Apesar de não admitir, sentiu seu coração doer ao se relembrar do fatídico dia. Sentiu-se sozinho, usado.  
  
Entretanto, um belo rosto jovem, de bochechas coradas e com um lindo sorriso nos lábios lhe veio à mente. "Kagome..." ele reconheceu o rosto, a jovem princesa por quem teve seu coração tomado e por quem se apaixonara durante o tempo que passara ao seu lado. "Eu não estou sozinho... Eu tenho a Kagome ao meu lado, sei que posso contar com ela".  
  
-Não foi só porque a Ki... Quer dizer "ela" me traiu que me fez abandonar nosso reino... – Inuyasha sussurrou, entretanto Sesshoumaru escutou as palavras do irmão o que o fez levantar uma das sobrancelhas de forma interrogativa.  
  
-Então, por quê?  
  
**=.=.=**  
  
Kagome continuava com o olhar perdido, sem prestar atenção na pequena discussão que Sango e Miroku mantinham, este por sua vez tentava convencer a menina de ir ver a conversa que os irmãos tinham naquele momento.  
  
-Vamos Sango... Eles estão demorando... Pode ter acontecido algo – disse Miroku, porém Sango apenas o ignorou. –Vamos Sangozinha... – a jovem enrubesceu perante tal apelido.  
  
-Miroku eles precisam conversar... – Sango disse.  
  
-Ah! Então eu vou sozinho... – Miroku disse se levantando e seguindo na mesma direção que os dois irmãos tomaram pouco tempo antes, adentrando na floresta. Subitamente Kagome levantou-se e seguiu na mesma direção que Miroku tomara.  
  
-Oh Kami! – exclamou Sango correndo atrás de Kagome – Matte, Kagome-chan!  
  
Chegaram no local e encontraram Miroku agachado atrás de um arbusto de folhagem intensa e meio amarelada pela falta de água. Sango se abaixou atrás dele e Kagome atrás de Sango.  
  
-Ah! Então decidiram vir? – comentou Miroku com um olhar irônico.  
  
-Cale a boca Miroku! – exclamou Sango, não querendo dar o braço a torcer.  
  
Eles voltaram sua atenção aos dois irmãos que no momento se encaravam seriamente.  
  
-Então, por quê? – Inuyasha suspirou e passou a fitá-lo nos olhos.  
  
-Porque mesmo tendo a flagrado com outro... Ela ainda continuava sendo a futura rainha do reino Oeste... Você sabe muito bem que nunca gostei da idéia de governar um reino, contudo a aceitei, porquê pelo menos estaria com alguém que eu amava...  
  
-Você quer dizer que... – Sesshoumaru começou, porém Inuyasha o interrompeu:  
  
-Sim! Eu ainda teria de me casar! Entretanto, não poderia passar o resto de minha vida ao lado de uma traidora! – Inuyasha exclamou nervoso, Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado.  
  
-Rainha...? – Kagome sussurrou – Então ele é... Um... Príncipe... – Sango olhou para a amiga, não sabia se aquela informação era boa ou ruim. – Por que ele não nos contou?  
  
-Continue ouvindo Kagome, depois você conversa com ele... – sugeriu Sango. Kagome apenas assentiu.  
  
-Como isso tudo aconteceu, Inuyasha? Como ela o traiu? - Perguntou Sesshoumaru – Inuyasha o encarou, a surpresa era percebida em seus belos olhos dourados.  
  
-Por que quer saber? – o hanyou retrucou mal humorado.  
  
-Inuyasha, sei que você não gosta de falar sobre isso, entretanto, já está na hora de me revelar essa história... – Sesshoumaru disse sério. Inuyasha suspirou e se sentou em uma pedra.  
  
-Certo... Há mais ou menos dois anos atrás... – Inuyasha começou – Em um dia como outro qualquer, eu tive uma discussão com "ela"... Foi uma coisa boba sem importância, contudo, ela levou isso para o lado negativo. Passou o dia fora, coisa que não me admirou, afinal, já estava acostumado com seus sumiços, ela sempre desaparecia quando nós brigávamos, entretanto, desta vez foi diferente, em vez de ignorar como sempre fazia, fui atrás dela. Mas, você se lembra, não é? O maldito Naraku mandou que atacassem nosso reino e por isso não pude perder tempo procurando por ela, era até melhor se ela não estivesse presente, assim, não correria o risco de se machucar...  
  
-Eu me lembro... – Sesshoumaru respondeu – Essa batalha quase acabou com o nosso reino...  
  
-Hai... – disse Inuyasha com um olhar desanimado, pensando em como poderia continuar – Bom, depois de um tempo, que se seguiu àquela árdua batalha, decidi procura-la, sai despercebido da luta, na hora você até me perguntou onde eu estava indo... Dizendo que eu não podia deixar a batalha... – Sesshoumaru assentiu e acrescentou:  
  
-Mas como você é cabeça dura, abandonou a luta mesmo assim... Não sabe como foi difícil terminar aquela batalha, houve muita morte e por muito pouco não perdemos...  
  
-Eu sei... – murmurou – Sai correndo pela densa floresta e não conseguia encontra-la em lugar algum, o sol já estava quase se pondo e a escuridão começava a tomar conta do local, porém eu não desisti e continuei... Até que eu vi... – Inuyasha fechou os punhos com força ao se lembrar daquela cena tão chocante – Ela estava com aquele miserável! Maldito Naraku! Armou aquela batalha para nos distrair... Eles estavam abraçados, se beijando... Nem sequer perceberam minha presença...  
  
- Ela foi capaz de fazer isso? - Sesshoamru perguntou, não acreditando nas palavras do irmão.  
  
-E POR QUE NÃO FARIA? AFINAL, POSSO SER O FUTURO REI DO REINO OESTE, MAS AINDA CONTINUO SENDO... Um hanyou... – Inuyasha gritou, era demais, bastava ter sofrido ao ver aquela cena, ter de lembrar ainda o magoava, sofria a cada palavra que proferia, em cada lembrança que lhe vinha à mente. Sesshoumaru ficou quieto. Inuyasha prosseguiu – Pulei de ante deles, fazendo, em fim, perceberem minha presença... _–"I-inuyasha..."_ –Ela gaguejou _–"Não é o que você está pensando..." _– Por mais que ela tentasse achar uma desculpa para amenizar sua situação, eu não acreditaria em nenhuma delas... Eu simplesmente dei as costas e a ignorei.  
  
Sesshoumaru permaneceu um tempo calado, pensando nas palavras do irmão, não fazia a menor idéia de que tudo aquilo havia ocorrido no dia daquela batalha, não imaginara que por isso o irmão passou dias sem sair do quarto. Entretanto ficara sabendo de uma discussão que ele tivera com o pai.  
  
-Inuyasha... – Sesshoumaru começou – Se lembra de quando você passou dias no quarto? – Inuyasha assentiu permitindo que ele continuasse – Eu ouvi uma parte de uma discussão que você estava tendo com o nosso pai.  
  
Inuyasha levantou o olhar, encarando o irmão por um tempo, pensando se queria mesmo mencionar aquela discussão que tivera na noite em que deixou sua família. Sesshoumaru percebeu que o irmão ficou calado e continuou:  
  
-Na noite eu estava passando pelo corredor, estava indo distraído para o meu quarto, quando comecei a ouvir vozes... Procurei a fonte das misteriosas vozes e acabei parando em frente à porta do seu quarto. - O que estava acontecendo, Inuyasha? – indagou Sesshoumaru sério.  
  
-Humf... Naquele dia, eu estava discutindo com nosso pai sobre o meu casamento... Falei a ele que não pretendia mais me casar, contei-lhe sobre a traição dela... Porém, suas únicas palavras foram secas e gananciosas, lembro-me bem delas:  
  
_"Inuyasha, acredita mesmo que uma coisa boba como essa, vai me fazer desmarcar esse casamento? Pense bem... Esse casamento terá muitas vantagens... Kikyou é uma menina dotada de bens e qualidades admiráveis, tem tudo para ser a futura rainha de nosso reino e será uma esposa fabulosa..."  
_  
-Não acreditei nas palavras de meu próprio pai... Como podia dizer aquilo tão abertamente, mas não parou por ai ele ainda continuou:  
  
_"O pai dela possui muitas terras, imagine meu filho... Você será o rei de um grande império..."  
_  
-Fiquei um tempo o encarando e suas palavras rodavam em minha cabeça, repetidas vezes. Levantei-me e o encarei, disse-lhe que não me casaria, que não pretendia passar a minha vida do lado de alguém como ela, nos primeiros minutos ele ficou calado me encarando na escuridão do quarto, seu rosto foi tomando uma cor avermelhada e finalmente ele liberou todo o nervosismo que se mostrava através de seus olhos semi-serrados:  
  
_"SE CASARÁ, POIS ESSA É A MINHA VONTADE E A DE SUA MÃE!"  
_  
-E dizendo isso ele abandonou o quarto, fechando a porta com violência. Eu tremia por causa da grande raiva que sentia no momento.  
  
-Foi a partir desse momento resolveu fugir? – indagou Sesshoumaru com seriedade.  
  
-Na hora não pensei em fugir, ainda estava nervoso demais para tomar uma decisão. Quando me vi sozinho no quarto, a escuridão já reinando no céu, deduzi que eram meia-noite e provavelmente todos já estariam dormindo, foi ai que me veio à idéia, juntei algumas coisas, peguei uma quantidade decente de dinheiro para me sustentar e sai pela janela do quarto.  
  
-E assim decidiu denunciar Naraku para o rei do reino Norte? – perguntou Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha assentiu e acrescentou:  
  
-Porém, a jóia se fragmentou e Naraku passou a juntá-la, por isso sigo até hoje para consegui-la e devolve-la para o reino Norte.  
  
-E quem é a menina? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.  
  
-Hãm? Que menina?  
  
-A garota que segue com você... Tem o monge, a exterminadora e uma menina...  
  
-Ahhh, a Kagome? – perguntou Inuyasha um pouco surpreso com a pergunta do irmão.  
  
-Acho que sim... – Sesshoumaru disse sem dar muita importância.  
  
-O que tem ela?  
  
-Por que ela segue com vocês?  
  
-A Kagome era a princesa do reino Norte... A Shikon-no-Tama pertencia a ela antes de ser fragmentada... – disse Inuyasha.  
  
-Como assim **era** a princesa? – Sesshoumaru perguntou desconfiado, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.  
  
-Sesshoumaru, eu não vou ficar falando da vida dos outros, isso não lhe interessa... – Inuyasha disse, e Sesshoumaru percebeu a leve irritação na voz do irmão, porém resolveu ignorar.  
  
Miroku, Sango e Kagome prestavam total atenção na conversa dos irmãos, entretanto, Miroku não conseguiu se controlar e acabou por se aproveitar da situação, levando uma das mãos ao traseiro de Sango.  
  
Esta ao sentir o leve contato se enfureceu e meteu-lhe um belo tapa, contudo, Miroku perdeu o equilibre e acabou caindo sobre a moita deixando- se a mostra para os dois irmãos.  
  
Sango que até então estava apoiada em Miroku acabou por cair sobre este, levando com sigo Kagome.  
  
Os dois irmãos olharam-nos com seriedade. Ao perceberem que haviam sido descobertos, os três se levantaram imediatamente, Kagome deu um sorrisinho falso, Sango, pois a culpa em Miroku e este tentou se defender, porém, como sempre não o deram ouvidos.  
  
-O que pensam que estão fazendo? – indagou Inuyasha nervoso.  
  
-Hum... Eu, quer dizer, nós... – Kagome tentou começar e dar uma desculpa razoável, não encontrou nenhum e resolveu inverter a situação – Por que não me contou que era o príncipe do reino Oeste? – ela indagou impaciente.  
  
-Porque... Ei! Eu perguntei primeiro! – disse Inuyasha.  
  
-Ok, ok, já chega! – disse Miroku separando os dois.  
  
-A culpa é do Miroku! – disse Sango – Foi ele quem insistiu em vir!  
  
-Ah, muito obrigado Sango! – disse Miroku com ironia.  
  
-Não a de que... – ela respondeu cruzando os braços e virando o rosto, nervosa com o amigo ( ou, mas que isso, talvez... namorado...)  
  
-Parem de enrolar e tratem de responder a minha pergunta! – exclamou Inuyasha, olhando para os três.  
  
-Ah! O que importa isso agora? Já ouvimos, não é?! – disse Kagome com as mãos na cintura.  
  
Inuyasha bufou nervoso e Sesshoumaru suspirou diante da discussão infantil que os quatro estavam tendo.  
  
-Bom, em todo caso, sinto muito em avisa-lo, Inuyasha, de que terei de leva- lo de volta para ao nosso reino...  
  
-O QUÊ? – Inuyasha exclamou ao ouvir as palavras do irmão.  
  
-Acredite se quiser, maninho, mas essa tropa que veio comigo são todos do exército de nosso pai, estamos o procurando há dois anos...  
  
-Maldito! Vai me trair? – Inuyasha perguntou contrariado.  
  
-Não é traição, estou lhe fazendo um favor, devia me agradecer... – disse Sesshoumaru encarando o irmão a sua frente.  
  
-Como assim um favor?! Eu não vou voltar! – exclamou Inuyasha direcionando um olhar raivoso a Sesshoumaru, porém este não ligou e continuou:  
  
-Ora, Inuyasha, já está na hora de parar de se esconder... Você vai voltar comigo sim! E vai decidir de uma vez por todas esse problema! - Inuyasha rosnou para o irmão que mantinha um ar de superioridade.  
  
-Você me enganou, seu desgraçado!  
  
-Não tenho culpa se você acredita demais nos outros... – rebateu Sesshoumaru – Ande logo e pare de discutir, eu não tenho tempo para perder com você... – ele exclamou, mas dessa vez deu para perceber uma leve mudança no seu tom de voz, geralmente sereno, ele já não agüentava mais discutir com o irmão.  
  
-Eu não vou!  
  
-Deixe de ser ridículo! Não me obrigue a chamar todo o exercito que veio comigo, só para leva-lo!  
  
-Parem vocês dois! Parecem duas crianças! – exclamou Kagome interferindo na discussão dos dois e entrando no meio deles.  
  
-Ora, e quem você pensa que é? – perguntou Sesshoumaru nervoso olhando para a garota.  
  
-Ei! Não fale assim com a Kagome! – bufou Inuyasha entrando na frente de Kagome, e encarando o irmão.  
  
-Por que está defendendo essa humana, Inuyasha? – perguntou Sesshoumaru erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.  
  
-Am... Isso não é da sua maldita conta! – ele exclamou ficando vermelho.  
  
-Bom, em todo caso, vamos logo... – acrescentou Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha grunhiu, porém Kagome disse:  
  
-Vamos, Inuyasha, quanto mais cedo você for,será melhor ... – ela disse em um tom suave, o que o acalmou um pouco. Ele suspirou e concordou admitindo sua derrota.  
  
Sesshoumaru ia à frente, sendo seguido por Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha e Kagome. Andaram um pouco até chegarem em frente a uma estalagem onde se encontravam uma pequena parte dos soldados do reino Oeste.  
  
Sesshoumaru se aproximou de um dos presentes, que trajava uma roupa bege e por cima uma armadura - parecia ser o general - ele sussurrou algo para o homem, e este concordou com um aceno de cabeça e saiu.  
  
Pouco tempo depois, todos saíram da estalagem de aparência antiga, as paredes de madeira estavam gastas e comidas por cupins, os soldados começaram a montar em seus respectivos cavalos. Inuyasha e os outros subiram numa pequena carroça de madeira que era guiada por um senhor de mais idade, sua magreza era ressaltada pelos seus cabelos brancos.  
  
O senhor deu um sorriso meio bobo, deixando a mostra seus poucos dentes amarelados.  
  
-Inuyasha, nós esquecemos o Shippou e Kirara, lá no acampamento... – Kagome sussurrou.  
  
-Vai rápido buscar ele, eu vou falar com o Sesshoumaru... – Ele respondeu se levantando e indo atrás de Sesshoumaru.  
  
-Sango, você vem comigo? – A jovem perguntou olhando para a amiga.  
  
-Claro! – respondeu Sango se levantando também e seguindo com Kagome pela floresta, deixando Miroku na carroça.  
  
As duas correram até o local onde haviam deixado as coisas e Shippou dormia ao lado de Kirara. Kagome se aproximou e acordou os dois, enquanto isso Sango ia recolhendo as coisa que estavam meio espalhadas.  
  
-Hum... – Shippou acordou e bocejou olhando para Kagome que estava a sua frente – Kagome, Sango? O que estão fazendo?  
  
-Rápido Shippou se arruma a gente está com presa! Nós temos de ir ao reino Oeste imediatamente! – disse Kagome apressada.  
  
-O que está havendo? – perguntou Shippou ao ver Kagome tão nervosa.  
  
-Não há tempo para te explicar agora, te contamos depois... – replicou a jovem pegando a pequena trouxa de roupas e se levantando.  
  
-Pronto Kagome! – disse Sango após ter terminado de recolher as coisas.  
  
-Vamos Shippou, Kirara... – Kagome pegou Shippou no colo. A pequena felina se transformou em um grande gato youkai. Kagome montou em Kirara e Sango correu para montar também. Logo Kirara já estava voando por cima da densa floresta. A gata pousou em frente ao exercito, Kagome desceu e Sango fez o mesmo, ao se ver livre a youkai retornou a sua antiga forma de pequena gatinha.  
  
-Pegaram tudo? – perguntou Inuyasha seguido de Sesshoumaru.  
  
-Hai – respondeu Kagome segurando Shippou.  
  
-"timo! – disse Sesshoumaru ao lado de Inuyasha – Então vamos logo! Já perdemos muito tempo – disse Sesshoumaru montando em seu cavalo.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou e Kirara subiram na carroça onde Miroku os esperavam. O senhor bateu com as rédeas no cavalo e este começou a marchar e a seguir os outros cavalos.  
  
Eles ficaram calados durante o período em que estavam na carroça, ninguém se atreveu a fazer qualquer comentário. Inuyasha permaneceu calado e sério enquanto observava os próprios pés. Kagome estava sentada ao lado dele e Shippou estava no seu colo. Ela mantinha a cabeça baixa, e vez por outra a erguia com a intenção de dizer algo, porém apenas abria boca e a fechava desistindo da tentativa.  
  
Sango e Miroku apenas observavam o casal, de vez em quando Miroku sussurrava algo para Sango e esta apenas assentia.  
  
Assim se seguiu a viagem toda, quando a noite caíra Sesshoumaru, ordenou ao exercito que parassem. Eles montaram um pequeno acampamento, Inuyasha e os outros desceram da carroça e se sentaram ao redor da fogueira acesa. Sesshoumaru se distanciou dos demais.  
  
A lua prateada estava alta no céu e como sempre acompanha das belas estrelas que cintilavam na escuridão noturna. Uma brisa gélida soprou pelo acampamento. Inuyasha se encostou a uma árvore, Kagome estava sentada ao seu lado com Shippou no colo. As horas foram passando e nenhum palavra fora proferida por nenhum deles.  
  
Kagome encostou a cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha, este corou um pouco com o gesto, porém não fez nada, o que deixou Miroku de boca aberta, comentaria alguma coisa, se Sango não tivesse feito um aceno negativo com a cabeça, fazendo-o se calar.  
  
Sango e Miroku adormeceram abraçados pouco tempo depois. Kagome já estava dormindo há algum tempo. Inuyasha por sua vez não conseguia pregar os olhos, só de se lembrar de que teria de ver pessoas as quais não via há muito tempo, ele ficava nervoso, não queria revela. Prometera a si mesmo que a esqueceria, e quando ele finalmente conseguiu teria de reencontra-la.  
  
Uma brisa fria soprou pelo acampamento fazendo Kagome estremecer, Inuyasha ao perceber passou o braço ao redor da cintura da menina e esta se aconchegou melhor em seus braços. Ele não pode evitar um sorriso, era tão bom tê-la ali junto a ele.  
  
Entretanto o pensamento de rever Kikyou voltou a sua mente, não que ele ainda sentisse algo por ela, mas sim pelo fato de seu pai tornar a tentar casa-lo novamente e ser obrigado a abandonar Kagome.  
  
Não, ele não permitiria isso, ficaria com Kagome custe o que custasse! E foi com esses pensamentos que acabou por adormecer.  
  
O dia seguinte amanheceu frio e com o tempo fechado, assim como o animo de Inuyasha. Todos juntaram as coisas e voltaram a seguir aquela viagem que os levariam a algo que poderia mudar suas vidas.  
  
Kagome tinha de admitir, estava um pouco nervosa, talvez sentisse pela primeira vez uma dúvida em seu coração, poderia perder Inuyasha e é claro que aquilo não a agradava nem um pouco.  
  
Contudo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Sesshoumaru:  
  
-Estamos chegando!  
  
Os cavalos diminuíram a velocidade para entrarem na pequena vila. Eles ouviram o barulho das patas dos animais com o contato das pedras que se estendiam nas ruas da vila do reino Oeste.  
  
O vilarejo era muito organizado, as pequenas cabanas eram bem cuidadas e havia grandes jardins na praça central do vilarejo.  
  
-Vamos parar aqui, um pouco e mais tarde seguimos para o castelo – anunciou Sesshoumaru entrando em uma das cabanas, seguido por alguns soldados.  
  
Aquela grande fila de cavalos chamou a atenção de muitos curiosos, que fizeram um pequeno circulo para observar a movimentação.  
  
Inuyasha e os outros desceram da carroça. Foi quando ele começou a escutar:  
  
-Olhem! – exclamou um dos presentes – Aquele é o príncipe Inuyasha que fugiu há dois anos!!  
  
-É verdade... – comentou outro.  
  
Inuyasha estava de péssimo humor, ignorou aquele bando de pessoas curiosas que só sabiam falar da vida dos outros e saiu do meio daquela multidão que ia crescendo a cada instante, assim como os sussurros.  
  
Kagome, Miroku e Sango o seguiram. Também não estavam gostando dos olhares curiosos que lhes lançavam.  
  
Sango e Miroku resolveram se sentarem em um banco ali perto e deixar os dois conversarem um pouco.  
  
Kagome correu para alcançar Inuyasha que ainda estava se distanciando, ela segurou seu braço forçando-o a parar, ele se virou para ela que o observava de forma terna.  
  
-Vamos, Inuyasha, não fique tão nervoso... – ela pediu, ele suspirou não conseguia ficar nervoso diante daquele olhar cheio de paixão. Ele se aproximou dela, segurando-a pela cintura e a beijou de forma apaixonada, ela correspondeu aquele beijo cheio de amor, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.  
  
Eles se separaram por falta de ar, entretanto eles ouviram uma voz feminina:  
  
-Inuyasha...? – a mulher se aproximou, ela trajava um longo vestido verde musgo e tinha os longos cabelos soltos. Inuyasha reconheceu aquela voz e se virou para encarar aquela mulher que tanto odiava.  
  
**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Dicionário:  
  
Kami: Deus  
  
Matte: Espere  
  
Hanyou: Meio-youkai  
  
Hai: Sim  
  
Shikon-no-Tama: Jóia de Quatro Almas  
  
Oii genti aki eh a Iza-chan revisando esse MARAVILHOSO fic da Manda- chan minha maninha linda!! Humm... Manda . vc me deixou bastante curiosa, e tenho certeza de que os demais leitores tb ficarão! Nós não podemos perder oq vem pela frente! Tah mto lindo!!! - ah e akela parte q vc me perguntou o/ ficou ótima onee-chan! Vc está de Parabéns!! Parabéns pelo grande trabalho!! Beijosss enormes e sempre que precisar pode contar comigo! Te adoro mto   
  
Sayonara!  
  
Obs: MINNA-CHAN TAH SHOW O FIC, PARABÉNS PRA MANDA o/ BOA LEITURA  
  
Kissus e ja ne **
> 
> **-_Iza-chan-   
_  
YO MINNA!  
  
Olha eu aqui de novo! Iza, arigatou nasai, por tudo miga! Fico muito feliz em saber que gostou do capítulo e fico muito grata por ter revisado a fic!  
  
Bom, pessoal, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo que venho planejando a décadas! Agora todos sabem quem Inuyasha é na realidade! Eeeee!  
  
Ah, quero pedir a opinião de vocês, leitores... Por favor, digam o que acharam da forma como expliquei os acontecimentos do passado, quero saber se agradou a todos, porque como já mencionei no começo não vou com a cara dos Flashbacks....  
  
Acreditem se quiserem, mas esse foi o maior e mais difícil capítulo que eu fiz! Quero avisar que o próximo capítulo vai demorar para sair, por dois motivos:  
  
1ª- Porque nesse pequeno espaço de tempo conhecido com férias (sério?!!) eu vou viajar (não diga!!! ¬¬")  
  
2ª- Porque agora como muitos sabem, eu estou escrevendo uma segunda fic, e ela esta me dando um bocado de trabalho! - -"  
  
De qualquer forma tentarei escrever, quando possível, na casa da minha vovó (o/)  
  
Ah, quero agradecer também a: Lo-kagome e a Lily que me ajudaram bastante! Muito obrigada!!!!!!!  
  
Acho que não tenho mais nenhuma notícia, então vamos as reviews:  
  
Lily: Migah! Muito obrigada pela review, agradeço de coração! Espero que esse capítulo tenha a agradado! Beijos...  
  
Sakura (kgome) : Não se perocupe, pois não pretendo e nunca pretendi fazes uma fic inu/kik esse casal está na minha lista negra, eu só escrevo fics inu/kag! Muito obrigada pela review! Beijocas  
  
Taiji Ya Sango-chan: Muiiiitttttoooo obrigada, pelos variados elogios! ' sério muito obrigada! Fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando e realmente espero que você retorne! XD Beijos!  
  
Bianca Himura: Muito obrigada pela review! Que bom que você gostou! E aqui está o capitulo que me pediu espero que tenha agradado! Beijos!  
  
Lari-chan: Muito obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, e quanto o Sesshoumaru, sinto muito, mas não pretendo inclui-lo muito na fic, ele só apareceu para mim por colocar o Inu de volta ao reino Oeste. Me desculpe! Beijos!  
  
Lo-Kagome: Muito obrigada por tudo miga! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!  
  
Karina: Muito obrigada pela review - Espero que este capítulo tenha a agradado! Mil beijos  
  
Samy-chan: Muito obrigada Samy - bom, nesse capítulo você descobriu a continuação daquela frase! . Mil beijos  
  
Fran kc: Muito obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!  
  
Finalmente terminei! Por favor, deixem reviews!  
  
Mil beijos a toda a galera!  
  
Ja ne  
  
°°Amanda-Chan°° - °° Nayome-Chan°° **


	15. A única fraqueza

****

**Amor é para sempre**

_Por.Amanda-chan_

**Capítulo 15 – A única fraqueza**

A mulher continuava parada com um olhar sério, uma brisa suave fez esvoaçar seus longos cabelos negros. Inuyasha se separou de Kagome ao reconhecer a voz da mulher que o chamava.

-Kikyou... – ele sussurrou e virou-se para encará-la.

-Vejo que ainda se lembra do nome da sua noiva... – ela comentou irônica olhando para Kagome e esta apenas baixou o olhar. Kikyou aproximou-se lentamente, o longo vestido verde arrastando no chão fez com que parecesse que ela deslizava, nem um único sorriso se formou em seus finos lábios.

Kagome a observava se aproximando, era possível ver a tristeza no fundo de seus belos olhos azuis.

-Não, porque eu não tenho mais uma noiva... – Inuyasha respondeu sem dar importância para a expressão nervosa de Kikyou – vamos Kagome... – completou dando a mão para a menina ao seu lado.

Kagome olhou-o, confusa, decidiu não perguntar ao perceber a expressão séria de Inuyasha. O seguiu calada, ele a guiou até onde Sesshoumaru se encontrava.

Este estava em frente a uma pequena cabana de madeira, conversava com um homem de aparência severa, ao ver Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru dispensou o homem. Ele se aproximou e percebeu que Inuyasha não estava com uma cara muito boa.

-O que houve Inuyasha? Sua cara feia está pior do que o normal... – comentou Sesshoumaru com seu ar sério, Inuyasha por sua vez rosnou para o irmão, nervoso, já não bastava encontrar com Kikyou ainda tinha de ouvir seu irmão debochar de si, se controlou ao máximo para não pular no pescoço do irmão.

-Me deixe em paz... – disse em meio a mais um rosnado.

Sesshoumaru suspirou e continuou olhando para a cabana, depois de um tempo o mesmo homem com quem conversava retornou. Fez um breve aceno de cabeça e se retirou novamente.

-Bom. Irmãozinho, temos de ir agora... – comentou Sesshoumaru, dando as costas a Inuyasha e seguindo na direção do seu cavalo. Montou rápido e começou uma pequena cavalgada para o castelo. Inuyasha suspirou e guiou Kagome até a carroça, Miroku e Sango os seguiram.

Todos subiram na velha carroça de madeira enquanto o senhor continuava uma conversa incompreensível, da qual nenhum dos quatro jovens prestava atenção, todos estavam concentrados nos próprios pensamentos.

O balanço da carroça e a voz do velho começaram a irritar Inuyasha, este não via a hora de chegar no castelo, apesar de estar um pouco nervoso e receoso da reação do pai.

Finalmente e mais do que na hora, o velho percebeu que ninguém prestava atenção no que ele dizia e seguiu em silêncio.

Era um silencio intimidador, ninguém ousava quebrá-lo, parecia que o primeiro que ousasse pronunciar uma única palavra, teria um fim lento e doloroso.

Entretanto, o desligado Shippou, parecia não ter percebido tal ameaça que pairava no ar, pois resolveu fazer um de seus comentários, proclamando assim o próprio fim.

-Inuyasha, quem mandou ficar noivo de uma mulher e fugir depois? Se não tivesse feito isso não estaríamos aqui, e eu não teria de ficar vendo essa sua cara feia... – disse o pequeno cruzando o braço.

Inuyasha fechou o punho tentando se controlar, porém, como poderia resistir a acertar a cabeça daquele kitsune intrometido? Não tinha como, ergueu o punho e acertou um belo cascudo nele e o tacou fora da carroça.

-KAGOME!!! – gritava o kitsune enquanto corria atrás da carroça. Quando Kagome foi pedir para o velho parar, Inuyasha mandou-lhe um olhar tão bravo, que ela teve medo que ele fizesse o mesmo com ela.

Temendo ser tacada fora da carroça, Kagome se manteve quieta sentindo pena do pequeno kitsune, que ainda gritava. Por sorte o castelo já podia ser visto mais à diante.

A carroça parou a frente, pensamentos nada agradáveis vieram à mente de Inuyasha, não gostava da vida que levava lá. "Acho que era porque eu me sentia sozinho..." talvez esse fosse o verdadeiro motivo, havia perdido a mãe muito cedo, e como toda criança, ele tinha sentido muito sua falta.

Desceu da carroça e começou a observar o castelo, não havia mudado nada, continuava exatamente como se lembrava.

Shippou finalmente alcançou a carroça, e pulou nos braços de Kagome, ofegante, o pequeno youkai tentava falar algo, ou talvez reclamar, sem sucesso.

-Sinto muito Shippou... – sussurrou Kagome, enquanto caminhava atrás de Inuyasha com o pequeno no colo.

Sesshoumaru desceu do cavalo e entregou as rédeas a um dos criados. Aproximou-se de Inuyasha e Kagome.

-Irmãozinho, quero que me acompanhe e você... – disse se dirigindo a Kagome – espere junto com os seus amigos aqui fora... – disse frio.

Inuyasha fuzilou Sesshoumaru com o olhar, entretanto Kagome segurou seu braço, impedindo-o que avançasse sobre o irmão e lançando-o um olhar de censura. Este se acalmou e seguiu o irmão para dentro do castelo.

A cada corredor que virava, a cada passo que ele dava, seu nervosismo aumentava, não sabia descrever o que sentia. Não sabia se era saudades do pai, seu único parente a ser considerado. Afinal, ele e Sesshoumaru não se davam muito bem.

Em fim, Sesshoumaru parou e sussurrou:

-Espere aqui! – disse dando bastante ênfase na palavra "aqui". Inuyasha fez uma careta e proferiu um pequeno:

-Feh!

-Não entre enquanto eu não te chamar... – Sesshoumaru completou. Ele entrou no grande salão onde o rei já esperava sentado no trono, com um olhar meio entediado. Sesshoumaru fez uma pequena vênia e seu pai comentou:

-Finalmente o encontrou...

-Sim...

-Traga-o aqui.

-Eu estou aqui! – disse Inuyasha adentrando no salão sem muita cerimônia, de braços cruzado e emburrado com sempre.

-Eu não mandei você esperar no corredor? – perguntou Sesshoumaru nervoso.

-Humf. Pare de reclamar um pouco Sesshoumaru... – respondeu Inuyasha mal humorado arrancando uma bela careta do seu irmão.

-Parem os dois! Inuyasha! Mal retorna e já está brigando com o seu irmão?! – disse seu pai nervoso. Inutaisho possuía longos cabelos prata e era muito parecido com seu filho mais velho, Sesshoumaru.

-Estou brigando com ele, porque ELE me obrigou a retornar!! – retrucou Inuyasha elevando a voz.

-Inuyasha, você foge, e desaparece por dois anos... Sem nenhum motivo! – exclamou seu pai.

-Como assim "sem nenhum motivo"?! – Inuyasha perguntou irônico – você sabe muito bem porque eu fugi!

-Ora, não acredito que ainda lembra daquela besteira! – comentou Inutaisho se lembrando da discussão que teve com Inuyasha na noite em que ele havia fugido do reino.

-Besteira?! – exclamou Inuyasha revoltado com o que havia ouvido do pai – como pode dizer que foi uma besteira?!

-Claro que foi uma besteira! – retrucou seu pai – terminar um noivado que traria muitos lucros ao reino por causa de um pequeno desentendimento...

-Não foi um desentendimento!!! – exclamou Inuyasha, seu pai lançou um olhar nervoso ao rapaz – quer dizer, você chama de desentendimento porque não aconteceu com você... – comentou com um meio sorriso no rosto, permitindo que a amargura transparecesse em seu olhar.

-Como pode dizer isso? – perguntou Inutaisho revoltado.

-Ora, estou dizendo a verdade! – disse Inuyasha cruzando os braços e virando o rosto, não gostava que os outros percebessem seus sentimentos.

Inutaisho suspirou, percebendo que se continuasse com aquela conversa não conseguiria nada, decidiu mudar o seu rumo – Inuyasha...

-Não pai... – disse Inuyasha diminuindo a voz – Você não entende, nunca passou pelo que eu tive de passar, nunca foi traído e obrigado a se casar mesmo assim... Mamãe nunca faria isso com o Senhor, e sei que se ela continuasse entre nós estaria me apoiando agora...

O silêncio predominou no salão, Inutaisho se permitiu recordar dos momentos vividos com sua falecida esposa, sentia falta dela, assim como Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru permaneceu indiferente perante a menção da mulher na conversa.

Inuyasha baixou o olhar ao se recordar da mãe. Ele se virou de costas e saiu do salão deixando o pai refletindo sobre suas palavras. Sesshoumaru seguiu Inuyasha e o alcançou no corredor.

-Aonde pensa que vai? – perguntou Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha apenas parou, não se virou, não queria que seu irmão visse como ele havia se abalado, ele comentou sem muita emoção:

-Embora, acho que já percebeu que a nossa conversa já terminou...

-Não terminou... Você sabe que nosso pai ainda quer terminar, mas não por enquanto... – respondeu Sesshoumaru – chame seus amigos... Os criados vão mostrar os quartos onde vocês poderão passar a noite... Acredito que nosso pai queira que você passe a noite por aqui...

-Humf... – Inuyasha suspirou e seguiu na direção da saída do castelo para ir falar com os outros.

Passou pelas altas portas de madeira, cabeça baixa e um olhar triste. Kagome conversava com Miroku, porém ao ver Inuyasha correu em sua direção.

-Inuyasha! – disse em quanto o abraçava, este retribuiu o ato.

Kagome separou-se de Inuyasha e percebeu sua expressão triste, olhou para ele considerando a possibilidade de perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas talvez não fosse uma boa idéia.

-Kagome, nós vamos ter de passar a noite aqui... – Inuyasha sussurrou.

-Ta... – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer.

Inuyasha olhou para ela, deu um pequeno sorriso e pegou sua mão, foi na direção de Miroku e comunicou que eles teriam de passar a noite no castelo.

Kikyou andava pela floresta, a noite já havia caído, e somente a escuridão predominava naquela área. Passos lentos e suaves sobre a relva úmida, em fim chegou em uma barreira, atravessou-a sem maiores dificuldades e continuou seu caminho na direção do castelo.

Adentrou nos corredores sombrios do local, que mais pareciam abandonados, entretanto ela sabia que o homem pelo qual ela havia cometido uma de suas aventuras, que acabou destruindo sua oportunidade de se tornar uma rainha, estava ali.

Passos calmos, o único som ouvido era esse. Logo ela estava adentrando um dos aposentos do misterioso castelo.

-Kikyou... – sussurrou uma voz sombria no reduto da alcova – o que faz por aqui?

-Naraku... Vim avisá-lo de que Inuyasha está de volta... – ela comentou com uma voz serena.

-Eu já havia percebido... E tenho alguns planos em mente... – comentou. Seus longos cabelos negros era a única parte de seu corpo visível.

-O que pretende? – ela perguntou com certa curiosidade – acho que Inuyasha tem uma nova fraqueza...

-A que se refere Kikyou? – Naraku perguntou com interesse.

-A garota... – ela disse se permitindo que sua expressão se tornasse nervosa – a garota que segue com ele... Ele parece apaixonado...

-Sei de quem você fala... – Naraku comentou pensativo "Então quer dizer que você, Inuyasha, se permitiu ter uma nova fraqueza... Isso é bom... Huh, huh, huh... Talvez eu possa tirar algum proveito disso..."

-Naraku, o que pretende fazer? – Kikyou tornou a perguntar.

-Você logo saberá...

Finalmente todos já haviam arrumado suas coisas e permaneciam no quarto, Inuyasha não prestava atenção na conversa que seus amigos tinham, estava concentrado demais observando a lua alta no céu. Seus pensamentos estavam centrados somente na conversa que tivera com o pai um pouco mais cedo.

Olhou para Kagome, ela estava sorrindo como sempre, e tentava passar uma boa energia aos que estavam ao seu redor, ela percebeu o olhar de Inuyasha sobre si, se virou para ele e perguntou preocupada:

-O que houve Inuyasha? Está sério assim desde quando você conversou com o seu pai... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele despertou de seus devaneios e duvidas, sacudiu a cabeça e respondeu sério:

-Não... Não houve nada... – disse baixando o olhar. Kagome continuou a fitá-lo com um olhar sereno, "Eu sei que ele está mentindo... O que será que aconteceu? Ele anda tão distraído... Será que ele está pensando na Kikyou? Não, ele não... Não faria isso, ele disse que não gosta dela e que já a esqueceu, mas será verdade?" suspirou, não adiantava tentar adivinhar...

Miroku continuava sua conversa com Sango sem perceber que Inuyasha e Kagome estavam pensando em coisas muito mais importantes.

"Pai, independente da sua decisão, eu não me casarei com a Kikyou!".

-Inuyasha... – uma voz séria adentrou no quarto, Inuyasha ergueu o olhar e percebeu que Sesshoumaru se encontrava na porta – nosso pai quer terminar aquela conversa...

Inuyasha ergueu-se e caminhou em silêncio na direção da porta, Kagome baixou o olhar. Após Inuyasha deixar o cômodo Sango percebeu que a amiga parecia meio triste e resolveu que deveria descobrir o que a abalava.

-Kagome, por que está tão triste?

-Ahm? – perguntou Kagome distraída – ah, Sango, não houve nada, está tudo bem – respondeu dando um sorriso. Sango achou melhor não forçar o assunto e assim começou uma nova conversa.

Inuyasha entrou no grande salão, percebendo que o pai parecia mais sério do que de costume. Sesshoumaru desta vez permaneceu do lado de fora, talvez seu pai tivesse pedido que aquela fosse uma conversa particular.

-Inuyasha........... Eu sinto muito... Não devia ter feito o que fiz... – Inuyasha olhou para o pai surpreso, não esperava que ele fosse compreender, e muito menos se desculpar.

-O-o quê?

-Isso que você ouviu meu filho... Eu não tinha direito... Acho que fiquei muito obcecado, e pensei que assim poderia melhorar o destino do reino e não pensei na sua felicidade... Eu sinto muito...

-Que bom que me entende agora... Ainda vai me obrigar a casar com a Kikyou? – Inuyasha perguntou sério.

-Não... – Inuyasha permitiu que um sorriso se formasse em seus lábios – você estava certo quanto a sua mãe... Ela o apoiaria se ainda estivesse viva...

-Eu sei... – Inuyasha comentou.

-Mas, Inuyasha, tem algo que deve saber...

-O quê? – perguntou Inuyasha e o bom humor já transparecia pela sua voz.

-Você não precisa se casar com a Kikyou, como já disse, mas...

-Mas.... O quê? – Inuyasha perguntou meio receoso.

-Mas... – ele suspirou – mas precisa arrumar uma noiva... Eu preciso que se case para poder assumir o reino... – um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios de Inuyasha, até que era uma boa idéia, será que Kagome se casaria com ele? Não seria ruim, apesar de não gostar de governar um reino, não se importaria se ela estivesse ao seu lado.

-Tudo bem... – Inuyasha comentou, seu pai ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, curioso com a resposta que o filho havia dado.

-Tem alguém em mente meu filho?

-Talvez... – comentou – se me der licença, eu vou retornar ao meu quarto... – seu pai fez um breve aceno de cabeça, com um sorriso nos lábios, não importava quem seu filho escolhesse, ele precisava somente que ele se casasse.

Inuyasha seguia com um sorriso nos lábios, estava com um ótimo humor, até que ouviu um barulho extremamente alto e logo após um grito. O cheiro de um youkai invadiu seus sentidos, saiu correndo em direção do quarto onde se encontravam seus amigos.

Adentrou no aposento e se deparou com um pedaço da parede derrubado e um grande youkai, ele parecia com uma toupeira, com grandes olhos púrpuras, orelhas pontiagudas e alguns espinhos na cabeça.

-Inuyasha!! Ele pegou a Kagome! – gritou Miroku em posição de ataque.

-KAGOME!!! – exclamou Inuyasha sacando a espada que logo se transformou em um grande canino – DESGRAÇADO! Deixe a Kagome em paz!

O youkai saiu correndo em direção da floresta e Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango foram atrás. Correndo entre as varias árvores, enquanto algumas vezes as sombras os deixavam sobre a escuridão daquela densa floresta.

Inuyasha saltou na altura do braço do youkai e o cortou com um único e eficiente golpe da tetsussaiga, pegou Kagome no colo antes que ela atingisse o solo. A jovem estava ofegante em seus braços e sorriu para ele.

-Você está bem Kagome? – Inuyasha perguntou preocupado.

-Estou... – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu responder.

Ele a colocou no chão, e ficou em posição de ataque na frente dela, jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela, principalmente agora que pretendia pedi-la em casamento, nada o impediria disso.

-CHEGOU O SEU FIM! – gritou Inuyasha saltando para atacar o adversário.

-NÃO! INUYASHA, NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – exclamou Sango – O CORPO DESSE YOUKAI ESTÁ CHEIO DE MIASMA!!

-O QUÊ?! MALDIÇÃO! – disse Inuyasha parando subitamente o seu ataque e retornando ao solo.

-Droga! Inuyasha, o único youkai que poderia produzir essa quantidade de miasma... – começo Miroku.

-É o Naraku! – Inuyasha exclamou – NARAKU SEU DESGRAÇADO! APAREÇA!

-Huh, huh, huh, Inuyasha... – a voz sombria de Naraku soou pelo local, ele usava uma pele de babuíno para cobrir o rosto – Em fim nos reencontramos...

-Seu desgraçado eu vou matá-lo! – exclamou Inuyasha saltando e erguendo a grande espada, em pouco tempo ele cortou a ferida do vento – FERIDA DO VENTO!

Uma grande quantidade de energia acertou Naraku que caiu no chão.

-Era uma marionete! – exclamou Sango subitamente – esse desgraçado não tem coragem de aparecer pessoalmente!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – um grito irrompeu no local, Inuyasha desviou os olhar e viu o grande youkai atacar Kagome, provocando um ferimento em sua perna. O cheiro de sangue se espalhou pelo local.

-KAGOME! – gritou Inuyasha correndo na direção da jovem. Pegou-a no colo, pois ela não conseguia se mover com o ferimento que não parava de sangrar – Sango cuide da Kagome... – disse colocando a menina no chão próxima a Sango.

-Kagome... Espere um pouco, eu farei um curativo nesse seu ferimento... – disse Sango correndo para ir pegar alguns remédios.

-Kagome! Você está bem? – perguntou Shippou com sua voz infantil. Kagome apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, ela sentiu a cabeça latejar por causa da grande perda de sangue.

-Seu desgraçado eu não vou perdoá-lo pelo que fez com a Kagome!

-Inuyasha, cuidado! Ele possui três fragmentos da jóia! – exclamou Kagome se erguendo com dificuldade.

-Senhorita Kagome, você não pode fazer esforços! – disse Miroku amparando Kagome antes que ela caísse e se machucasse ainda mais.

Sango chegou correndo com os curativos, se sentou ao lado de Kagome e começou cuidar do ferimento da jovem, passou um pouco de água para desinfetar e logo após passou algumas ervas.

-Droga! Kagome onde estão os fragmentos? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Estão na testa dele! – exclamou a jovem.

-Fique quieta Kagome! – disse Sango. Miroku apenas suspirou, sabia que não conseguiria manter a garota quieta enquanto Inuyasha estivesse lutando.

Quando Inuyasha ia atacar o youkai este o derrubou com um soco no abdome, e Inuyasha acabou colidindo com uma rocha ali perto.

-INUYASHA! – exclamou Kagome se erguendo subitamente, derrubando a vasilha de ervas da mão de Sango.

-Kagome, eu já lhe disse, você tem que ficar parada, assim o ferimento não vai parar de sangrar! – disse Sango preocupada, pegando uma fita para enfaixar o machucado que ainda sangrava um pouco.

O youkai seguiu na direção de Inuyasha pronto para atacá-lo novamente, mas dessa vez seria um golpe que com certeza poderia feri-lo muito. Kagome não agüentava mais assistir e não poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo, olhou ao seu redor e viu seu arco e flechas. Levantou-se meio cambaleando enquanto Sango gritava para amiga que ela não podia se esforçar.

Pegou o arco e flechas e mirou no youkai, atirando a flecha que produziu um intenso brilho no local e acertou nas costas do youkai, que rugiu de dor.

-Vou matá-lo! – exclamou atirando uma nova flecha. Inuyasha se ergueu e utilizou a ferida do vento no youkai que foi pulverizado diante de tamanha energia. Kagome caiu sobre os joelhos exausta.

-Kagome! – exclamaram todos, Miroku já estava indo a direção de Kagome quando subitamente parou ao sentir uma forte energia sinistra.

-Inuyasha... – ele começou.

-Sim Miroku, eu percebi... – respondeu Inuyasha olhando para o céu que tinha a cor negra com um aspecto arroxeado.

Sango amparou a amiga e a ajudou a se deitar novamente, terminou rapidamente de fazer o curativo e pegou seu osso voador, pois sabia que Inuyasha e Miroku precisariam de sua ajuda.

A energia aproximava-se cada vez mais. Finalmente um grande youkai apareceu no céu, ele possuía longos cabelos negros e olhos incrivelmente vermelhos, trajava vestes escuras, pareciam meio azuladas, uma armadura cinza e uma lua na testa.

-Prepare-se Inuyasha, esse youkai parece muito mais forte que esse que nos atacou há pouco... – comentou Miroku.

-Sim, Miroku, eu percebi, esse youkai possui uma grande energia sinistra... – comentou Inuyasha.

-Você acha que ele está a mando do Naraku? – perguntou Miroku se virando para Inuyasha com um ar de preocupação.

-Eu acho que sim Miroku... – "droga! Esse desgraçado do Naraku sabe que estamos fracos agora e que a Kagome está muito ferida, ele quer tirar proveito disso!" pensou Inuyasha nervoso.

-Rápido... – Kagome murmurou, se arrastando no gramado suando frio. – Os fragmentos da jóia!

-Ahm? – indagou Inuyasha se virando para Kagome, percebeu seu estado, a garota não podia continuar ali, se continuasse assim ela poderia morrer.

-Rápido Inuyasha! – ela elevou um pouco a voz – pegue os fragmentos da jóia antes que esse youkai pegue-os! – Inuyasha confirmou com um breve aceno de cabeça.

Correu na direção em que os fragmentos estavam, porém foi interrompido quando o youkai o acertou com um veloz golpe no rosto. Este se abaixou e recolheu os fragmentos, e ficou os observando sério.

-Você não vai ficar com estes fragmentos hanyou. Naraku os quer de volta... – Inuyasha se ergueu e limpou o sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca com as costas da mão. Rosnou enquanto observava o youkai.

-Inuyasha... – Kagome sussurrou ainda deitada no chão, estava muito preocupada com ele, ela o amava não queria que nada de ruim acontece a ele. Estava muito fraca e acabou perdendo a consciência.

-KAGOME! – exclamou Shippou correndo na direção de Kagome – Inuyasha ela desmaiou! – Inuyasha correu até Kagome "Droga, ela está muito fraca!".

-Inuyasha... – disse Sango se aproximando – deixe que eu cuide dela. Concentre-se em acabar com ele! – Inuyasha se ergueu.

-Por que o Naraku nunca vem fazer o seu servicinho sujo em vez de mandar alguém no seu lugar?! – exclamou Inuyasha nervoso – você vai morrer e depois eu vou matar aquele desgraçado!

-Eu não penso assim..... Inuyasha... – comentou o youkai. Ele parou de observar os fragmentos e passou a olhar Inuyasha, ele possuía uma voz grossa e séria.

Um vento gélido circulou pelo local e esvoaçou o cabelo de ambos, as vestes se mexeram conforme o vento. O youkai deu um pequeno sorriso olhando ao redor.

-O que quis dizer com isso maldito?! – exclamou Inuyasha observando aquele sorriso sombrio e maldoso que se formava nos lábios finos do youkai.

-Ora, Inuyasha... Você é tão patético... – ele comentou, Inuyasha levantou um das sobrancelhas.

-Como é? Você me chamou de patético?!! Feh! Não diga bobagens! – retrucou Inuyasha cruzando os braços.

-Eu vou tirar de você o que você mais quer... – o youkai disse desviando o olhar para onde se encontrava Sango e Kagome, que continuava inconsciente. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos ao perceber para onde ele olhava.

Em poucos segundos o youkai estava do lado de Sango, que assustada não pode fazer nada quando o youkai a jogou em outro lugar em pegou Kagome no colo "Essa menina tem um poder incrível, destruiu o outro youkai de Naraku com uma fecha..."

-O QUE VOCÊ QUER COM A KAGOME?! – gritou Inuyasha.

-Eu não quero absolutamente nada com essa garota... Mas o Naraku... Ele quer. – respondeu o youkai com um sorriso maligno, Inuyasha sentiu seu coração acelerar, correu na direção do youkai, porém ele era muito mais rápido e subitamente desapareceu diante de todos. Inuyasha caiu de joelhos, seu coração estava comprimido, não conseguia acreditar. Não podia acreditar!

- KAGOME!!!!!!

O/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/

**YO MINNA!**

**Podem dizer, eu deixo! Eu sei que demorei uma eternidade para escrever esse capitulo! Sinto muito! Acho que muitos chegaram a pensar que eu tinha desistido... Confesso que pensei, mas no fim, decidi que devia continuar! Como disse na nota de outra fic que não me lembro o nome agora, eu lutei com as muralhas e finalmente alcancei o mundo da imaginação! (XD) Derrotei os soldados da gramática e estamos aqui, agora, com esse novo capítulo e eu só falando besteira... Mas eu sei... Vocês já estão acostumados, afinal sempre deixo uma nota mais doida que a outra! **

**Pessoal, como recompensa fiz esse capítulo maior, acredite esse foi o maior capitulo que já escrevi na vida... Espero que possa reparar o meu erro! **

**Em fim, vamos ao que realmente interessa! Quero agradecer a Lily que revisou esse cap! Lily, muito obrigada, você revisa muito bem, eu tenho que te agradecer muito! VALEU MIGA!**

**Agora vamos agradecer ao pessoal que me deixou reviews a mais ou menos dois anos... (to brincando! XD) **

**Taiji Ya Sango-chan: Obrigadinha miga! Sinto muitíssimo ter demorado! Espero que esse capítulo tenha te satisfeito! Mil beijinhos!**

**Sakura (Kgome): Eu te ajudaria com muito prazer! Sinto por só responder essa review agora! Mas se você tiver msn, me inclua e a gente conversa, mas se você não tiver me manda a fic num e-mail e com uma explicação do que você quer que eu faça. Meu e-mail é: (como eu não confio no na hora de deixar meu e-mail, porque ele faz o favor de comer o underline, vou deixar aqui um aviso é ) Mil beijos....**

**Lari-chan: Muito obrigada pela sua opinião, adoro receber sugestões e vou fazer o possível para colocar o que você quer nos próximos capítulos, apesar de achar que vai ser difícil colocar beijos no meio de uma batalha, mas vou tentar! Beijinhos!**

**Lo Kagome: Oi Lo! Quanto tempo! Muito obrigada pela review... Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo! Mil beijos...**

**Rebeca: Olá!! Muito obrigada pela review miga! Até mais! Mil beijinhos!**

**Samy-chan: Ola!! Muito obrigada pela review! Mil beijinhos!!**

**Bom, acabei! Espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo! Muito obrigada a galera que deixou reviews! E por favor, deixem reviews nesse capítulo também! Então até o próximo capítulo!**

**Mil beijos...**

**Amanda-chan**


	16. Para sempre

**Amor é para sempre**

_Por. Nayome Isuy_

**Capítulo 16 – Para sempre**

Inuyasha deu um murro no gramado verde, seu coração doía. Como não conseguira proteger a pessoa mais importante para ele? Aquilo o abalava muito, não conseguia aceitar o fato de que não pode fazer absolutamente nada para ajudá-la. Ergueu-se de cabeça baixa, fitando a relva verde que se movimentava de acordo com a pequena brisa que passava pelo local.

Seus olhos dourados estavam marejados pelas lágrimas que denunciavam seu sofrimento. Sango e Miroku, somente o observavam, não sabiam o que deveriam dizer, e não queriam brigar com o hanyou. Miroku se aproximou lentamente de Inuyasha e pôs a mão no seu ombro.

Inuyasha ergueu a cabeça, entretanto não fez menção de se virar e encarar o monge. Miroku suspirou e decidiu dizer algo para reconfortá-lo.

-Sinto muito... Nós sabemos como se sente, também gostamos muito da senhorita Kagome... – Inuyasha permaneceu imóvel e calado, o monge estava desistindo de receber uma resposta quando ouviu as palavras do hanyou.

-Não sabem... Vocês não fazem a menor idéia do que eu estou sentindo... – Sango ficou nervosa com esse comentário e decidiu interferir:

-Deixe de ser egoísta Inuyasha! A Kagome era como uma irmã para mim! Não é só você que está sofrendo por ela... – Inuyasha se virou e encarou Sango e esta pode ver pela primeira vez o olhar triste do jovem, este baixou a cabeça.

-Você não sabe o que é se sentir fracassado e derrotado... Eu não pude fazer nada para ajudá-la... Eu não consegui salvar a pessoa que eu mais amo! – ele disse fechando os punhos – mas isso não vai acontecer de novo! – disse erguendo a cabeça – eu vou salvá-la e matar aquele maldito Naraku!

Miroku permaneceu calado apenas olhando os dois, por um breve momento Sango fez menção de responder algo, entretanto decidiu não fazê-lo.

-Como pretende fazer isso Inuyasha? – perguntou Miroku, Inuyasha se virou para este.

-A Kagome estava muito ferida, posso sentir o cheiro doce do sangue dela... – disse seguindo na direção da floresta.

-Espere Inuyasha, nós vamos com você... – disse Miroku, caminhando até o hanyou, que sem se virar apenas respondeu:

-Não preciso da ajuda de vocês...

-Deixe de ser cabeça dura Inuyasha, nós vamos e ponto final... – disse Sango pegando seu osso voador e montando em Kirara, que já havia se transformado.

-Humf... Façam o que bem entenderem... – respondeu resignado, recomeçando a caminhar. E assim, Miroku montou também em Kirara e seguiram Inuyasha.

A floresta estava totalmente às penumbras, o silêncio predominava e nenhum dos jovens se atrevia a quebrá-lo. Era possível ouvir o farfalhar das folhas e a luz da lua não conseguia penetrar pelas copas das árvores.

Inuyasha corria e saltava sobre os diversos galhos das árvores, por vezes parava e se concentrava para sentir o cheiro do sangue da jovem e continuava sua corrida. Aquele cheiro cada vez ficava mais forte e ele podia sentir também, embora estivesse bem fraco, o cheiro de Naraku. "Eu vou te matar seu maldito por ter machucado a Kagome e por raptá-la!" pensou nervoso.

-Inuyasha... Eu acho que eu deveria te dizer... Que... A Kagome está correndo risco de vida... – disse Sango num sussurro.

-Você pensa que eu não sei?! É claro que ela está! O maldito do Naraku pode matá-la quando quiser!! – brandiu nervoso.

-Não é disso que eu estou falando seu idiota! – Sango exclamou, Inuyasha desviou sua atenção para a jovem – a Kagome estava muito ferida! Ela precisa de cuidados urgentes! Ela perdeu muito sangue!

Inuyasha voltou sua atenção para o caminho, mas seus pensamentos divagaram. "É verdade... além do Naraku poder matá-la, ela também está ferida e cansada! E se... não! Não! Não vai acontecer nada! Eu vou salvá-la, ou jamais me perdoarei!" balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos desagradáveis.

**o.o.o.o**

Sua cabeça doía, onde estava mesmo? Não conseguia se lembrar. Tentou se mover, contudo foi inútil, parecia que ela não tinha forças para fazer o menor movimento. Com dificuldade ela abriu os olhos, a imagem estava turva, suas pálpebras pesaram.

Estava jogada no chão de madeira, olhou ao redor e viu um futon, uma pequena fogueira estava acesa em um dos cantos do cômodo o que proporcionava uma fraca luz. Tentou novamente se mover, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi uma enorme dor no corpo.

-Droga... – Kagome praguejou – estou muito ferida, não tenho força para nada... – disse baixando a cabeça e a apoiando no chão sujo. "Onde será que estou? Eu... eu sinto... medo..." pensou enquanto se encolhia um pouco. "Inuyasha... onde você está?" uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, ela suava frio, sua temperatura devia estar baixa. Respirava com dificuldade enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

Ela começou a ouvir os sons de passos, virou o rosto com dificuldade onde pode ver uma porta velha de madeira. Viu a porta se abrir e uma silhueta de um homem alto de longos cabelos negros adentrar.

-Huh, huh, huh, Kagome, vejo que já acordou... – disse o homem com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

-Quem... Quem é você? – ela perguntou com dificuldade.

-Isso não importa, afinal você não me conhece... – ele respondeu se aproximando da jovem. Ela tentou novamente se mover, contudo não obteve sucesso, seu coração acelerou, o homem estava cada vez mais próximo.

-Então... Por que me raptou, se... Nem ao menos... Nos conhecemos...? – ela perguntou, e ele se abaixou na sua frente.

-Acredite garota... Pouco me importa você... O problema é que o Inuyasha se importa... – disse virando o rosto para olhar qualquer coisa ao seu redor.

-Am? Do que... Está falando? – ela perguntou confusa.

-Ora, eu quero ver o Inuyasha sofrer... E parece que a única fraqueza dele é você... Ainda continua sem entender? – ele perguntou debochado. Kagome decidiu não responder "Por que esse homem odeia tanto o Inuyasha?" pensou Kagome preocupada.

-Naraku...

Kagome arregalou os olhos "Será possível? Esse é o Naraku? Aquele com quem Kikyou havia traído Inuyasha?" Kagome se virou em direção à porta para ver a silhueta de uma mulher parada nesta.

A mulher adentrou no cômodo e assim com a pouca luz da fogueira Kagome pode reconhecê-la, era Kikyou, com seu olhar frio de sempre.

-Kikyou... O que faz aqui? – Kagome perguntou em um sussurro. A mulher olhou para ela com superioridade.

-Nada que lhe interesse garota... – ela virou o rosto e caminhou até Naraku – parece que conseguiu o que queria, mas prepare-se o Inuyasha está perto... – Naraku confirmou com um aceno breve de cabeça.

-O que vocês pretendem? – Kagome perguntou olhando os dois, sentia medo, ambos tinham uma aparência fria e demonstravam não se preocupar com o sofrimento dos outros.

-Ora garota... Não é obvio? Queremos matar o Inuyasha, e sabe com faremos isso? – Kikyou perguntou com um sorriso cínico, o que fez o tremor correr por seu corpo – Usaremos você como chantagem... Eu sei que o Inuyasha fará tudo para _salvar a garota que ama..._ Humf... Que patético...

-Mas... Kikyou... O que o Inuyasha fez para você querer a morte dele? – Kagome perguntou. Por que ela queria tanto matar Inuyasha se ele não havia feito nada a ela? Quer dizer, quem foi traído fora ele... Não seria, pelo menos, mais razoável se ele quisesse matá-la e não ela a ele?

-Isso não é da sua conta, garota... – respondeu Kikyou de forma agressiva, Kagome apenas a observou curiosa.

-Agora deixem de conversa... – interrompeu Naraku – vamos Kikyou, temos muito que fazer... – dizendo isso os dois deixaram o cômodo.

Um vento gélido correu pelo local e apagou a fogueira, Kagome se encolheu enquanto milhares de lágrimas corriam sem controle por seu rosto. "Inuyasha..."

**o.o.o.o**

Inuyasha saltava por entre as árvores, tinha o coração comprimido, e estava muito nervoso, não agüentava mais aquela angustia. Subitamente parou sobre uma das árvores, Miroku e Sango fizeram o mesmo.

-Inuyasha...? – começou Miroku.

-Sim Miroku... É uma barreira... – disse Inuyasha levando uma das mãos a espada e observando ao redor.

-O que pretende Inuyasha? – perguntou Miroku observando o hanyou de forma interrogativa.

-Não é obvio Miroku?! Eu vou quebrar essa maldita barreira! – exclamou Inuyasha sacando a espada, que logo se transformou em um grande canino, a espada passou a tomar uma cor avermelhada.

Inuyasha ergueu-a e com um movimento ágil ele baixou a espada rompendo a barreira, guardou-a novamente na bainha e entrou correndo pelos campos do castelo. Seu coração estava acelerado, podia sentir o forte cheiro do sangue da jovem, precisava encontrá-la rápido.

Começou a sentir uma forte energia sinistra rodear o local, quando se deu conta percebeu que havia milhares de youkais ao redor deles.

-Droga! – Inuyasha exclamou sacando a tetsussaiga – Saiam da frente! Estão me atrapalhando!! – gritou, correndo na direção dos youkais – Ferida do vento!

A grande rajada de energia sinistra pulverizou diversos youkais presentes, entretanto cada vez apareciam mais.

-Eu não tenho tempo para isso! Saiam da frente! – exclamou atacando mais uma vez. Miroku e Sango se encontravam mais atrás.

-Inuyasha! Eu vou abrir o buraco do vento! – o monge já estava retirando o colar de contas quando os insetos venenosos apareceram no local – Droga! – falou colocando o colar novamente.

-Osso voador! – gritou Sango arremessando seu grande bumerangue e destruindo alguns youkais. Inuyasha ergueu a espada novamente, descendo-a rapidamente rompendo o vento.

-FERIDA DO VENTO!!!! – novamente o ataque irrompeu o campo e destruiu milhares de youkais, levantando muita poeira.

Parecia que o lugar estava vazio agora, Inuyasha não conseguia sentir o cheiro de nenhum youkai ao redor. Ele guardou a espada e saltou para fora da poeira. Saiu correndo na direção do castelo quando ouviu uma voz familiar:

-Seja bem vindo Inuyasha... – Inuyasha parou onde estava sem nem ao menos se virar, sabia que era Kikyou e não tinha a mínima vontade encará-la, mas o que ela estava fazendo naquele lugar?

-Humf... Kikyou parece que ainda anda com esse maldito Naraku... – comentou Inuyasha se lembrando do que ocorrera no passado.

-Ora Inuyasha, não precisa ficar com ciúmes... – ela comentou irônica.

-Feh! Deixe de besteiras! Por que eu teria ciúmes de você?! Afinal, você não representa mais nada para mim... – respondeu sério. Ela ficou parada o observando.

-É verdade... Agora você só liga para aquela maldita garota... Pobrezinha, jogada naquele chão sujo, toda debilitada, até uma humana como eu poderia matá-la naquele estado, isso se ela não morrer sozinha... – comentou de forma cínica, rindo logo em seguida.

Inuyasha se virou bruscamente, sua expressão se contorcia em raiva. Ele se aproximou da mulher que continuava rindo, segurou-a com força por um dos braços e praticamente rosnando disse:

-Você sabe onde a Kagome está, não é?! Diga onde ela está!!

-Inuyasha você está me machucando! Anda me solte! – ela respondeu séria, fingindo não ter ouvindo as insinuações do hanyou.

-Pare de brincadeiras Kikyou! – disse sacudindo-a brevemente e apertando mais o braço da mulher.

-Solte-a Inuyasha... – disse a voz fria de Naraku – ou eu mato a garota...

-É melhor fazer o que ele disse Inuyasha... – disse Miroku que estava atrás dele.

-Eu sei Miroku...

Inuyasha se virou para Naraku e pode ver que este segurava Kagome pelo pescoço, ela parecia muito fraca. Soltou o braço da mulher a contra gosto e esta ficou gemendo e massageando o braço avermelhado por causa da força que Inuyasha havia usado para segurá-lo.

-Inuyasha... – a jovem sussurrou.

-Deixe a Kagome fora disso Naraku! - Inuyasha exclamou, levando uma das mãos a espada.

-Huh, huh, huh, largue a espada Inuyasha! – disse Naraku apertando mais o pescoço da jovem, fazendo com que escorresse lágrimas pelo rosto sujo da mesma. Inuyasha largou a espada ao vê-lo fazer aquilo – me dê os fragmentos da jóia Inuyasha, e assim eu solto a garota!

-Não! Inuyasha...! – Kagome exclamou, porém não pode terminar a frase já que Naraku apertou mais seu pescoço.

-É melhor ficar quieta garota... – comentou Naraku com um sorriso cínico. Inuyasha ficou parado um tempo, não sabia o que fazer... Baixou o olhar e pegou os fragmentos da jóia.

-Droga! Eu não tenho escolha!

-Inuyasha... – disse Miroku colocando a mão no ombro do hanyou, que continuava parado sério, encarando os pequenos fragmentos rosados com um certo ódio por ter chegado a se envolver com eles.

-Eu tenho que fazer isso... Não posso deixar ela morrer, entretanto... Se eu entregar esses fragmentos ao Naraku, ele terá a jóia completa... – Miroku o observou sério.

-Sei que isso é perigoso Inuyasha... Todavia, a vida da senhorita Kagome está em jogo... Acho que é preferível o Naraku obter a jóia completa do que a senhorita Kagome perder a vida... – Inuyasha se virou com um olhar assassino pra Miroku.

-Eu sei disso!! Eu não permitirei que esse maldito mate a Kagome! – respondeu nervoso, respirou fundo e baixou o olhar – entretanto, eu creio que não possamos acreditar no Naraku, não sabemos se ele cumprirá com o acordo...

-Huh, huh, huh, Inuyasha, o que fará? – perguntou Naraku com um sorriso cínico – salvará sua namoradinha? – Inuyasha teve que se segurar para não atacá-lo, afinal Kagome ainda estava sob o seu poder, entretanto não pode conter um rosnado que lhe rompeu os lábios.

-Naraku! Nunca te perdoarei por isso! Vou te matar! – exclamou fora de si.

-Acho que você não está em condições de fazer ameaças... – disse Naraku dirigindo um olhar maléfico para Kagome, que sentiu um leve tremor percorre-lhe o corpo.

-Mate logo essa garota, Naraku... Não precisamos dela para mais nada... – disse Kikyou cansada daquela discussão entre ambos, e por não estar sendo notada ali. Inuyasha se virou de forma voraz e fuzilou-a com o olhar.

-Certo Naraku! Eu vou te entregar essa maldita jóia... – disse com um olhar sério – mas quero ter certeza que vai me entregar a Kagome!

-Ora, ora, parece que se decidiu... – comentou Naraku.

-A jóia por essa garota... Que patético – disse Kikyou com uma expressão de desgosto.

-Não se meta Kikyou! – exclamou Inuyasha irritado, esta apenas girou os olhos fazendo careta.

Inuyasha, que ainda continuava com os fragmentos nas mãos, arremessou-os para Naraku que os pegou sem dificuldades, jogando a garota no chão, Inuyasha se antecipou, pegando a jovem antes que ela colidisse com o chão duro e saltando para longe de Naraku. Miroku e Sango correram na direção de ambos, para ver o estado da menina.

-Huh, huh, huh! Agora eu tenho todos os fragmentos da jóia! E vocês irão morrer! – disse ele juntando os fragmentos e inserindo-os no próprio corpo.

-Feh! Maldito, vou matá-lo! – exclamou Inuyasha colocando Kagome deitada sobre a relva verde – você está bem Kagome? – perguntou num sussurro para a jovem, esta apenas balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa – Miroku, Sango, cuidem da Kagome... – disse Inuyasha sacando a tetsussaiga.

-Pode deixar... – disse Sango, pegando um pedaço de pano.

-Miroku de um jeito de molhar esse pano... Rápido! – disse Sango entregando o pano ao monge e checando a temperatura da jovem – droga está muito baixa... – murmurou para si mesma. A menina tremia e suava frio, deixando escapar, vez por outra, pequenos gemidos.

Ao inserir os fragmentos da jóia no próprio corpo, uma luz negra envolveu Naraku, Inuyasha pode sentir a forte energia sinistra exalada por ele. "Droga! Isso não vai ser fácil..." pensou nervoso.

Começou uma corrida na direção de Naraku, ergueu a espada descendo-a sobre ele, porém ele se defendeu com facilidade, metendo-lhe um soco, o que o fez cair no gramado. Ele se levantou, limpando o sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boa.

-Feh! Isso é o melhor que pode fazer? – perguntou Inuyasha em deboche.

-Não! Isso é uma pequena demonstração... – em poucos segundos ele estava diante do hanyou, com um golpe veloz atingiu-o na barriga abrindo um rombo. Inuyasha pegou a espada e cortou-lhe o braço fora. Naraku se distanciou, entretanto em poucos minutos seu braço já estava normal.

-Droga...! – murmurou Inuyasha levando uma das mãos ao ferimento que sangrava. Sua visão ficou turva, ele balançou a cabeça rápido, fazendo-a voltar ao normal.

-Huh, huh, huh, Inuyasha, já está cansado? – perguntou Naraku observando o jovem.

-Maldito!

Novamente ele avançou contra Naraku que desviou com facilidade, e assim se repetiu inúmeras vezes. Inuyasha já estava exausto e Naraku parecia estar ótimo.

-Droga! – ofegou Inuyasha "eu não agüento mais...".

-Ora, Inuyasha ,pensei que fosse um adversário mais forte, pelo visto me enganei... – comentou Naraku – eu já estou farto dessa brincadeira... Tenho mais o que fazer... Por isso vou terminar logo com isso...

-Inuyasha... – murmurou Kagome que assistia a batalha. Ela se sentou e olhou ao redor – onde está meu arco e fecha Sango?

-O que? O que está pensando Kagome? Você está muito ferida, não pode lutar desse jeito! – exclamou Sango preocupada.

-Desgraçado! Não conte vitória antes do tempo! – Inuyasha exclamou correndo na direção de Naraku.

-Maldito morra! – gritou Naraku lançando uma grande quantidade de energia sinistra na direção do hanyou, o que certamente o mataria.

Foi nesse instante que Inuyasha viu sua única opção, ergueu a espada cortando a energia sinistra.

-ONDA EXPLOSIVA!!! – a grande energia junto com o poder da ferida do vento voltou na direção de Naraku, que deixou sua face tomar a expressão de espanto.

A forte energia sinistra o atingiu, porém o poder da jóia que ele havia inserido no corpo fez como que em vez de pulverizado ele fosse apenas cortado em diversos pedaços.

-Naraku! – exclamou Kikyou que correu em sua direção – não morra e leve os fragmentos junto com você! Deixe de ser pão duro!

-Ora, Inuyasha... Nem mesmo o poder supremo da tetsussaiga foi capaz de me destruir... – comentou Naraku.

-NARAKU!! – exclamou Kagome se levantando com o arco e flecha nas mãos, tinha uma flecha apontada para ele – ESSE É O SEU FIM!! – assim a menina soltou a flecha que foi envolvida por uma forte energia pura e rosada, que atravessou o campo purificando a energia sinistra e atingindo em cheio o que havia sobrado de Naraku, entretanto, tamanha fora a força da flecha que esta acabou pulverizando Naraku e Kikyou juntos.

Kagome caiu sobre os joelhos, estava exausta, se sentiu tonta e acabou desmaiando. Inuyasha correu na direção da jovem e pegou-a no colo.

-Está tudo acabado, finalmente... – Inuyasha pegou a pequena esfera rosa e olhou para a jovem no seu colo. Sorriu, ela estava bem, apenas dormindo.

Miroku olhou para a mão e tirou o colar de contas com um certo receio, nada aconteceu, ele olhou para a mão e pode ver que não havia mais nenhum buraco do vento.

-Finalmente! – Mitroku olhou para o céu claro, pois já estava amanhecendo. Caminhou até Sango e ajudou-a a se levantar.

Inuyasha saiu andando pela floresta, que antecedia o vilarejo, com Kagome no colo, Miroku e Sango os seguiram de mãos dadas.

-Inuyasha ,vamos levar a senhorita Kagome de volta para o castelo, ela precisa descansar... – comentou Miroku.

-Sim... – respondeu Inuyasha.

Caminharam um pouco apreciando aquela paz que pairava tanto entre eles, assim como no ar, logo chegaram no castelo e foram recebidos pelo o pai de Inuyasha que estava aflito, pois não sabia o que havia acontecido.

-Depois nós conversamos pai... A Kagome precisa de um médico! – disse Inuyasha.

-Certo, providenciarei para que algum médico do castelo vá examiná-la... – disse o rei, Inuyasha apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango seguiram pelos corredores do grande castelo, subiram as escadas e chegaram em um corredor estreito, Inuyasha parou diante de uma porta de madeira e com um pontapé abriu-a sem cerimônias.

O aposento era grande, uma cama estava encostada na parede, pela janela adentravam os primeiros raios do sol. Inuyasha colocou a jovem na cama e junto com Miroku e Sango eles esperaram pelo médico.

**o.o.o.o**

Os dias se passaram lentos e calmos, já não havia ameaças pairando sobre o grupo. Fazia quatro dias desde a batalha. Kagome ainda não havia acordado, mas todos queriam que ela se recuperasse, por isso não faziam questão que ela acordasse.

Inuyasha passava os dias pensativo. Pensava na batalha e em como seria a sua vida de agora em diante. "Kagome... será que vai aceitar se casar comigo?" ele estava deitado sobre uma frondosa árvore enquanto observava o céu claro de começo de tarde.

-Inuyasha... – a voz de Sango o acordou de seus devaneios. Ele pulou da árvore e perguntou:

-O que foi Sango?

-Kagome... – a jovem comentou sorridente – ela acordou... – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo na direção do quarto, onde a jovem se encontrava.

Quando adentrou o cômodo, foi recebido pela jovem sorridente com um gostoso abraço, ele retribuiu prontamente enquanto afagava os cabelos negros dela.

-Você está bem Kagome? – ele perguntou preocupado.

-Sim... Estou ótima! – ela respondeu.

-Que bom... – ele comentou roçando os lábios nos dela e a beijando com carinho e com saudades, ela passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele para corresponder melhor aquele beijo apaixonado.

Eles cessaram o beijo por causa da falta de ar, mas permaneceram abraçados. Ele aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

-Quer... Casar comigo? – Kagome arregalou os olhos surpresa pela pergunta, entretanto seu espanto foi substituído pela grande felicidade que a invadiu. Ela o beijou novamente e disse:

-Claro que sim!! – ambos sorriram. Passaram o dia juntos, logo escureceu, todos estavam no quarto conversando, Kagome estava muito sorridente e animada.

-Kagome, por que está tão contente? – perguntou Sango curiosa, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Kagome corou um pouco e olhou para Inuyasha que apenas assentiu com a cabeça, ela sorriu e se virou para Sango.

-É que... Eu e o Inuyasha vamos nos casar... – disse ela ficando totalmente vermelha. Sango arregalou os olhos e Miroku cuspiu a bebida em Shippou.

-Ei!!! Miroku! – exclamou o kitsune – por que fez isso? Tudo bem que o Inuyasha seja um idiota, mas por que ficou tão surpreso?! AI!!! – gritou o pequeno youkai massageando o galo que se forma na sua cabeça – por que fez isso Inuyasha?

-Feh! – disse Inuyasha virando a cara.

-Amiga, essa é uma grande notícia, meus parabéns! Para você também Inuyasha, espero que sejam felizes juntos... – comentou Sango feliz.

-Ora, e quem não seria feliz ao lado da senhorita Kagome? – perguntou Miroku com um sorriso malicioso – Itai! Sangozinha essa doeu – disse Miroku massageando a bochecha, onde agora se encontrava a marca da mão da Sango.

-Monge depravado! – disse ela brava.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e percebeu que ele estava um pouco sério. "O que será que houve?" ela se perguntou preocupada. Aproximou-se dele e disse num sussurro:

-Inuyasha, posso falar com você em... Particular? – Inuyasha olhou para Kagome curioso com o pedido e assentiu, levantou-se e quando estavam na porta ouviu o comentário pervertido de Miroku:

-Ora, vocês já estão pensando em consumar o casamento? – Kagome e Inuyasha ficaram vermelhos, contudo Inuyasha se adiantou e meteu um soco na cabeça do monge.

-É melhor parar de falar besteiras Miroku, ou se não da próxima vez você não ficará vivo para contar a alguém sobre isso! – exclamou Inuyasha nervoso.

Após esse pequeno acontecimento Inuyasha e Kagome deixaram o aposento, desceram as escadas e foram para o jardim do castelo, onde somente a lua iluminava o local, e a pequena brisa da noite pairava. Kagome se sentou em um dos bancos presentes e Inuyasha sentou-se ao seu lado.

Permaneceram um tempo parados e calados, Kagome pensava no que deveria dizer a ele, e ele esperava ela se decidir, até que não agüentando mais decidiu perguntar:

-E então Kagome? O que queria falar comigo? – ele se virou para encara-la nos olhos, ela suspirou e se virou para ele.

-É que você parecia tão sério... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele ficou calado um tempo pensando se deveria contar a ela ou não "acho que ela deve saber... Afinal isso diz respeito a ela..."

-Kagome... Lembra-se de quando eu fui ao seu reino...? – ele percebeu a breve mudança de humor que transpareceu pelos olhos azuis da jovem.

-Sim lembro... – ela comentou triste.

-No festival... Quando o castelo foi atacado e a jóia roubada, eu prometi ao seu pai que lhe devolveria a jóia e mataria o Naraku... Por isso, eu tenho que voltar para o seu reino... – ele segurou uma das mãos dela e percebeu que estava tremula.

-Eu... Eu entendo... Mas que dia você vai? – ela perguntou um pouco triste, olhando-o nos olhos.

-Provavelmente... Amanhã... – ele comentou um pouco sério, ela ficou parada não conseguia falar nada, apenas o fitava – acho que... Você deveria vir comigo... – ele disse sério. Ela arregalou os olhos, não conseguia aceitar a idéia de que voltasse a ver os pais, mas por outro lado fazia muito tempo e sentia saudades, seus olhos ficaram marejados de lágrimas.

-Acho... Que não tenho coragem para isso Inuyasha... – ela sussurrou, ele a olhou de forma interrogativa, sabia que ela ainda estava magoada com os pais, mas ele achava que seria uma grande oportunidade para eles se entenderem. Quer dizer, eles haviam espalhado cartazes pelos diversos reinos, deviam ter algo importante para dizer-lhe. Inuyasha apertou sua mão e disse:

-Kagome, essa discussão entre vocês já foi longe demais, está na hora de vocês conversarem e se entenderem... –

-Eu sei... Mas eu tenho medo... – ela disse enquanto uma lágrima rolava por sua face. Ele a abraçou.

-Kagome, você não precisa ter medo, eu estarei ao seu lado... – a jovem retribuiu o abraço e se aconchegou nos braços fortes do hanyou.

-Eu sei... – ela sussurrou.

-Você vem comigo? – ele perguntou um pouco ansioso. Ela se virou para ele e o olhou nos olhos secando as lágrimas do rosto.

-Sim... Como você disse, já está na hora da gente se entender... – ela comentou sorrindo, ela a abraçou mais forte.

-Então partimos amanhã de manhã... Certo? – ela o beijou e aproximou os lábios do seu ouvido e disse num sussurro:

-Sim... – ele apenas sorriu, permaneceram assim por um tempo, as horas foram passando e eles decidiram entrar, pois teriam de acordar cedo no dia seguinte e Kagome pretendia avisar Sango.

O castelo estava silencioso, muitos já deviam ter se recolhido e agora provavelmente já estariam dormindo, passaram pelos corredores e retornaram para o quarto onde Sango e Miroku permaneciam acordados conversando. Ao entrarem no quarto Miroku não pode evitar um comentário:

-Nossa, vocês demoraram... O que estavam fazendo? – perguntou com um sorriso cínico no rosto. Inuyasha fechou o punho nervoso.

-Droga Miroku! O que eu lhe disse sobre esses seus comentários pervertidos?!!!! – exclamou Miroku. Inuyasha começou a correr atrás dele. Kagome preferiu ignorar e foi conversar com Sango.

-Sango... Eu e o Inuyasha estávamos conversando e decidimos que amanhã de manhã partiremos de volta para o nosso reino. Precisamos devolver a Shikon no Tama... – disse Kagome se sentando ao lado da amiga.

-É verdade, eu já tinha até me esquecido, mas você acha que ficará bem em rever seus pais? –Sango perguntou preocupada.

-Sim... Afinal eles devem ter algo para me dizer... Se não, não teriam espalhado aqueles cartazes pelos reinos... – Kagome comentou pensativa.

-É verdade... Então é melhor irmos dormir, amanhã teremos de acordar cedo, certo? – Sango perguntou animada, Kagome assentiu com a cabeça.

-Kagome, nós vamos voltar para o nosso reino? – o pequeno kitsune perguntou um pouco ansioso pela resposta, ele sentia saudades de Kaede e de seus amigos.

-Sim... – respondeu Kagome de forma carinhosa, afagando a cabecinha do pequeno youkai.

Inuyasha e Miroku pararam com o escândalo depois que Inuyasha havia dado três socos na cabeça de Miroku. Todos foram dormir, pois no dia seguinte teriam uma grande viagem em busca de um final feliz.

**o.o.o.o**

O dia amanheceu frio, os pássaros cantavam suas diversas melodias o que melhorava o astral daquele começo de manhã. Os jovens acordaram cedo e se arrumaram para a partida. Inuyasha foi falar com o pai e avisá-lo que voltaria dentro de alguns dias, a principio seu pai teve medo e consentir na viagem, pensando que talvez Inuyasha pudesse fugir novamente, entretanto Inuyasha disse que era necessário, pois se não fosse não poderia se casar, e como seu pai desejava que ele se casasse e assumisse seu lugar, teve de concordar.

Começaram a viagem que demorou em torno de três dias, no final do terceiro dia alcançaram os portões do reino e adentraram sem dificuldades.

Diversas lembranças invadiram a mente de Kagome, tanto boas como ruins. Lembrou-se da briga com o pai e de Kouga "Será que me receberá, meu pai?" essa pergunta não lhe abandonava a mente. Andaram um pouco e logo avistaram a cabana de Kaede.

-Inuyasha, por favor, vamos falar com a vovó Kaede. – pediu Kagome esperançosa agarrando o braço do hanyou.

-Ora, Kagome, temos muito que fazer! Não vamos perder tempo... – respondeu Inuyasha virando o rosto.

-Por favor!!! – pediu de novo. Inuyasha suspirou e resignado afirmou:

-Feh! Está certo! Mas não vamos demorar... – falou de mau humor cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Kagome foi correndo até a cabana, ao lado da horta Kaede estava parada recolhendo algumas ervas, para fazer seus costumeiros medicamentos.

-Kaede! – exclamaram Kagome e Shippou. Kaede reconheceu as vozes e se virou contente.

-Kagome, Shippou, que bom revê-los! – disse a senhora os abraçando – quanto tempo... Mas, Kagome o que os trazem aqui?

-Nós recuperamos a jóia de quatro almas e matamos o Naraku! –disse Kagome sorridente.

-Que ótima notícia! Mas, você pretende falar com seus pais, Kagome? – perguntou Kaede, a jovem ficou meio agitada.

-Sim... O Inuyasha me convenceu a vir até aqui... - a jovem comentou – entretanto eu tenho medo da reação deles...

-Acalme-se menina, vai dar tudo certo... – Kaede disse de forma carinhosa, Kagome apenas assentiu.

-Vamos logo Kagome! – gritou Inuyasha nervoso com a demora da menina. Kagome abraçou Kaede mais uma vez e disse:

-Depois nos falamos de novo... – a senhora confirmou. Kagome correu até onde Inuyasha estava parado junto de Sango e Miroku.

Eles retornaram a caminhada até o castelo, passaram pela escura floresta que antecedia o castelo e logo alcançaram os altos portões negros do mesmo. Havia dois guardas parados no mesmo, fazendo hora.

-Com licença... – disse Inuyasha se aproximando dos portões – nós precisamos falar com o rei... – um dos guardas se aproximou.

-Quem quer falar? – perguntou o mesmo.

-Diga que é Inuyasha... – respondeu.

-Certo. Espere aqui, por favor... – disse e seguiu na direção do castelo, o grupo ficou parado ali, Kagome tremia de nervoso, depois de um pequeno espaço de tempo o mesmo guarda retornou – podem entrar – disse abrindo os portões – por favor, sigam-me.

Caminharam um pouco e adentraram no castelo, Kagome observava ao seu redor, tudo continuava como antes, os moveis assim como o sentimento de paz que Kagome sentia ao andar pelos corredores compridos. Eles chegaram numa sala.

-Esperem aqui, quero conversar com eles primeiro... – disse Inuyasha - depois eu chamo vocês... –

Inuyasha entrou na sala e foi muito bem recebido pelo rei, fazia muito tempo que não se viam.

-Inuyasha! Quanto tempo! Que bons ares o trás? – Hitaru perguntou animado (dentro do possível, ne?)

-Tenho boas notícias! – disse Inuyasha de forma polida.

-Finalmente alguém com boas notícias! Esse reino não é mais o mesmo desde o desaparecimento da minha filha... – Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha "como eu imaginava, ele quer conversar com ela".

-Anda procurando por sua filha? –

-Claro, desde o dia daquele festival, sabe tivemos uma discussão e não a vejo desde então, como sinto falta dela... – disse o rei se sentando novamente na sua cadeira, Inuyasha se aproximou – mas e então que novidades você me trás?

-Trouxe isso... – disse Inuyasha tirando de dentro do kimono uma pequena esfera cor de rosa, a Shikon no Tama. O rei arregalou os olhos se levantou e se aproximou. Inuyasha lhe entregou a jóia – Naraku está morto, como disse que faria... - o rei ficou o olhando sério e observou a jóia que tinha nas mãos.

-Naraku está morto... Não sei como agradecê-lo... – disse o rei, nesse momento Satoru entrou na sala. Inuyasha fez uma reverência.

-Satoru, Inuyasha recuperou a jóia... – disse o rei mostrando-lhe a esfera cor de rosa. A mulher sorriu.

-Ainda não terminei... Eu... Trouxe alguém aqui para vê-los... – disse Inuyasha, o rei o olhou de forma interrogativa – vou chamar...

Inuyasha saiu do salão e encontrou Kagome sentada no pequeno sofá, ela ergueu os olhos e ele fez um pequeno aceno para jovem o seguir. Eles entraram no salão de mãos dadas e o rei arregalou os olhos ao ver a filha, Satoru correu na direção de Kagome e a abraçou enquanto lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de ambas.

-Mamãe... Como senti sua falta – disse Kagome.

-Eu também minha filha! – disse a mulher. As duas se separaram e Hitaro se aproximou lentamente.

-Vou deixá-los a sós... – disse Inuyasha, seguindo na direção da porta, porém foi interrompido, pois Kagome o segurou pela mão.

-Você disse que ficaria comigo... – ela disse, Inuyasha se virou para ela.

-Eu volto daqui a pouco... Vocês precisam se acertar... – disse sério – eu volto para falar com eles... – ela assentiu. Inuyasha seguiu na direção da porta e deixou-os a sós para conversarem mais abertamente.

Os três permaneceram em silêncio, Satoru não agüentou e resolveu perguntar:

-A onde esteve esse tempo todo minha filha? – perguntou preocupada – para onde foi? Estamos te procuram a tanto tempo...

-Eu e a Sango fomos com o Inuyasha e o Miroku atrás dos fragmentos da jóia e do Naraku... – disse cabisbaixa.

-O quê?! Vocês foram atrás dos fragmentos da jóia?! Você podia ter morrido! – exclamou Hitaro.

-E quem ia se importar!!! Meus pais haviam me expulsado de casa, acha que eu me importava com morrer naquela época?! – perguntou Kagome nervosa, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto – mas isso não aconteceu, sabe por quê? – eles permaneceram calados – porque o Inuyasha me protegeu sempre...

-Minha filha... Perdoe-me, naquela noite eu estava nervoso, tinha acontecido muitas coisas, eu realmente sinto muito... Por favor, volte para casa... – Hitaro pediu.

-Para me obrigar a casar novamente com quem eu não amo? – ela perguntou com a face úmida – não...

-Kagome, eu sei que errei, eu devia tê-la respeitado por suas decisões, não quero que se case com quem não ama, somente quero que retorne para casa... – Hitaro disse deprimido. Kagome secou as lágrimas.

-Verdade? –

-Sim... É verdade... – ela sorriu e correu para abraçar o pai – vou chamar o Inuyasha, quero conversar com ele... – Hitaro saiu e chamou Inuyasha que estava sentado no mesmo sofá onde Kagome estava. Inuyasha o seguiu e adentrou no salão - Inuyasha como lhe prometi vou lhe dar uma boa recompensa, por recuperar a jóia, matar o Naraku e principalmente por trazer a Kagome de volta.

-Não quero recompensa... – disse sério – eu não preciso... – Hitaro arregalou os olhos, e Kagome sorriu.

-Mas... Como?... Você precisa aceitar... Eu preciso retribuir o seu favor... – disse Hitaro confuso com a decisão do jovem.

-Então... Dê-me a mão de sua filha em casamento... – disse Inuyasha, Kagome sorriu e correu para o seu lado. Hitaro ficou pensativo.

-Por favor, meu pai, eu o amo... – disse Kagome. Hitaro suspirou.

-Se é assim que quer, eu vos abençôo... Têm o meu concentimento.

-Assim como eu minha filha... – disse Satoru – sei que você fará minha filha muito feliz, Inuyasha – Kagome sorriu e abraçou Inuyasha.

Depois da conversa eles saíram do castelo e foram para o jardim, Miroku e Sango planejavam o que fariam depois, Miroku tinha muitos planos e um, entre eles, era se casar, ele amava Sango, apesar de sempre agir como um pervertido e ela o amava também.

**o.o.o.o**

-Inuyasha... – disse Kagome abraçada ao jovem.

-Hum? – ele perguntou distraído.

-Nós finalmente vamos ter um pouco de paz... – ela comentou

-Sim... – ele parou e ela fez o mesmo – eu te amo muito Kagome, antes de te conhecer minha vida não tinha sentido, mas agora, minha vida é repleta de felicidade, eu não me sinto mais só, você me faz completo – ele disse de forma sincera.

-Eu também te amo Inuyasha! Te amo pelo que você é! Você é muito especial para mim! – ele se aproximou e se beijaram de forma apaixonada.

O tempo passou e Inuyasha e Kagome se casaram, com o casamento ouve a junção dos dois reinos, onde Inuyasha e Kagome governaram com soberania, numa época de paz. Tiveram um filho, humano, um belo menininho de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, que quando crescesse substituiria seus pais. E com certeza não deixaria de orgulha-lo.

FIM!

O/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/OO/

**ALOHA!**

**Chegamos no ultimo capítulo de "Amor é para sempre", fiz ele bem grande e bati o meu recorde, 20 páginas! Deu muito trabalho e eu sei que demorei, pois o meu computador havia estragado, e só concertou esses dias.**

**Espero que todos tenham gostado da fic, assim como eu gostei de escrevê-la. Muito obrigada a todo o pessoal que deixou review, sinto dizer que não responderei dessa vez, pois como demorei muito queria postar logo.**

**Quero avisar que a partir de hoje eu ESPERO que consiga postar mais rápido os próximos capítulos de "Guerra de sentimentos".**

**Quero agradecer a Cahh Kinomoto por ter revisado esse capítulo para mim.**

**Mil beijinhos a todos...**

**Nayome Isuy**


End file.
